Sidhe: Raben im Stress
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Themis B. ist im 5.Jahr,ständig hat sie stress mit Phil Potter,und Acyn Malfoy verwirrt sie nur noch.Da spaltet sich auchnoch ihre Persönlichkeit.Hat das alles je ein Ende? THE NEXT GENERATION!
1. Große Frage: Worum gehts eigentlich?

**_Enemy made of Passion_**

Tja, eine neue Geschichte von mir!

Wir befinden uns in Hogwarts, genauer: Im 21 Jahrhundert. Harry, Ron, Hermione& Co.haben ihre Abschluss, Partner- und Kinder.

Aber um unsere ehemaligen Helden geht es nicht- sonder um den Nachwuchs.

Die Hauptfigur ist dabeidie Tochter einer eher ungekannten Ravenclaw mit einem recht ungewöhnlichen Problem.

Doch auch andere Figuren, Sprösslinge mit uns unglaublichbelkannt vorkommenden Nachnamen, spielen keine unwichtige Rollen.

Aber wie das nun mal so ist, kommt am Ende eh immer alles anders als man denkt- oder doch nicht?

Naja, mal schauen, wer mich kennt weiß eh, dass ich mein Konzeptdrei mal pro Woche umschmeiße.#grins#

Ich wünsche Euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß und hoffe Euch gefällt diese Idee!

Eure LadyEvelyn


	2. Kapitel 1: Allgemeine Verwirrung

Na toll!

So wie es aussah würde sie mal wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen.

Aufgewühlt stürmte Themis durch die überfüllten Gänge Hogwarts. Überall standen Schüler wartend vor den Klassenräumen. Eigentlich hätte sie auch einer dieser braven Schüler sein sollen.

Bin ich aber nicht, dachte sie zornig und versuchte noch etwas schneller zu gehen, was sich aber als schier unmöglicher herausstellte, da sie ihre Umhängetasche und einen Stapel Bücher fest umklammert um sinnlos in der Gegend rumstehende Schüler balancieren musste.

Und das ist alles seine Schuld, fügte sie hinzu.

Um genau zu sein war es, ausnahmsweise, nicht SEINE Schuld, sonder ihre eigene, da sie zu lange in der Bibliothek getrödelt hatte. Aber aufgrund ihrer schlechten Laune fand sie in ihm aber einen sich anbietenden Sündenbock.

Woran er auch Schuld ist, dachte sie erneut, raunzte einen wild gestikulierenden Jungen an, der wohl grade seine neusten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit der halben Welt teilte, ungehalten an und stürmte die Treppen zum Wahrsageraum hoch.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", seufzte Themis schon fast, als sie nach ihrem Klopfen die Tür öffnete und sich an ihre schusselige Lehrerin wandte. Insgeheim war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass es Pr Trelawney noch nicht mal aufgefallen war, dass sie nicht anwesend war, doch trotzdem nuschelte sie vorbildlich eine Entschuldigung, in der die Wörter „Bücher ausleihen", „Madam Pince" und „leider schwer beschäftigt" eine große Rolle spielten.

Die Lehrerin nickte nur abwesend und deutete ihr, dass sie sich setzten sollte.

Themis lächelte nur kurz um sich dann um die vielen kleinen Tische herum und die Stufen empor zum letzten freien Tisch zu schlängeln.

Die Stunde war, wie jede andere auch, furchtbar langweilig. Das Kapitel zum Thema im Buch, welches diesmal vorkam, „Spontane Voraussicht von maximal ein paar Stunden", hatte sie schon in der letzten Stunde zur Beschäftigung gelesen.

Nachdem also ihre werte Professorin Trelawney fast eine halbe Stunde erzählt und erklärt hatte, ging es an die praktische Übung.

Die Aufgabe war, sicht mit geschlossenen Augen zurückzulehnen, zu entspannen und die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden erneut passieren zu lassen. Den Worten der Lehrerin zufolge „würde das innere Augen die nächsten Geschehnisse daraus berechnen" und man hätte eine Vision.

Themis lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Entspannen hörte sich doch schon mal nicht schlecht an. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie eine Weile den Geräuschen ihrer Mitschüler, die einmählich abnahmen.

Bald schon hörte sie jemanden schnarchen, sie hatte da auch schon eine Wage Vermutung, aber dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die Geschehnisse des Vormittages.

Frühstück und Unterricht war eigentlich fast völlig normal gewesen.

Elda, ein Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, war heute Morgen unter ihrem Bett aufgewacht,

Darcy, die Schlampe schlechthin, hatte zwischen zwei Toast ohne alles von ihrer aufregenden Nacht mit Mad erzählt, welcher sich kurzfristig auf das Pult von Pr. Snape übergeben hatte, als er ihm Zaubertränkeunterricht von den Gerüchten erfahren hatte.

In der zweiten Stunde an diesem Vormittag hatte Themis dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt, zusammen mit den heldenhaften Gryffindors.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja garnichts gegen die Löwen. Sie waren freundlich, aufgeweckt, frech und treue Freunde. Aber auch teilweise übermütig, unüberlegt und kindisch.

Naja, eigentlich war das ja nur der Nebengrund.

In Verteidigung hatte Themis sich mal wieder gegen den Hauptgrund ihrer Abneigung den Gryffindors gegenüber treten müssen.

„Dieser bescheuerte Potter", grummelte sie, schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah sich um. Niemand schien ihre geflüsterten Worte gehört zu haben. Als ihre Augen weiterwanderten sah sie in das listig grinsende Gesicht ihres Hauptgrundes.

Das grade zu provokativ zerstrubbelte Haar hing ihm tief ins Gesicht und bis knapp über die Augen. Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte leicht, als er schelmisch bemerkte, dass sie seinen Blick erwiderte und seine haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

Phil Potter, der Hauptgrund.

Themis verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem grotesken Lächeln und drehte sich demonstrativ die Augen schließend weg.

Wenn ich ihm doch nur einmal sein blödes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht vertrieben könnte…, dachte Themis und beruhigte sich bei der Vorstellung von Potters Gesicht im Picasso-Stil.

Ach ja, der Vormittag…

Wie schon erwähnt hatte sich Themis in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mal wieder mit ihm angelegt.

Eigentlich hatte es ziemlich harmlos angefangen.

Der neue Lehrer, Remus Lupin, hatte die Schüler des 5. Jahrganges als Art Wiederholung einem Irrwisch gegenübergestellt.

Daraufhin hatte Potter in die Klasse gerufen, dass Themis doch als erstes Vorführen sollte, da sie in der dritten Klasse als eine der ersten mit dem Irrwisch fertig geworden wäre.

Sie hatte daraufhin nur genervt die Augen verdreht, doch als Pr Lupin sich damit einverstanden erklärt und jegliche Prostete ihrerseits einfach überspielte, kochte sie mal wieder vor Wut.

Als Themis dann dem Schrank gegenüberstand, öffnete sich eine der Türen und ein Unheil verkündender Nebel, der alles in eine dämmrige Dunkelheit tauchte, erschien.

Themis hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, wenn sie undurchdringbar war.

Was sie fürchtete, mehr als alles, war diese Art von Dunkelheit, in der man die Hand vor Augen grade noch erkennen konnte, jemanden der auf einem zukam aber nicht als Freund oder Feind.

Naja, auf jeden Fall machte sie sich grade dazu bereit, dem Irrwisch ein gepfeffertes „Reddiculus" entgegenzuschleudern, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und eine Stimme nahe, viel zu nahe, an ihrem Ohr sprach.

„Na Kleine, immer noch Angst im Dunklen?"

Ein kalter Schauer lief Themis den Rücken hinunter, und für einen Moment hielt sie dem Atem an, doch dann zwang sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben, und nicht auf Potters blöde Sticheleien einzugehen, die seit der dritten Klasse auch nicht wirklich kreativer geworden waren. Dann wandte sie sich dem Irrwisch zu.

Kurz bevor Themis Hand samt Zauberstab hob, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja an etwas Amüsantes denken musste, und während sie versuchte, sich krampfhaft an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, als sie richtig heftig gelacht hatte, kam schon die Zauberformel über ihre Lippen.

Kurz darauf stand ihr das Ebenbild eines total geschocktem Phil Potter aus ihrem letzten Tagtraum gegenüber, mit nicht an außer einem rosa Korsett samt dazu passender Boxershorts.

Phil schmunzelte bei dem Anblick nur, und gut verständlich rief er über das Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden hinweg: „Aber, aber Themis! Das du solche Neigungen hast hätte nicht mal ich vermutet!"

Eigentlich, also theoretisch, fand Themis den Anblick auch ziemlich komisch, doch irgendwie war es ihr auch ein wenig mulmig zumute, und das Gelächter und Potters Ruhe verunsicherten sie noch mehr.

Im Endeffekt schob sie die Schuld mal wieder auf selbigen und ließ ihren Frust an seinem leicht verstörten Ebenbild aus.

Und als sie dann mit dem Irrwisch fertig war, war dieser nicht mal durch heftiges Rütteln des Schrankes wieder aus selbigen hinauszukriegen.

Zwar hatte sie sich ein Woche Nachsitzen eingehandelt, doch das war es Themis wert gewesen, wie sie heute schon zum wiederholten Male feststellte.

In schnellen Schritten ging Themis den Rest des Tages bis jetzt durch.

Grade wollte sie sich eingestehen, dass sie jetzt wohl auch kein Geistesblitz mehr treffen wird, als sie eine Bewegung nah beisich wahrnahm. Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte sofort den sich krampfhaft zusammenziehenden Körper eine Stufe unter ihr, der wohl noch niemandem aufgefallen war.

Reliece Bones, eine hübsche Gryffindor mit leicht gewellten, hellbraunen Haaren war auf ihrem Tisch zusammengesackt und zitterte heftig.

Themis sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Professor Trelawney!", rief sie, während sie die Stufe hinunter sprang und sich über die Schülerin beugte. Vorsichtig packte sie das glühend heiße Mädchen bei den Schultern und lehnte den schlaffen Körper in ihren Händen gegen ihren eigenen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die heraneilende Lehrerin hektisch und beugte sich zu der schwer atmenden Reliece hinunter.

„Sie ist zitternd zusammengebrochen", sagte Themis leise und versuchte sich auf den Puls des Mädchens zu konzentrieren. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte. Das schweißnasse, hübsche Gesicht sackte gegen ihre Halsbeuge und sie konnte den heißen Atem an ihrer Haut spüren.

„Sie hat sich nicht entspannt", stellte Professor Trelawney etwas ruhiger fest, „Es ist nichts schlimmes, aber sie sollte in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Wer ist Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor?"

Erst jetzt fiel Themis auf, dass sie und Reliece von dem gesamten Kurs umringt waren. Sie hasste es in irgendeiner Weise im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch da die Situation ziemlich ernst war, schluckte sie nur heftig und unterdrückte den Drang, wegzulaufen und sich zu verkriechen.

„Ich mach das!"

Irritiert drehte sich Themis nach Potter um, der sich zu ihrem Erstaunen mit einem äußersten besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck durch die gaffende Masse drängte und ihr schon fast übertrieben vorsichtig Reliece aus den Händen nahm.

Perplex starrte Themis ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, während sich der Rest der Klasse unruhig flüsternd wieder zu ihren Stühlen begab.

Aufgrund des kleines Zwischenfalls und der Tatsache, dass die Stunde eh schon fast vorbei war, beendete Pr Trelawney den Unterricht und sofort begann das große Einpacken und Raustürmen.

Themis ließ sich Zeit. Sie war die einzige Ravenclaw in diesem Kurs, niemand drängte sie also zur Eile.

Leise seufzend hing Themis sich ihre Tasche um und griff nach ihren Büchern.

Als sie an Reliece Bones´ Platz vorbeikam, sah sie ein Buch unter dem Tisch liegen.

Ohne lange nachzudenken griff sie danach.

Auf der Innenseite der Klasse stand ein verhängnisvoller Name.

„Oh, wie schön dass Sie sich bereit erklären Mrs Bones ihr Buch zu bringen. Ich bin leider schwer beschäftigt und muss jetzt los. Bis zur nächsten Stunde!"

Wütend funkelte Themis Pr Trelawney nach, die doch tatsächlich aus dem Raum stürmte.

Na toll, dachte sie sich, Jetzt muss ich auch noch nen Umweg machen!

Genervt und ihrer Meinung nach viel zu beladen und überhaupt belastet trabte Themis dann doch die Treppen hinunter und wandte sich nach links, und nicht nach recht Richtung Heimat-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Natürlich war auch dass seine Schuld.

Auch wenn es kindisch und überhaupt unangebracht war, war es beruhigend einen Sündenbock für die schlechte Laune zu haben.

Immer wieder herzzerreißend aufseufzend schlenderte Themis durch die ruhigen Gänge.

Kurzfristig entschloss sie sich, einen Umweg zu machen und über den offenen Hof zu gehen.

Die warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne empfingen sie freundlich und genießend blieb sie einfach stehen. Eine leichte Brise ließ die farbigen Blätter um sie herum tanzen und während sie lächelnd das Schauspiel beobachtete, entspannte sie sich.

„Du scheinst das Gegenteil von einem Reptil zu sein; Du wirst mit zunehmender Wärme langsamer!"

Erschöpf, genervt und irgendwie auch belustigt drehte sie sich zu dem Besitzer der scharrenden Stimme um.

„Ich bin müde", erklärt sie dem amüsiert grinsendem blonden Jungen, der ihr gegenüber in der Sonne an einer der Säule lehnte, die den offenen Hof säumten, „Und ich habe unheimliche Lasten zu tragen, wie du siehst", wobei sie die Bücher in ihren Händen demonstrativ anhob, „Und da ich wohl offensichtlich nicht eins deiner bevorzugtenFahrgestelle bin, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich nicht in meinen wenigen freien Minuten stören würdest!"

Acyn, der jüngste Malfoy- Sprössling, schenkte ihr sein sagenhaftes, atemberaubendes Lächeln, die dem sie wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen Mädchen auch dahin geflossen wäre, wenn sie nicht wirklich so gestresst und müde gewesen wäre.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, aber ab und zu war er eine angenehme und unterhaltsame Gesellschaft.

„Wo soll´s denn noch hingehen?", fragte Acyn dann scheinbar interessiert.

Wenn ich nicht so schlecht gelaunt wäre, würde ich mir Zeit geben, um mich in seinen Augen zu verlieren…, gestand sie sich selbst zu. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie über den Rest der Malfoysippschaft gehört hatte, war Acyn nicht nur fast höflich und im Hause Ravenclaw, er hatte auch warme, fast einladende dunkelblaue Augen.

Themis holte theatralisch Luft und sagte dann scheinbar beiläufig: „Muss noch was zum Krankenflügel bringen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, dafür aber mit einem unverschämten Lächeln kam der Ravenclaw auf sie zu, und noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachte um ihrer Verwirrung kund zu tun, hatte er ihr schon den Stapel Bücher aus der Hand genommen und drehte sich Richtung Krankenflügel.

„Was ein Zufall, genau meine Richtung!"

Ein paar Sekunden stand Themis sprachlos da, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und ihm endlich folgte.

„Hey- was… ich meine-", fing Themis an, als sie neben Acyn angekommen war und sich seiner Geschwindigkeit anpasste, doch er sah sie nur fröhlich lächelnd an und fuhr munter fort, sie mit seinem Verhalten zu verwirren.

* * *

Na, war das nicht viel? stolz auf sich ist 

Endlich was Neues von mir!

Und für alle, die jetzt nach dem ersten Kapitel verwirrt sind:

DAS WAR DER SINN DER ÜBUNG! #muahahahahahahahaha#

Eure

#Gut gelaunte#

LadyEvelyn


	3. Kapitel 2: Themis Brocklehurst

**Themis Brocklehurst**

„Wusstest du, dass Potter wie ich auch ein uneheliches Kind ist?"

Themis brauchte einen Moment, um aus ihren Gedanken heraus zurück in die Realität zu kommen und eben gehörtes zu verarbeiten.

„Echt? Wer ist denn seine Mutter?"

Es war allgemein bekannt, das Phils Vater, der Held überhaupt, mit der britischen Quidditschmannschaft rumzog und jetzt schon zum siebten Mal in Folge den Welt-Cup gewinnen würde, aber über seine Mutter wusste niemand etwas.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass sie ein berühmtes Model ist, das früher auch hier in Hogwarts war. Sie sollen sich mal bei einer Party nach einem Spiel getroffen haben und da ist Phil wohl passiert", endete er grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Und du?", fragte Themis, die sich ablenken wollte, um nicht über die Bedeutung dieser kleinen Geste nachdenken zu müssen.

„Meinen Vater wirst du ja wohl kennen", sagte Acyn und begann eine Treppe zu erklimmen.

Themis folgte ein Stück hinter ihm.

Tja, wer kannte Draco Malfoy wohl nicht? Nach dem Tod seines Vaters hatte er ein riesiges Vermögen geerbt. Er legte es gut an und bei der Einschulung seines Sohnes gehörte ihm fast die halbe Winkelgasse. Draco Malfoy war der reichste Mann der Zauberergesellschaft. Aber er war viel im Ausland und man bekam ihn eigentlich nie zu sehen.

„Und.. deine Mutter?", fragte Themis vorsichtig, als sie Acyn erreichte, der am oberen Ende der Treppe auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Tja, ich kenne sie nicht. Mein Aussehen hab ich fast komplett von meinem Vater, also lässt sich daraus auch nicht viel herleiten…"

„Außer deine Augen", verbesserte Themis ihr gedankenverloren, und als sie merkte, dass sie das grade laut ausgesprochen hatte, sah sie, ein wenig betreten, auf den Boden vor ihr.

„Das ist außer dir noch niemandem aufgefallen", stellte Acyn leicht verdutzt fest.

Möglichst unauffällig schüttelte Themis leicht den Kopf, damit ihr Pony ihr so weit wie möglich ins Gesicht fiel.

„Ich konnte schon immer gut beobachten", stotterte sie und war froh, als sie merkte, dass sie bei der nächsten Kreuzung beim Krankenflügel sein mussten.

Unbewusst ging Themis schneller.

„Ist ja interessant!", sagte Acyn amüsiert, beschleunigte ebenfalls und studierte eingehend das vom rostbraunen Haar verdeckte Gesicht neben ihm, „Und warum beobachtest du mich?"

Themis, die nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte, ließ es bleiben, als sie plötzlich kurz vor der Biegung an der Schulter festgehalten wurde.

„Da ist jemand", hauchte Acyn, drückte ihr die Bücher in die Hände und ignorierte ihren stummen Protest, als er ihr deutete, stehen zu bleiben, während er selber bis zur Ecke schlich.

Warum führt der sich so auf? Es ist nachmittags, da ist es doch normal wenn jemand da ist, dachte Themis leicht irritiert. Neugierig und die Bücher vorsichtig vor sich hin balancierend schlich sie zu Acyn, der um die Ecke spähte.

„Du musst jetzt wirklich gehen", vernahm sie die geflüsterten Worte eines Mädchens.

„Wie soll ich denn gehen, wenn ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen kann?", antwortete eine ihr nur viel zu bekannte Stimme nun.

Perplex, wütend und irritiert zugleich stieß sie Acyn leicht an, der sich daraufhin verwirrt umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder die Bücher in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Dann verfrachtete Themis den total verdutzten Ravenclaw in die zweite Reihe und spähte neugierig um die Ecke.

Ihr Kiefer verselbständigte sich und kam dem Boden näher als anatomisch möglich.

Da stand Phil Potter süßholzraspelnd vor der nur einen Spalt geöffneten Tür des Krankenflügels und hielt eine Hand in seinen eigenen, die augenscheinlich zu dem Kopf gehört, der aus dem Türspalt lugt, welchen niemand sonst außer Reliece Bones gehörte.

Welche übrigens grade übertrieben dämlich kicherte.

„Aber, aber Phil! Nicht hier! Du musst jetzt wirklich zum Abendessen gehen!"

Themis war speiübel. Geistig abwesend verfolgte sie, wie Phil sich zu Reliece beugte und sie küsste, Reliece ein halbherziges Nun geh schon! hauchte bis es nach dem Verhallen der Schritte und der Schließung der Tür still wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Acyn nach einer Weile.

Themis, die bis dahin still an der kühlen Wand gelehnt hatte, drehte sich langsam um.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihr Mund war trocken und ihr Körper sackte fast unter seiner eigenen Last zusammen. Trotzdem lächelte sie matt, als sie sich an Acyn wandte.

„Halb so wild. Mir ist nur schlecht. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser schlafen."

Der Ravenclaw musterte ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Soll ich dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?", bot er dann besorgt an.

Themis grinste nur keck.

„Hey, ich bin ein großes Mädchen! Und jetzt ess´ ne Runde für mich mit!"

Damit nahm sie ihm die Bücher aus der Hand und verschwand in einem Gang, der zur Großen Treppe führte.

„Verlauf dich nicht!", rief Acyn ihr noch hinterher, aber Themis nahm es kaum war.

o-o-O-o-o

Es war 6.30 Uhr, als Themis´ magischer Wecker, den nur sie hörte, klingelte, und automatisch ihre Hand nach oben schnellte um dem nervenden Geräusch ein Ende zu setzten.

Es war 7.10 Uhr, als ihr Wecker erneut klingelte und sie fluchend aus dem Bett sprang um dann für 10 Minuten im Bad zu verschwinden. Während sie sich gehetzt ihre Haare mit einer großen Klammer hochsteckte und ihre Bluse zurechtrückte, hatte sie nicht einmal Zeit sich für diese Idee mit dem Notklingeln zu loben, da sie im Kopf durchging, ob sie auch alles für die erste Doppelstunde beisammen hatte.

Zaubertränke!

Das Wort brannte in ihrem Kopf wie Salzsäure und trieb sie weiter zur Eile an.

Hastig schnürte sie ihre Schuhe zu, warf sie ihren Umhang und ihre Tasche um, griff schnell noch drei leere Bögen Pergament und verließ stürmisch den schon leeren Schlafsaal.

Themis hetzte durch sie Gänge, die große Treppe hinunter und schließlich durch den Kerker.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer erreichte holte sie nochmal tief Luft, bevor sie anklopfte und nach dem unfreundlich gemurmelten Herein eintrat.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor Snape", sagte Themis und senkte den Kopf leicht, wobei ihr Pony ihr wieder ins Gesicht fiel.

„Miss Brocklehurst, als wenn ich es nicht geahnt hätte!", zischte der hagere, grimmige Mann vor dem Pult sie an und musterte sie abschätzend.

Themis sah stur zurück, jedenfalls schien es so, da ihre Augen kaum hinter ihren Haaren zu erkennen waren, aber in Wirklichkeit zog eine Bewegung schräg hinter ihrem Lehrer ihre Aufmerksamkeit an.

Acyn saß allein in der dritten Reihe und lächelte. Er winkte ihr leicht zu und deutete auf dem leeren Platz neben sich. Die meisten Ravenclaws saßen vorne, die letzten Reihen wurden von den Huffelpuff belegt.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Und jetzt setzten Sie sich, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und Sie nachsitzen lasse!"

Themis nickte nur unterwürfig und ging dann am Lehrerpult und durch die Sitzreihen zu Acyn, während sie demonstrativ genervt über Snapes Verhalten mit den Augen rollte.

Möglichst leise ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl nieder und packte schweigend ihre Sachen aus.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst heute krank", flüsterte Acyn, als Snape sich zur Tafel drehte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ein Rezept erscheinen ließ.

„Man merkt es mir vielleicht nicht an, aber innerlich sterbe ich grade vor Hunger!", flüsterte Themis zurück und beugte sich dann sofort aufmerksam über ihr Blatt, da Snape sich umgedreht hatte.

„Miss Brocklehurst, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, ihr Augenmerk auf die Zutatenliste an der Tafel zu richten, könnten sie mir auch sagen, was für ein Fehler gemacht wurde", donnerte die Schlange durch den Klassenraum.

Eine Huffelpuff aus der letzten Reihe jappste verschreckt auf. Diesen Moment nutzte Themis, um die Zutatenliste zu überfliegen, während Snape das Mädchen mit einem vernichtenden Blick strafte.

„Der Emulgator fehlt", stellte sie dann fest und richtete Snapes Blick wieder auf sich.

„Welcher Stoff würde in diesem Trank anbieten?", hackte Snape weiter, ohne auch nur auf ihre richtige Antwort einzugehen.

„Da es sich hier um Anisstaub und Gargoyleblut handelt, die verbindet werden müssen, schlage ich Mandragorasirup vor."

Als Snape eine Augenbraue irritiert hochzog lächelte Themis ihn überlegen an.

Mandragorasirup war noch nie im Unterricht vorgekommen.

Snapes Augenbraue sang auf die Höhe zurück, auf die sie gehörte und wortlos drehte er sich zu Tafel, murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor er mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr.

„Nicht schlecht", flüsterte Acyn ihr zu, während er anscheinend aufmerksam von der Tafel abschrieb.

Themis atmete erleichtert aus und wandte sich dann ebenfalls dem Unterrichtsstoff zu.

Doch schon nach einer Weile machten ihr ihr Hunger und die gestrigen Ereignisse zu schaffen…

Themis war wütend.

Wütend auf Phil, der sich so dämlich verliebt angestellt hat, auf seine Heimlichtuerei mit seiner Freundin, wütend auf Reliece, die Phil so den Kopf verdreht hatte, die bescheuert niedlich aber strohdoof war.

Und wütend auf sich selbst. Vor allem auf sich selbst.

Themis wusste nicht warum, aber sie war auch enttäuscht, entrüstet und fühlte sich leer, und ihre Unwissenheit unterstrich ihre Wut nur noch.

Als Snape die Stunde nach weiteren 20 Hauspunkten Abzug für Huffelpuff beendete, musste Acyn Themis leicht anstoßen, damit diese aus ihren Gedanken aufwachte.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte der junge Malfoy dann leise, als die beiden Ravenclaws nebeneinander die Kerkergänge langgingen.

Themis schwieg nur. Sie wusste es nicht, aber die hatte eine Vermutung.

„Hat es was mit Potter zu tun?", hackte Acyn nach, wobei Themis hochschreckte und ihn entsetzte ansah.

„Spinnst du? Was soll Phil den damit zu tun haben?", fauchte sie in an, und einige Gryffindormädchen, die ihnen an der Treppe zur Eingangshalle entgegenkamen sahen sie unverhohlen neugierig an.

Acyn runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber.

Innerlich tat er Themis leid. Er konnte ja schließlich nichts für ihre schlechte Laune. Acyn war ja überhaupt der einzige, der aus einem für sie nicht erkenntlich Grund mit ihr redete.

Betreten schweigend und jeder seinen Gedankengängen nachhängend stiegen sie die vielen Treppen hoch, bis sie zum Raum für Verwandlungen kamen.

Dort wartete Mr. Filch.

„Na ihr Rotzgören! Ich bin heute mal gütig und bringe gute Nachrichten. Pr McGonagall hat leider keine Zeit für euch Nervensägen. Sie hat eine wichtige Besprechung. Was das für eine Besprechung ist, fragt ihr euch jetzt bestimmt. Tja, dass weiß ich auch nicht, muss aber wichtig sein, obwohl ja alles wichtiger ist als ihr Banausen. Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es euch nicht sagen! Und jetzt macht euch vom Acker! Und sagt den Slytherins bescheid, die kommen nämlich gleich von dem Echsenfreak!"

Damit beendete der liebenswerte Hausmeister seine schwungvolle Rede und trottete davon.

„Hey cool! Dann haben wir ja den Rest des Tages frei!", schrie Elda und rannte, vier Treppen auf einmal nehmen hinunter.

Themis sah ihr amüsiert nach. Elda würde ganz sicher zum Quidditschfeld gehen um zu trainieren. Sie war die Sucherin der Ravenclaws. Und auch wenn sie eigentlich unglaublich schusselig war, während eines Spiels war sie voll konzentriert.

„Klasse!", stieß Acyn vorfreudig aus und wandte sich dann an Themis, „Und, was macht´s du jetzt an diesem herrlichen, freien Tag?"

„Ich werde hier warten, bis die Slytherins kommen, da das wohl außer mir niemand vorhat", sagte sie und sah leise seufzend zu, wie sich alle Ravenclaws verkrümelte, bevor sie sich dann grinsend an Acyn wandte, „Und dann werde ich mich zurückziehen!"

Der Blonde setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und beugte sie zu ihr runter.

„Und du willst mit wirklich nicht verraten, wo dein kleines Geheimversteck ist?"

„Nein!", sagte sie, tätschelte lachend seinen blonden Schopf und schob ihn Richtung Treppe.

„Und jetzt genieß deinen freien Tag!"

Doch kurz bevor sie ihn zum Treppenrand bugsiert hatte, drehte sich Acyn ruckartig um.

Themis verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, quiekte, machte einen Schritt um sich auszubremsen und stand plötzlich stark errötet viel zu dicht an dem einen halben Kopf größeren Malfoy Sprössling.

„Ich weiß, du redest nicht gerne über deine Gefühle, aber auch wenn du´s abstreitest, ich seh´ doch dass es dir nicht gut geht. Also wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich für dich da, ok?"

Perplex starrte Themis Acyn an, der so ernst kuckte als wäre sie todkrank.

„Und jetzt lächele mal mein großes Mädchen!", sagte er von einem Ohr zum anderen Grinsend und tätschelte sie wie ein Kleinkind, bloß dass das bei ihm auch realistisch aussah.

Dann drehte er sich um und stieg flink die Treppe runter.

Themis holte tief Luft und lächelt. Der Typ überraschte sie immer wieder.

Sie lehnte sich über das Geländer.

„Was machst du heute eigentlich noch so?", rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Ich treffe mich mit Darcy!", flötete es zurück.

„Witzbold", sagte Themis leise und matt.

Müde und schläfrig streckte sie sich und drehte sie wieder zum Klassenraum für Verwandlungen.

Die Slytherin kamen immer auf den letzten Drücker. Eine Minute hatten sie noch, stellte die Ravenclaw fest und lehnte sich an die kühle Wand neben die Tür.

Die ersten Schritte ertönten, und bald darauf tauchte Nancy Zabini auf, die momentane Icequeen der Slytherins samt Gefolge.

Beim Anblick der vielen nackten Haut, verursacht durch verboten kurze Klamotten, entstellt durch für die eingebildeten Besitzerinnen unbemerkten überflüssigen Pfunde wurde Themis speiübel.

Was aber größtenteils auch an der personifizierten Arroganz namens Nancy lag.

Nancys ganze Familie war nicht grade beliebt bei den Brocklehurst. Was aber auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Und zwar war es wie folgt: Mrs Zabini hatte in jungen Jahren Mrs Brocklehurst den ersten Freund ausgespannt. Erstere behauptete aber, Mrs Brocklehurst hätte genau gewusst, dass sie in denselben Jungen verknallt gewesen, zu der Zeit waren sie nämlich fast Freundinnen. Und so führt eins zum anderen und nun redeten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Themis war das so ziemlich egal, aber Nancy nicht.

„Ah, Themis altes Haus! Wurdest du etwa rausgeworfen?", kreischte Nancy selbstgefällig, warf mit einer übertriebenen Geste ihr Wasserstoff blondes Haar nach hinten und badete ihm zustimmenden Gejohle ihrer Untertanen.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um euch zu sagen, das Verwandlung ausfällt", sagte Themis ruhig, als sich die hirnlose Schar beruhigt hatte. Die gab aber sofort wieder lautstark ihrer Begeisterung kund, aber lauter.

Nancy knirschte nur mit den Zähnen.

„Na dann, man sieht sich Schrubber!", rief sie noch garstig und drehte sich um, um mit ihrer Meute die Gänge unsicher zu machen.

Themis lächelte. Nancy war seit der ersten Klasse keine bessere Beleidigung eingefallen als Schrubber, da Themis´ Haare es pflegten buschig und dickköpfig ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen.

Nancy konnte einem fast Leid tun.

o-o-O-o-o

Die Ravenclaw wartete noch, bis die Schritte der Slytherins verstummt waren, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Geheimversteck losmachte.

Sie nahm jeder Geheimgang und jeder Abkürzung die sie kannte, um möglichst schnell und ungesehen an ihren Lieblingsplatz zu kommen.

Innerlich danke Themis wieder einmal der leicht verrückten aber liebenswürdigen Besitzerin des wohl einzigen Astroshops, der noch nicht Draco Malfoys Eigen war, Luna Lovegood, die ihr in der zweiten Klasse von diesem Raum erzählt hatte.

Und damit war wohl einer ihrer größten Wünsche wahr geworden.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So geschafft ist

Das war jetzt aber echt nicht wenig! Ich hoffe euch gefällt es auch, dann hab ich meinen Job nämlich gut gemacht. Außerdem hab ich noch was für euch:

ist meine neue Hp. Dort stelle ich Bilder zu meinen und den Geschichten von Ebsenpuerre drauf. Wenn ihr Lust halt, schaut doch mal rein!

Eure

LadyEvelyn


	4. Kapitel 3: Wenn Stein zu Bruch geht

Es war schon fast eine Woche her, als sie das letzte Mal diesen Raum betreten hatte.

Themis lächelte, während sie die Tür leise öffnete.

Sofort wehte ihr eine kühle Brise entgegen. Langsam betrat sie den Raum. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem schwarzen Marmorboden.

Hinter ihr fiel leise die Tür ins Schloss, und wie jedes Mal, wenn sie den achteckigen Raum betrat, hielt sie den Atem an und sah sich überwältigt um.

Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, er hatte in etwa einen Durchmesser von zwanzig Metern. An drei der acht Seiten des Raumes standen vier Meter große Spiegel, gold eingerahmt, in den Seiten dazwischen zogen sich Durchgänge von dem Boden bis etwa drei Meter hoch durch die Wand. An diesen Öffnungen waren weiße, durchsichtige Vorhänge angebracht, die im leichten Wind tanzten. Die Wände zogen sich noch einige Meter weiter hoch, doch dann brachen sie abrupt ab, und wo eigentlich das Dach war sah man den hellblauen Himmel

Wie immer ging Themis zuerst durch eine der Öffnungen auf den Balkon, der sich rund um das Zimmer zog. Unter ihr ging es fast Hundert Meter in die Tiefe. Sie stand auf einem Turm, der auf einer Klippe über einem endlosen Meer stand.

Sie schloss die Augen und zog die salzige Luft tief in ihre Lungen, bevor sie sich wieder in das Innere des Turms begab und ihre Tasche und Jacke neben die Tür an die Wand stellte.

Dann setzte sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes im Schneidersitz hin und betrachtete ihre vier Spiegelbilder.

Nach einer Weile stand ihr zweites Spiegelbild von links auf und kam näher, bis es die Hand auf die Glasscheibe legte und Themis besorgt ansah.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Themis? Du schaust sehnsüchtig durch uns hindurch. Was begehrst du so sehr, dass du es nicht mal hier loslassen kannst?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Naphil?", zischte sie ihr grauenhaft verständnisvolles Ebenbild an.

„Stimmt, liebste Schwester! Du bist mal wieder total verpeilt", kam es nun von ganz rechts, wo nun ebenfalls das Spiegelbild nach vorne getreten war und lässig am Rahmen lehnte.

„Du bist so fies, Kasja! Immer musst du mich ärgern!", giftete Naphil beleidigt zurück.

Themis schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und zweifelte an ihren eigenen Persönlichkeiten.

„Ihr habt doch beide keine Ahnung! Alle Fakten weisen daraufhin, dass sie in diesen Acyn verknallt ist!"

Dieses Mal meldete sich dar zweite Spiegel von rechts zu Wort.

„Als wenn das personifizierte Wissen in Liebesahngelegenheiten Ahnung hätte!", keifte Kasja und erweckte den Anschein, als würde sie aus dem Spiegel springen wollen.

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch, Kasja! Gladris hat schon irgendwie Recht…", versuchte Naphil in einem versöhnlichen Ton zu vermittelt, wobei sie sich nervös durchs Haar fuhr.

„Jetzt fall mir auch noch in den Rücken du dämliche Ziege!", brüllte Kasja ungehalten und verschränkte entnervt die Arme.

„Bemüh dich nicht, Naphil", sagte Gladris leise und ruhig, aber auffallend laut genug, dass Kasja es noch verstehen konnte, „Mit dem Temperament lässt sich halt nicht reden."

„Du hast wohl wie immer Recht", seufzte Naphil, die Sanftmut, rutschte am Rahmen hinunter und kauerte sich still hin.

Von Kasja vernahm man nur noch ein empörtes Grunzen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, aber mit dem Rücken zur Siegeloberfläche.

„Ihr seit mir eine schöne Hilfe!", gab Themis amüsiert kund, wobei sie sich einen entschuldigten Blick von Naphil und einen tötenden von Kasja einfing. Gladris hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegte und sann wohl über das allgemeine Weltgeschehen nach.

„Es ist nicht nur Acyn, oder?", vernahm Themis nach einer Weile angenehmer Ruhe eine zarte Stimme.

„Lehfa", sagte Themis erfreut und krabbelte auf allen vieren zum Spiegel ganz links.

„Ja", sagte das Spiegelbild lächelnd. Sie kniete hinter der Scheibe und hatte beide Hände leicht auf das Glas gelegt.

„Du hast lange nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen", sagte Themis ein wenig traurig, während sie es sich vor dem großen Siegel bequem machte und Lehfa betrachtete.

Die anderen drei Schwestern waren still und hörten gespannt zu. Lehfa zeigte sich nur selten.

„Es ist auch Phil, nicht war?", flüsterte sie sanft.

Themis wurde rot. Die Bilder des gestrigen Abends kamen wieder in ihr hoch.

„Er ist sehr nett. Aber er hat doch eine Freundin…. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich auch schon länger… und ich dachte- ich dachte…"

„Er mag dich?", beendete Lehfa den Satz. Themis sah verbittert auf den Boden.

„Du glaubst, du bist nicht gut genug für ihn", stellte Gladris ruhig fest.

„Er hat ja anscheinend auch nur mit dir gespielt", fügte Kasja hinzu. Ihre Stimme war kalt und klang enttäuscht, „Du solltest es ihm heimzahlen. Schließlich hat er dir doch offensichtliche Annoncen gemacht und war gleichzeitig mit dieser Schlampe zusammen!"

„Aber Kasja!", rief Naphil empört, „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!"

„Naja", vernahm man Gladris vorsichtige Stimme dann, „Einige seiner Gesten könnte man schon in diese Richtung auslegen, aber halt auch nur, wenn man darauf aus ist…"

Kasja wollte grade zu einer zynischen Bemerkung ansetzten, als sie bemerkte, wie Themis zum Sprechen ansetzte und schwieg.

„Darf ich wütend auf ihn sein, Lehfa?", fragte sie leise und betrachtete eingehend ihr Spiegelbild während sie eine Hand auf die kühle Glasscheibe legte.

„Ich meine, darf ich wütend auf ihn sein, da er sich nicht wie der männliche Hauptcharakter einer gewöhnlichen Tennylovestory benimmt und sich grade in mich, die zickige Außenseiterin verliebt?", fügte Themis hinzu und lächelte matt.

„Fühlst du dich denn betrogen?", stellte Lehfa die Gegenfrage zu Themis zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, schon aber-"

„Hey!", unterbrach sie Kasja energisch, „Sei nicht so unsicher. Das zeugt von Schwäche!"

„Sie hat Recht- sei selbstbewusst, dann sieht er, was er an dir verloren hat!", fügte Gladris hinzu.

„Und außerdem hast du ja noch Acyn; Er scheint dich aufrichtig zu mögen…", ergänzte Naphil und lächelte Themis aufrichtig an.

Die Ravenclaw nickte ihr zu und wandte sich Lehfa zu.

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Lass ihn leiden…", zischte ihr Spiegelbild und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Werde ich", antwortete Themis und stand auf. Sie holt noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sich zur Tür umdrehte, als sie in der Bewegung etwas zu ihren Füßen bemerkte.

„Was-?", Antwort suchend sah sie auf, doch die Schwestern waren verschwunden, nur ihre waren Ebenbilder starrten ihr entgegen.

Sie warf einen letzten, langen Blick auf den feinen Riss auf dem Marmorboden, der sich von der Mitte des Raumes bis zum Spiegel ganz links zog, und durchquerte den Raum.

Themis nahm ihre Tasche und Jacke wieder auf und verließ innerlich aufgewühlt den Raum.

o-o-O-o-o

Themis sah auf das blau schimmernde Zifferblatt ihrer Silbernen Uhr; Knapp halb zwölf.

Ratlos blies sie gegen ihr Pony, um sich eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen.Was sollte sie mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen?

Sie stand nun schon etwa drei Minuten an das Marmorgeländer einer der sich angeblich bewegenden Treppe gelehnt, und wartete darauf, dass sich diese ihrer Berufung widmete und die Richtung wechselte. Aber anscheinen hatten die Stufen grade frei, und so saß sie fest.

Ehe ichhier wegkomme gewinnt Huffelpuff den Quidditschpokal, dachte sie bei sich, als sie in dem völlig leeren Treppenhaus über ihr Schritte vernahm.

Themis wandte den Kopf nach dem Störenfried um und entdeckte in auf einer Treppe, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand den sechsten und den siebten Stock verband. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich sofort.

Phil schlenderte seelenruhig die Treppe hinunter. Er trug seine Quidditschausrüstung und seinen Besen und hatte anscheinend die Absicht vor dem Mittagessen noch ein paar Runden zu drehen.

Themis verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte mit zu Schlitzen zusammengepressten Augen.

Unbändige Wut kam in ihr hoch. Der hohe Raum, die knarrenden Treppen und die flüsterten Gemälde verschwammen in ihren Augenwinkeln, und sie nahm nur noch den Gryffindor war, der nun fast das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

Mit einem markerschütterndem Schrammen von Stein auf Stein löste sich die Treppe zum siebten Stock plötzlich aus ihrer unteren Verankerung und bewegte sich schwungvoll durch den Raum. Phil, der völlig verdutzt dem Geräusch gelauscht hatte und stehen geblieben war, gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Wie betäubt verfolgte Themis, wie der Gryffindor die letzten Stufen runterfiel und geistesgegenwärtig mit seiner freien Hand nach dem letzten Geländerpfosten griff.

Die Ravenclaw konnte ihn panisch Luft holen hören, doch sie regte sich nicht.

Phil sah langsam nach unten, und als er seinen Körper haltlos über dem metertiefen Abgrund baumeln sah, schluckte er trocken.

Die Treppe stand nun still, mitten im Raum. Phil versuchte sich hochzuziehen, doch er ließ es bleiben, als sich ein Stück Marmor vom Geländer löste und über seinem Kopf hinweg hinunterfiel. Stattdessen klemmte er sich dann seinen Besen zwischen die Beine und mit einem erleichterten Ausruf flog er so schnell auf die Plattform vom sechsten Stock zu.

Themis wandte sich langsam ab.

Geistesabwesend nahm sie war, wie die Treppe unter ihren Füßenanfing, sich langsam in Bewegung zu setzten. Leer und ruhig folgte sie der Treppe hinunter zum vierten Stock. Ohne sich umzudrehen betrat sie den Gang und ließ das Treppenhaus hinter sich.

o-o-O-o-o

Als Phil vom Besen abgestiegen war und sich sein Herzschlag beruhigt hatte, sah er sich um. Durch den Schock sah er leicht verschwommen, doch er sah genauer hin, als er einen blauen Umhang in einem Gang verschwinden sah.

Wenn hier jemand gewesen war, warum hattediese Personihm dann nicht geholfen…?

Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass so eine Frage überflüssig war und der Umhang eine Täuschung gewesen sein musste, die ihm seine Augen vorgegaukelt hatten.

Phil beschloss sich abzulenken und den Vorfall einfach zu vergessen, und in der Luft über seinem Lieblingsplatz, dem Quidditschfeld.

Unfälle passierten doch ständig.

* * *

#muahahahaha# 

#räusper#

Hallo meine Lieben! Wie geht es euch so? Mir geht´s prima!

ABER...

Leider habe ich zu meinem letzteKapitel hier, dem zweiten, nur zwei Rewievs bekommen... ´#schluchz#

Aba ich bin gnädig und werde euch vergeben, wenn ich für dieses Cap mehr krieg!

Und ich danke meinen Rewievern; Ninaissaja und DarkPrincess of Slytherin! Hab euch lieb!

So, und nu muss ich weiterschreiben!

Eure LadyEvelyn

P.S.: HugsAndKisses Erpse! ( Lest alle ihre Geschichten, die sind toll!)


	5. Kapitel 4: Klimawechsel

Zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall im Treppenhaus, an einem immer noch sonnigem Herbsttag, genau genommen einem Freitag, saß Themis morgens um viertel nach sieben beim Frühstück und kaute verschlafen an einem Marmeladentoast.

Sie hatte die letzten beiden Tage damit verbracht, bis zur Sperrstunde und teilweise noch weit darüber hinaus in der Bibliothek oder in ihrem Zimmer zu hocken und zwei Bücher durchzulesen um ihren Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei fertig zu stellen, der nun zehn von vier vorausgesetzten Rollen Pergament umfasste.

Es war die Feststellung das sie sich im Zustand der unendlichen Schlaffheit und Lustlosigkeit befand, wie immer wenn sie zulange aufgewesen war, die Themis leicht lächeln ließ, als sich ein schlanker Körper rechts von ihr zwischen Bank und Tisch schob und sich ihr übermotiviert grinsend zuwandte.

„Guten Morgen, liebste Themis! Na, gut geschlafen?", flötete Acyn, während er sich um seinen Toast und gebratenen Speck kümmerte.

„Dämlicher Flachwichser! Wie kann man morgens nur so scheiße-gut gelaunt sein?", knurrte sie und sah ihn nicht mal an.

„Was!", fragte Acyn auf höchste amüsiert.

Themis drehte blitzschnell ihren Kopf zu ihm um, schenkte im ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und sagte dann in einem gruselig übertriebenen Süßholzraspel-Ton,

„Ich wünsche auch dir einen guten Morgen, mein Bester", dann erschlaffte ihr Lächeln wieder, „Und wenn du mich noch einmal liebste Themis nennst hat sich das mit deiner Liebe bald erledigt!"

„Das würdest du tun?", entgegnete Acyn ruhig und grinste verwegen, „wäre das nicht auch ein Verlust für dich?"

Themis würgte den restlichen Toast hinunter und goss sich wortlos ein Glas Kürgissaft ein, dem sie eine Tablette aus einer kleinen Dose hinzufügte, die sie in einer ihrer Umhangtaschen aufbewahrte.

„Nimmst du etwa Drogen, Themis?", fragte Acyn leise, der das Geschehen ungläubig beobachtet hatte.

„Klar! Morgens LSD, dreimal täglich Ectasy und zum Einschlafen 450g Heroin. Und wenn ich mal richtig hart drauf bin, nehme ich so krasse Kalzium Tabletten wie diese, die mich so richtig wach machen."

„Krass man", war Acyn einziger Kommentar, während er sich schmunzelnd abwandte und neben sich etwas hervorholte.

„Schau mal Themis, wa ich hier habe", sagte er dann grinsend und hielt ihr etwas unter die Nase.

„Schlittschuhe", stellte Themis äußerst intelligent fest, „Warum hast du dir nicht direkt Rehntiere besorgt?"

„Weil du Rehntiere nicht magst", antwortete Acyn schlicht und grinste breit, als sich Verwirrung auf Themis´ Gesicht breit machte.

„Was hab ich bitteschön damit zu tun?"

„Naja, die Schlittschuhe sind für dich!", verkündete er, stellte sie auf dem Tisch vor ihrer Nase hin und stand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auf einen Protest abzuwarten auf um sich der Tür zu zuwenden.

Themis resignierte nur langsam, dass sie grade ein Geschenk von Acyn erhalten hatte, ein praktisches sogar, bis ihr etwas einfiel.

„Heißt das, es schneit heute noch?", rief Themis ihn etwas ungläubig nach.

Acyn drehte sich kurz bevor er die Große Halle verließ noch mal um und zwinkerte ihr zu.

o-o-O-o-o

Acyn hatte, was die wenigsten wussten und die meisten verstutzte, eine unglaubliche Begabung, wenn es darum ging, Wetterveränderungen mitzubekommen. So wunderte es Themis gar nicht, als es kaum zwei Minuten nachdem Acyn die große Halle verlassen hatte anfing düsterer zu werden. Eine riesige, dicke und bedrohlich wirkende Wolkenmasse überrollte die angenehme Sonne und in wenigen Minuten war es draußen nachtschwarz.

Themis beobachtete den Wetterumschwung an der verzauberten Decke der großen Halle.

Sie lächelte, als sie, ihren Glas mit Kürbissaft mit beiden Händen festhaltend, vom Himmel zurück auf ihre neuen Schlittschuhe sah.

Nachdem sie die weißen, schlichten aber edlen Fortbewegungsmittel eine Weile betrachtet hatten, lenkte sie ihren Blick seufzend auf ihre Uhr, die ihr verkündete, dass es inzwischen zehn vor acht war.

Von einer plötzlichen Unruhe ergriffen trank sie hastig ihr Glas aus, packte ihre Schlittschuhe bei den Schnürsenkeln und verlies den fast komplett leeren Ravenclawtisch, um auf ihr Zimmer zu laufen. Morgens waren kaum Ravenclaws beim Frühstück; Die meisten verschliefen es, weil sie am Tag zuvor zu lange gelernt hatten, andere nutzten die Zeit vor dem Unterricht zur letzten Kontrolle ihrer meterlangen Aufsätzen. Überhaupt war Essen bei den Raben, wie sie abschätzend von den Slytherins genannt wurden, eher etwas Nebensächliches.

Themis konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, während sie die Stufen hoch rannte und den anderen Schülern auswich. Einige starrten sie wegen der Schlittschuhe verwirrt an, doch sie ignoriert diese einfach und rannte durch die Gänge zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Als Themis diesen betrat, sich direkt zu ihrem Bett wendete, die Schlittschuhe auf eben diesem ablegte, wie monoton nach ihrer Tasche griff, die wie immer fertig gepackt auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett stand und sie sich eigentlich schon wieder zum Gehen wanden wollte, präsentierte sich ihr das totale Chaos. Der Boden und sämtliche Möbel waren übersäht mit Kleidungstücken, Bücher lagen zerstreut dazwischen und unter einem bestimmten Bett ragten zwei nackte, zappelnde Beine hervor.

Angewurzelt blieb die Ravenclaw angesichts dieses Anblicks in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und konnte sich schon den Vortrag vorstellen, denn Professor Binns Vortrag ihr halten würde, wenn sie zu spät käme. Was eigentlich jetzt aber auch schon unumgänglich war.

„Elda?", fragte Themis vorsichtig und bereute die Frage sofort wieder.

„Themis! Du bist meine Rettung!", rief das schlanke, hochgewachsene Mädchen unter ihrem Bett hervor und kam dann zum Vorschein. Ihre hellblauen Augen waren leicht gerötet, ihre schwarzen Haare zerzaust, und außer einer schwarzen Boxershorts, in der sie zu schlafen pflegte, und einem dunkelbraunen Rollkragenpulli trug sich nichts.

„Ich habe meinen Talisman verloren!", seufzte sie, und ihre Augen glänzten schon wieder verdächtig.

„Oh je", stöhnte Themis, und war froh, dass Elda wider dem triefenden Sarkasmus ein erleichtertes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Dann hilfst du mir, ihn zu finden?"

„Natürlich!", schoss es sofort aus Themis heraus, wenn auch ein paar zähneknirschenden Flüche folgten, nachdem sich Elda umgedreht hatte und ihr lang und breit erkläre, wo sie schon überall gesucht hatte. Doch Themis hörte überhaupt nicht zu, sondern drehte sich leicht zur Seite, Elda nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Accio Talisman", flüsterte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhängetasche gefischt hatte.

Ein rosa Trägertop, welches es sich auf dem Teppich mitten im Zimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte, regte sich etwas, und unbemerkt surrte etwas Glitzerndes direkt in ihre Hand.

„Ich werde nochmal den Boden kontrollieren, vielleicht hast du ihn ja mit einem deiner Hosen verdeckt. Kuck du dir doch noch mal dein Bett an, vielleicht ist die Kette im Schlaf gerissen!", sagte Themis schlicht. Elda wurde bleich, und während sie still vor sich hin murmelte, wie viel ihr der Talisman bedeutete und dass sie wer weiß was tun würde, wenn er kaputt wäre, machte sie sich daran, ihr Bettzeug umzugraben.

Themis wandte ihr den Rücken zu und hockte sich hin. Mit einer Hand sammelte sie die Kleidungsstücke ein, plötzlich ohne Eile, in der anderen hielt die den Talisman fest umklammert.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Elda sprang vom Bett und lief zu Themis herüber.

„Du hast doch Geschichte der Zauberei in der ersten Stunde! Gott, wie egoistisch von mir! Er wird dir einen ellenlangen Aufsatz aufbrummen, weil du seiner Meinung nach so viel verpasst hast! Jetzt lauf sofort los, sonst wird´s hässlich!",

Und damit zog sie Themis hoch und drängte sie besorgt in Richtung Ausgang.

„Los, jetzt mach schon, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!", rief Elda ihr nach, als sie grade die Tür zur großen Treppe durchquert hatte.

Dämliche Kuh! Wir haben schon zehn nach acht, dachte Themis und lief grummelnd die Stufen hinunter.

o-o-O-o-o

Es fiel ihr erst auf, als sie schon im Klassenraum saß und die Mahnungen von Professor Binns hinter sich hatte, der aufgrund ihrer ausführlich bearbeiteten Hausaufgaben von einem weiteren Aufsatz abgesehen hatte.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie immer noch den Talisman von Elda fest.

Ein kleiner, mit Stasssteinen besetzter, silbernen Schmetterling an einer feinen silbernen Kette, ohne den Elda seit knapp einem Jahr nicht mehr aus dem Bett stieg.

Der Talisman, den Elda von ihrem ersten und bisher einzigen Freund bekommen hatte, an dem Tag, an dem sie zusammen gekommen sind.

Phil Potter.

* * *

Huch, was haben wir denn da! Ein Break! 

Sry Leute;

1-Das Cap sollte theoretisch länger sein, aba naja, ich hab auch knapp 2 1/2 Seiten gebracht.

2- Ich schreibe Übermorgen (heute is Dienstag) eine Lateinarbeit und werde mich gleich auch wieder an das gerundium und seine Lebensgewohnheiten dranheften.

3- ICH FAHRE ÜBERMORGEN AUF DAS HURRICANE-FESTIVAL!

4-Ich hab schon wieder zwei weitere Geschichten im Kopf...

a Für alle, die DSS von mir kennen... Das war doch ein viel zu trauriges Ende, oder? Stimmt, da muss man doch was machen...

b Ich werde eine bestimmte Personnach Hogwarts versetzten, wobei sich auf unserer lieben Zaubereischule die verhältnisse ein wenig geändert haben...

Tja, wir ihr seht, bin ich eine viel beschäftigte Wahnsinnige, die auch noch von ihrem Fanfiction-Zwang bedrängt wird. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet, ich habe ein Date mit derDeklination der nd-Formen.

Eure geplagteLadyEvelyn

P.S.: Schade, dass ihr mich nicht kennt,dannkönntet ihr nämlich vermuten, was auch auf Wahrheit beruht, dass mirdie Sache mit Lehfa, Napfil, Gladris und Kassja selbst vorm Spiegel eingefallen ist #schmunzel#


	6. Kapitel 5: Goldene Zeiten für Rumtreiber

**Goldene Zeiten für Rumtreiber**

Acyn sollte mit seiner unausgesprochenen Vorahnung Recht behalten. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen sank die Temperatur unter 0°C. Das ganze Wochenende über konnte man Mr Filch auf den Fluren antreffen, wie er grummelte und sich teilweise lautstark darüber äußerste, dass dies der frühste und plötzlichste Winter seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten wäre.

Dafür erlebten Rumtreiber in diesen Nächsten goldene Zeiten; der Hausmeister war tagsüber so sehr damit beschäftigt, dass Schloss winterfest zu machen, dass er nachts vor Müdigkeit kaum noch zu seinen Runden kaum, und falls er mal auszog, glich dies mehr Schlafwandeln.

Leider schneite es noch nicht. Nachts gefror nur der Boden, und wer morgens früh genug aufstand, konnte einen Blick auf die wunderbaren, weiß gefrorenen Landschaften um Hogwarts herum erhaschen. Doch da es tagsüber noch fast zehn grad war, taute der Frost auf und die Wiesen um den See herum verwandelten sich in ein Matschfeld. Folglich blieben die Schüler drinnen und nutzten die Zeit zur Vorbereitung auf die Prüfungen vor Weihnachten, auch wenn es erst in 2 einhalb Monaten so weit war.

Auch bei Themis und Acyn war dies der Fall.

Sonntagabend saßen sie an einem der kleinen Tische in Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen den Stoff ihrer Wahlfächer durch.

Acyn übersetzte frei Sätze für Alte Runen, die Themis ihm aus einem Übungsbuch aus der Bibliothek vorlas, im Gegenzug erzählte sie ihm die Koboldaufstände für Geschichte der Zauberei frei nach.

„Wow", flüsterte Themis anerkennend, als Acyn einen Satz mit mindesten sieben Verben in ebenso vielen unterschiedlichen Zeiten frei übersetzt hatte.

„Wie zum Teufel merkt man sich so einen überflüssigen Schwachsinn!"

„Keine Ahnung, aber die Tatsache, dass es GeséZech der vierte und nicht sein Sohn Arthirech war, der mit den Kobolden auf dem heutigen Berg Ben More Assynt in Schottland den ersten Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt hat, ist bestimmt wichtiger für dein späteres Leben, als nachvollziehen zu können, wie sich die heutigen lebendigen Sprachen aus einer alten Runensprache entwickelt haben", antwortete und holte dann tief Luft, da er den Satz ohne Luft zu holen gesprochen hatte. Dann grinste er verschmitzt.

Themis lächelte amüsiert.

„Natürlich. Ohne diesen Friedensvertrag müssten sich irgendwelche schusseligen und unterbezahlten Ministeriumsbeamte um das Vermögen deines Vaters kümmern. Und obwohl die Kobolde bei Gringotts nicht sehr nett sind, verrichten sie doch sehr zufrieden stellende Arbeit, oder?"

„1:0 für dich", gab Acyn gespielt beleidigt zu und klappte dann sein Buch geräuschvoll zusammen, „So, ich denke, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir haben schließlich morgen Pr McGonagall, und da will ich nicht auf meinem Verwandlungsobjekt, was bei meinem Glück hundertpro wieder ein Stacheltier ist, einschlafen. Denn wie ich die alte Schreckschraube einschätze schickt sie mich dann nicht nur zu Madam Pomfrey, sondern lässt mich auch noch nachsitzen", sagte Acyn leise und grinste schief.

Während er seine Sachen zusammen packte, ertappte sich Themis dabei, wie sie ihn musterte. Um sich, leicht errötet, abzulenken, sah sie zur Uhr an der Wand über dem fröhlich lodernden Kamin. Zwanzig nach zehn. Langsam lösten sie die kleinen Grüppchen an den einzelnen Tischen auf.

Nur in einer Ecke saßen noch einige Ravenclaws. Mad und Elda unterhielten sich über den neusten Rennbesen. Jeder, der genauer hinsah, konnte das Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen, wenn sie mit vielen Gesten die einzigartige Form des Besens beschrieben. Was die meisten wussten und schon oft genug ausdiskutiert war, war die Tatsache, dass die beiden nicht nur super zueinender passten, die standen auch seit knapp einem Jahr aufeinander. Aber sie waren da beide zu schüchtern, und sprachen deswegen nur ständig über Quidditsch, da dies ein wunderbarer Grund war den anderen anzusprechen.

Die einzige, die das nicht wahrhaben wollte, war Darcy.

Sie saß zur rechten von Mad, auf der Lehne seines Sessels, und versuchte, sich anzüglich zu rekeln, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Immer wieder fuhr sie sich durch ihre schulterlange, übertriebene Dauerwelle und versuchte möglichst unauffällig die Lehne runter und auf Mads Schoss zu rutschen.

Doch der diskutierte weiter begeistert mit Elda.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihr veranlasste sie dazu, ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne zu drehen. Acyn war inzwischen aufgestanden und grinste sie an.

„Irgendwie scheinen die sich nie zu finden, nicht war?", sagte er gedämpft und nickte in Richtung der Quidditschfanatiker.

„Sie sind ja auch sehr selten alleine", erwiderte Themis, und als Acyn sich ihr fragend zuwandte, lächelte sie wissend und formte tonlos mit dem Mund das Wort „Darcy".

Der Blonde zog erkennend eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte von eben genannter zurück zu Themis.

„Du meinst also, ich sollte mich jetzt, sozial wie ich bin, opfern, damit die mal zueinander finden?"

Themis grinste spitzbübisch und machte eine auffordernde Geste in die Richtung der kleinen Gruppe.

„Niemand könnte das so gut wie du, du böser Herzensbrecher", fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Blonde verzog sarkastisch einen Mundwinkel zu einem gequälten Lächeln und machte dann ein paar große Schritte auf die restlichen Ravenclaws zu.

„Hey Darcy", sagte er kühl, eine Hand lässig in die Hosentasche gesteckt, in der anderen die Bücher und Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm geklemmt.

„Acyn!", quiekte Darcy erfreut, sprang schneller als man ihr zutraute vom Sessel und war sofort näher als ausreichend an dem innerlich angeekelten Ravenclaw.

„Ich hab gehört, du hast Probleme mit aktuellem Zaubertrank von Snape. Soll ich dir die Dosierungsformel nochmal erklären?"

Themis musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um es bei ihrem schadenfrohen Grinsen zu belassen, aber der flüchtige, gequälte Blick, den Acyn ihr von der Treppe aus zuwarf, und die hüpfende und plappernde Darcy neben ihm, erleichterte das nicht grade.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sie sich an das Pärchen, das nun alleine erhitzt weiterdiskutierte.

Was den beiden anscheinend grade erst aufgefallen war, denn auf einmal stockten sie und sahen sich in dem leeren Raum um.

„Ähm, also, ich denke ich gehe jetzt lieber schlafen", stotterte Elda und packte hektisch ihre Tasche, wobei ein Buch hinausfiel, das aus der offenen Tasche hervorgelugt hatte.

Themis´ Augen weiteten sich, als sie den roten Umschlag erkannte, und noch bevor Mad das Buch mit den Augen fixieren konnte um es aufzuheben, hatte sie sich ihre Tasche umgeworfen. Grade als der schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw sich nach dem Buch bücken wollte, und Elda aufgefallen war, welches Buch ihr da verloren gegangen war, stand Themis schon zwischen den beiden, hob das Buch auf, tat so, als würde sie den Titel studieren und seufzte dann erleichtert.

„Dann hast du also mein Buch gefunden, Elda! Dankeschön, ich dachte schon ich hätte es bei Snape verloren. Zauberkunst der 19 Jahrhundert- Ohne dieses Buch würde ich wahrscheinlich den nächsten Test total verhauen", sagte sie erfreut und griff nach der Hand der total verdutzten Elda.

„Komm, wir gehen schlafen, wir müssen schließlich morgen pünktlich bei der McGonagall antanzen", damit wandte sie sich zur Treppe, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu dem verdutzt in der Mitte des Raumes stehenden Ravenclaws um.

„Gute Nacht, Mad. Ihr könnte eure Diskussion ja nächstes Wochenende weiterführen, beim Quidditchspiel von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Also, dann bis denne!"

Themis ließ Elda grade noch genug Zeit, um Mad völlig desorientiert zum Abschied zu winken, dann zog sie die schwarzhaarige Sucherin mit sich die Treppe rauf.

Oben auf dem Rundgang des Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraums angelangt, von dem aus man zu den Schlafsälen gelangte, blieb Themis stehen, holte tief Luft und funkelte die immer noch leicht irritierte Elda ungehalten an.

„Warum zum Teufel trägst du das Buch tagsüber mit dir rum?", fauchte sie, worauf die Sucherin rot anlief.

„Ich… ich-", fing sie an, doch Themis drückte ihr nur genervt das Buch in die Hand.

„Und dafür hat sich Acyn geopfert! Wachstumsstreifen, Gewebeschwächen und Menstruationsbeschwerden ist nicht grade ein Buch, das man ständig mit sich rumtragen sollte! Und das nächste Mal reißt du dich ein bisschen mehr zusammen! Es wird langsam Zeit, dass einer von euch beiden den ersten Schritt macht! Mein Gott, ihr werdet noch beide als Jungfrauen sterben!"

Themis seufzte, schloss die Augen und massierte ihre Schläfen.

„Und jetzt geh besser schlafen. Gute Nacht", sagte sie dann etwas freundlicher, öffnete ein Auge halb und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, als sie sah, dass Elda sie amüsiert betrachtete.

„Danke, dass hätte verdammt peinlich werden können!"

„Hm", machte Themis nur.

„Gut, wie ich dich kenne liest du noch ein paar Stunden", flüsterte Elda und wandte sich zur Tür der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Ach ja; Du solltest auch mal einen Schritt wagen!"

Themis starrte Elda fassungslos hinterher bis die Tür sich schloss, dann aber drehte sie sich milde lächelnd zum Geländer um sich auf selbigen abzustützen.

Einen Schritt in welche Richtung, fragte sie sich.

Das war kompliziert. Themis seufzte und beschloss, heute nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken.

Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzten. Von ihrem Platz aus hatte sie einen guten Blick über den gesamten Raum unter sich.

Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass Mad noch da war.

Er stand scheinbar immer noch auf derselben Stelle wie vorhin, doch sein Blick galt inzwischen der Uhr über dem Kamin.

Unbewusst ließ Themis sich am Geländer hinab gleiten, bis sie kniete und zwischen den Pfeilern hindurch spähte. Gespannt wartete sie. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Klopfen.

Mad war scheinbar erleichtert, als er zum Porträt schritt und leise das Passwort murmelte.

Mit einem gedämpften Quietschen schwang das Bild zur Seite und Mad breitete die Arme aus.

„Hey Phil! Das ist unglaublich! Der Umhang funktioniert ja tatsächlich!"

Die Umgebung vor Mad fing an zu flimmern, und als würde sich ein Spalt in der Realität bilden, tauchte plötzlich Phil im Eingang auf. In seiner Hand hielt er ein vergilbtes Stück Stoff, sein Gesicht zierte ein irres Grinsen und seine Haare standen scheinbar elektrisch geladen in alle Richtungen ab.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt! Der Umhang ist total krass!", erwiderte Phil, lachte und wuschelte Mad durch seine fast schulterlangen Haare.

„Und wenn du mich ganz nett fragst, darfst du ihn dir vielleicht mal ausleihen. Natürlich nur gegen Pfand. Ich dachte da so an deinen neuen Besen…"

Mad lachte tonlos auf und ging mit dem Gryffindor an den Tisch vor dem Kamin, vor dem vor ein paar Minuten noch sie, Themis, und Acyn gesessen hatten.

„Vergiss es, Sucher! Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal mehr von diesem Umhang!"

Themis´ Hände waren inzwischen weiß, so fest klammerte sie sich an die Pfeiler.

Doch ansonsten war sie völlig ruhig. Sie schien eher erstarrt als aufgebracht.

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren griff sie in die Tasche ihres Rockes. Den Blick immer noch starr auf den Gryffindor gerichtet, der dabei war, selbstgefällig die Vorzüge eines Tarnumhangs aufzählte, holte ihre Hand wieder hervor und öffnete diese.

Erst jetzt wandte Themis ihren Blick auf den silbernen Talisman, der jetzt offen auf ihrer Handfläche lag.

Wie betäubt nahm sie die Kälte war, die von ihm ausging. Wie schon oft in den letzten zwei Tagen getrachtete sie die feinen Linien des glitzernden Schmetterlings.

Völlig in dem Lichtspiel gefangen, dass das selbst hier noch wahrnehmbare Kaminfeuer auf den Strasssteinen verursachte, merkte sie erst nach einer Weile die Bewegung, die sich im Hintergrund schon seit einer Weile abspielte.

Langsam drehte Themis den Kopf und starrte auf den Kronleuchter, der immer heftiger hin und her schwankte. Wieder verschwamm die Umgebung um den Kronleuchter, sie fixierte nur das flackernde Licht seiner Kerzen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie verzerrt war, wie Man sich plötzlich leicht über den Tisch beugte und Phil damit auf einen Fleck aufmerksam machte.

„Ist das nicht Wachs?"

Gleichzeitig schossen die Köpfe der beiden Jungen nach oben. Ein leises Knacken verriet, dass die Kette durchbrach.

„Vorsicht!", rief Mad als er die Gefahr erkannt hatte, packte Phil, der nur regungslos dasaß und mit weit geöffneten Augen an den Leuchter starrte, über den Tisch hinüber am Oberarm und zerrte ihn nach links vom Sessel herunter.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn mit einem lauten Scheppern stürzte der Kronleuchter auf den Sessel hernieder. Die verzauberten Kerzen gingen zwar sofort aus, aber die spitzen Verzierungen schlitzten die Polsterung des Sessels auf.

Etwa zeitgleich kamen Mad und Phil auf dem Boden an. Heftig atmend richtete Mad sich als erster auf, indem er sich auf seine Ellebögen stützte.

Der Spitzte des Leuchters war Zwischen Lehne und Sitzpolster eingeschlagen. Mad blinzelte, doch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen signalisierte er, dass sich der Kronleuchter tatsächlich bewegte.

„Verdammt Mann, zieh die Beine an!", schrie er und rollte sich dann selber aus der Gefahrenzone.

Aufgeschreckt von diesem Ruf richtete sich Phil erst jetzt auf; Vor Angst erstarrt war er dazu verdammt, zu zusehen, wie sich der riesige Kronleuchter langsam über die Lehne des Sessels neigte.

„Scheiße", flüsterte er, bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht.

„Wingadium Leviosa!", quiekte eine aufgebrachte Stimme, woraufhin die spitzen Verzierungen kurz vor Phils Knie verweilten.

Pr Flitwick stand im Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sie gehetzt um.

„Ich glaube, meine Herren", wisperte er atemlos durch seinen Bart, „Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig!"

o-o-O-o-o

Themis drehte sich leicht zur Seite und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Kühle, dunkle Holz des Geländers. Sie fühlte sich leer. Wie betäubt betrachtete sie wieder den kleinen Talisman in ihrer offenen Hand.

Doch dann riss ein leises Knarren sie hart zurück in die Realität.

Schnell drehte sie den Kopf zum Verursacher des Geräusches um und erstarrte.

„Das ist Eldas Kette", stellte Darcy fest. Sie stand vor dem Eingang zu den Jungenschlafsälen, wo Acyn ihr etwas für Zaubertränke erklärt hatte.

Doch jetzt stand sie hier, vor Themis, und starrte auf den Talisman in ihrer Hand.

In Ihrem Kopf begann es zu rattern. Auch wenn sie nervig war, sie war eine Ravenclaw.

„Dann hast du ihn gestohlen…", fügte sie kurz darauf zu und fixierte Themis mit ihrem Blick.

Themis rührte sich nicht. Die Gedanken in ihren Kopf begannen zu rasen. Unbewusste verkrampfte sich ihre Hand um den Talisman und umschloss ihn fest.

Auf Darcys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln ab.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns in den nächsten Tagen mal unterhalten. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe ein Schönheitsschlafpensum zu erfüllen!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand hinter der Tür der Mädchenschlafsäle.

Themis saß dort, am Geländer, und versuchte möglichst viel der Kälte um sich herum in sich aufzunehmen. Sie Versuchte ihre Gedanken weit nach hinten zu schieben und in der Kälte zu versinken, die alles erträglicher machte und ihren Körper lähmte.

Erst als sich von weit weg vernahm, wie Pr Flitwick die beiden Jungen schlafen schickte, stand sie schnell auf und verschwand geräuschlos in ihrem Zimmer.

o-o-O-o-o

Muahahahahahaha!

Ist das nicht lang? Ist das nicht fantastisch lang?

Ich fand mich gut! #eg#

„Today could be the last day of your live…" #sing#

Ach ja:

P.S.:

Auf mein letztes Kapitel hab ich nur **!1! Review** bekommen, und, zm ehrlich zu sein,...

Mein Ego ist ein Frak!

Tut was dagegen!

Eure

verzweifelte LadyEvelan


	7. Kapitel 6: Von Talismänern

**Von Talismänern…**

Am nächsten Tag wurde Themis von heftigen Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Ein betäubendes Pochen in ihrem Kopf ließ sie schon um fünf Uhr aufstehen. Ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Schnell und möglichst leise stand sie auf und machte sich fertig. Elda, Ruth und Lindsey, die Mädchen mit denen sie sich den Schlafraum teilte schliefen noch tief und fest, obwohl von den Fenstern her schon ein grelles Licht ins Zimmer fiel.

Über Nacht hatte es endlich richtig geschneit, und an dem Thermometer neben ihrem Bett konnte Themis erkennen, dass es minus 4°C war. Die Landschaft um Hogwarts herum erstrahlte in grellem weiß. Nachdenklich packte Themis ihre Sachen zusammen. Dabei fiel ihr ein Buch auf, das halb unter ihren Nachtisch gerutscht war. Neugierig hob sie es auf und verzog sofort genervt das Gesicht. Schon um halb sechs Uhr morgens musste ihr diese Misere von einer Beziehung entgegen springen. Seufzend steckte die das Buch, welches sich als Reliece Bones´ Wahrsagebuch herausgestellt hatte, in ihre Tasche und verließ leise den Schlafsaal.

Verdammt, dachte Themis. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Einen Moment lang blieb sie unschlüssig auf dem Rundgang vor der Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen stehen. Themis sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum unter sich um und lächelte.

Acyn saß auf demselben Sessel wie am Abend zuvor und las. Naja, er versuchte es zumindest. Denn immer wieder sank sein Kopf etwas nach vorne und er gähnte herzhaft. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und versteckten seine vor Müdigkeit fast geschlossenen Augen. Der Drang ihm nahe zu sein, machte sich wieder in ihr bemerkbar. Themis´ Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als sie versuchte, den Drang zu unterdrücken. Sie sollte endlich aufhören, sich etwas vorzumachen. Oder sie würde wieder enttäuscht werden.

Möglichst unbemerkt schlich Themis die Treppe hinunter und stellte sich hinter Acyn. Sie stemmte die Hände auf die Rückenlehnelehne links und recht von ihm und beugte sich über seinen Kopf.

„Wie lange ließt du schon an dieser Seite, mein lieber Acyn?", fragte sie leise und überflog die Zeilen der wohl langweiligsten Lektüre über die Geschichte der Verwandlungen überhaupt.

„Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon, liebste Themis?", fragte Acyn, lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah sie von unten verschmitzt an. Themis fühlte sich ertappt. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem Buch zu Acyns Augen, wo sie hängen blieb und nicht in der Lage war, sich wieder los zu reißen. Für einen Moment vergaß sie alles um sich herum; Sie schien zu fallen, vornüber durch Acyn hindurch, ein freier Fall durch die Dunkelheit, von Anfang an mit der Gewissheit, nie am Boden aufzukommen. (²)

Hypothalamus an Hirnhaut: Starr ihn nicht so an!

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", sagte sie leise, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Soll ich mal pusten?", sagte Acyn leise, mit einer übertrieben besorgten Mine, zwinkerte ihr dann aber zu und grinste aufmunternd.

Themis lächelte und wandte sich ab.

Mach dir nichts vor.

Sei zufrieden mit dem jetzigen Zustand.

Versuch nicht etwas daran zu ändern.

Sei zufrieden.

Wie er.

„Ich geh zum Krankenflügel. Wir sehen uns beim Essen!"

„Pass auf dich auf!", rief Acyn ihr hinterher, als sie schon fast durch den Eingang gestiegen war.

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und zerriss im selben Moment. Für einen Moment stockte sie in ihren Bewegungen.

_Ein verheißungsvolles Bersten spaltete die Stille…doch blieb es ungehört…_

„Auf wen sonst?", antwortete Themis tonlos und verließ leise den Raum.

Acyn sah ihr eine Weile hinterher. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Irgendetwas konnte da nicht stimmen…

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Unruhig sah sie auf die Uhr. Madam Pomfrey war jetzt schon über fünf Minuten mit einer kleinen Huffelpuff aus der zweiten Klasse Beschäftigt, die wohl ein paar Unstimmigkeiten mit ihrem Haustier hatte, einem tasmanischen Beuteltier. Das zugegebenermaßen richtig hässlich war.

Themis pustete gegen ihr Pony und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. Sie saß auf einem der Betten und starrte auf den Vorhang, der ihr Bett von den anderen abtrennte. Zur Raummitte hin war dieser Bereich offen.

In diesem Moment kam die Krankenschwester rein. Schnell und geübt stellte sie ein paar Geräte neben Themis aufs Bett und murmelte dabei gedankenverloren.

„Könnte ich bitte einfach etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen kriegen?", presste Themis genervt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Der Tag fing an sie zu nerven.

„Nun, Mrs Brocklehurst", fing ‚Poppy' ungerührt an und betrachtete eingehend ein kleines Metallgebilde mit einer Art Antenne, welche sie auf Themis gerichtet hatte, „Kopfschmerzen können verschienender Herkunft sein. Mit dem falschen Trank kann es sein, dass sie zusammenbrechen oder die Schmerzen sich verstärken oder wer weiß was sonst noch passiert! Deswegen können sie doch die fünf Minuten still sitzen und warten", endete sie und nahm das zweite Gerät in die Hand, ein kleines Glasröhrchen mit einer pinken Flüssigkeit darin in der eine kleine bronzene Kugel, die leicht auf und ab schwebte.

„Naja, daran scheint es also auch nicht zu liegen…", nuschelte sie, nahm beide Geräte und verschwant wieder.

Themis Kopf dröhnte. Ihr war inzwischen alles egal. Ihre Hände krallten sich um das Seitliche Bettgestell und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihr Körper anfing sich unkontrolliert zusammen zu ziehen. Immer heftiger wurden diese Krämpfe, doch dann plötzlich, mit einem Gefühl als würde etwas in ihr zerreißen, hörte alles auf.

„Scheiße", keuchte sie und ließ sich hintenüber auf den Rücken fallen. Schwer atmend sah sie an die Decke. Langsam beruhigte sie sich.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

War sie ernsthaft krank?

Jemand stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf und Themis war sofort hellwach.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Das ist eindringen in die Privatsphäre der Patienten. Was sollen diese Kinder mit diesen Vorfällen zu tun haben!"

Eine wesentlich sanftere Stimme antwortete ihr.

„Beruhige dich doch, Poppy. Ich weiß, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht auszuschließen. Es ist nur zu Sicherheit aller. Ich bitte dich, nicht als Vorgesetzter sondern als Vertrauter, es zu probieren und mir Meldung zu erstatten, falls etwas Ungewöhnliches passieren sollte. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Schritte entfernten sich, kurz darauf schien sich eine weitere Person zu entfernen, die aber noch mit schnarrender Stimme etwas hinzufügte.

„Zu meiner Zeit wurde einfach jeder Schüler solange gefoltert, bis er gestand! Was ist nur aus den alten Methoden geworden?"

Kurz darauf öffnete und schloss sich die Tür und Stille kehrte ein.

„Seniler alter Knacker!", murmelte die erste Stimme.

Themis setzte sich aufrecht hin und richtete ihre Schuluniform. Dass ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwunden waren, merkte sie nicht. Konzentriert beobachtete sie die Krankenschwester, die jetzt mit einer kleinen hellen Holzkiste wieder zu ihr trat.

„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Themis leise und berechnend. Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, reagierte sonst aber nicht. Langsam öffnete sie die Kiste und holte etwas daraus hervor.

„Ja?", antwortete sie dann zögernd, den Gegenstand verborgen haltend.

„Wofür ist diese Untersuchung?", fragte Themis weiter, kalt, und musterte die Frau vor ihr.

„Kopfschmerzen können persönliche Gründe haben", antwortete Madam Pomfrey knapp und hielt Themis jetzt den Gegenstand hin. Er sah aus sie eine Wünschelrute, schlichtes dunkles Holz und um den griff waren Lederstreifen gewickelt.

„Damit kann man sozusagen den inneren Stress einer Person messen. Nehmen sie es jetzt bitte in die rechte Hand", forderte die Krankenschwester Themis auf, wich dabei aber ihrem Blick aus.

„Was hat der Schulleiter damit zu tun? Und warum waren sie dagegen?", hakte die Ravenclaw weiter und ignorierte das Holzgerät einfach. Unnatürlich starr saß sie dort und blinzelte nicht mal.

„Darüber müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Nehmen sie jetzt", winkte Poppy ab und wurde sichtlich nervös.

Themis nahm das Gerät vorsichtig in die rechte Hand. Das Holz fühle sich kalt an, wie Stein.

„Emota!", wisperte die Krankenschwester, den Zauberstab auf den Gegenstand in Themis' Hand gerichtet. Zwischen den beiden Zweigen, nahe der Stelle wo sich der Griff teilte, glimmte ein violetter Strang auf, der den einen Zweig mit dem andern verband. Es flackerte und knisterte, als stände es unter Spannung.

Gebannt starrte Poppy in das Violett. Sie hatte dieses Gerät zum letzten Mal während ihrer Ausbildung benutzt und fand es nicht grade sympathisch.

„In ein paar Sekunden müsste es ausschlagen", erklärte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Themis erwiderte nichts. Weder gebannt noch interessiert beobachtete sie den Strang aus Licht, der einen Blitz nicht ganz unähnlich war.

Plötzlich und mit einem lauten Knall raste der Strang an beiden Zweigen hoch und explodierte.

Ausdruckslos wandte Themis den Kopf und betrachtete die Krankenschwester, die erst angespannt verharrt hatte, jetzt aber erleichtert ausatmete.

„Das Ding wa wohl kaputt. Naja, kann man nichts machen. Ich gebe dir einen leichtes Schmerzmittel, dass müsste reichen", sagte sie, drückte Themis ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand, dass sie aus ihrer Tasche hervorgeholt hatte und deutete ihr freundlich, aber bestimmt, zu gehen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang Themis vom Bett und verließ den Krankenflügel.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Als sie mit einem Mal die Augen auftat sah sie dich erstaunt um.

Themis blinzelte einige Male und fragte sich wie sie hierher gekommen war. Und vor allem, wo war sie gewesen…?

Verwirrt blickte die Ravenclaw an der Tür zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung hoch. Darüber hin eine Uhr. In zehn Minuten würde der Unterricht anfangen.

Themis sah sich im Gang um.

Wo war sie gewesen?

Und warum konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern?

Die Kopfschmerzen…!

Sie wollte zum Krankenflügel. Aber war sie dort gewesen?

War sie etwa halb betäubt wegen ihrem dröhnenden Kopf blindlings durch das Schlossgelaufen?

Themis streckte eine Hand aus uns tastete nach der Wand, um sich dagegen zu lehnen.

Das war alles sehr verwirrend. Vielleicht sollte sie in der Mittagspause mal entspannen und ihr Versteck aufsuchen.

Seufzend rutschte sie an der Wand hinab und umklammerte ihre Beine. Ihren Kopf bettete sie auf ihre Knie.

Gleich würde der Unterricht anfangen. Nachdem sie jetzt Verwandlungen von Tieren in andere Tiere durchgenommen hatten, würden sie heute mit dem Verwandeln von Menschen in Tiere beginnen. Das hieß wieder Partnerarbeit.

Themis schloss die Augen. Sie hatte eh nur eine Person, die sie ansprechen konnte; Acyn.

Themis seufzte wieder.

„Was ist denn so schwer dass du schon am Boden liegst!"

Eine arrogante Stimme aus einem Mund, verzerrt zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen ließ sie in die Höhe fahren. Schnell stand sie auf, richtete ihren Schulrock und betrachtete die Person, die nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lässig an der Wand lehnte.

„Was machst du denn hier, Darcy?"

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und sie trat näher.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten", zischte sie bedrohlich und Themis zuckte zusammen.

Der Talisman!

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber", antwortete sie spitz, doch ihr wurde warm und Darcys stechender Blick war alles andere als angenehm.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir und dem Rest der Schule auf die Sprünge helfen? Du schluckst? Warte, keine Angst, dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir in besten Händen!", flüsterte Darcy und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Themis unterdrückte das Gefühl weglaufen zu müssen und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Darcy war wesentlich größer als sie, und sie musste hochsehen.

„Natürlich nur solange, wie du dich an die Regeln hälst", fügte sie hinzu und lachte gekünstelt. Themis wurde panisch, und ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so sicher wie sie sollte, als sie sprach.

„Was willst du von mir?"

Darcys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne und war nun nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Themis' Gesicht entfernt.

„Halte dich von Acyn fern!"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

(²) **das ist das Intro-Bild meiner Hp. Unbedingt draufgehen und Bild kucken! (Link is unter meinem Profil, da ich den hier nicht reinstellen kann!)**

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

**erbsenpuerre:** also das mit dem kronleuchter das ist…. Genau so wie mit der Treppe #eg#

**Wolf-human-hunter:** ich find deine story toll! Und ich hoffe, dir gefällt das cap mit dem satansbraten auch… das wird noch mehr satan als braten… #nochma eg#

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin:** SOO geht's weiter #hihi# schön dass dir das cap gefallen hat

Soo, ich hoffe, das hat euch jetzt gefallen und ich habe nach mehr Verwirrung gestiftet #undnochmal eg#

In diesem Cap wird ein bisschen mehr auf den „seelisch Stress" in Themis eingegangen. Acyn und Phil kommen ein bisschen zu kurz, aber im nächsten Cap sieht das anders aus. Hier möchte ich dann noch mal Werbung für meine neue Seite machen! (link im profil zu finden)

Da sind Bilder und Hintergrund Info´s zu dieser FF, aber auch zu anderen. Ach was, seht's euch einfach an. Bis denne!

Eure LadyEvelyn


	8. Kapitel 7: und Büchern

…**und Büchern**

Langsam, fast träge betrat Themis das Klassenzimmer.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Darcy so ein Miststück war und sie erpresste.

Aber war sie das nicht selbst…?

Immerhin hatte sie den Talisman gestohlen…

Aber warum hatte sie das getan? Sie wusste es nicht. Es war eine Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen, mehr viel ihr dazu nicht ein. Es gab auch eigentlich keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür.

Themis seufzte und ließ sich auf ihren Platz an der Fensterseite der Klasse nieder. Gedankenverloren starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Es schneite leicht.

Irgendwie wurde ihr das Alles zuviel. Sie musste unbedingt nachdenken, in Ruhe.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, krümmte sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Hey", hörte sie eine flüsternde Stimme vom Platz links neben ihr. Themis sah auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Elda.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

Nein! Ich habe deinen Anhänger gestohlen! Warum? Blöde Frage, weil ich dich tief in meinem Inneren hasse. Warum nicht auch drum herum? Frag meine anderen vier Persönlichkeiten! Außerdem werde ich wegen diesem Stück Billigmetall jetzt auch noch von einer Schlampe erpresst und darf nicht einmal mehr mit dem Typ reden, in den ich _wahrscheinlich _verknallt bin! Und wie ich in diese bescheuerte Misere hineingeraten bin? Gute Frage. Das hat irgendwie alles mit dem anderen Typ zu tun, in den ich _wahrscheinlich_ einmal verknallt _gewesen_ bin!

„Schon okay, ich bin nur müde", antwortete Themis und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zu stande. Elda nickte verstehend und drehte sich zur Tafel.

Von wegen, NICHTS versteht die!

Themis stockte.

„Heute werden wir mit dem verwandeln von Menschen in Tiere beginnen", fing Professor McGonagall an.

War sie wirklich in Acyn verknallt?

„Wir beginnen mit einer kleinen Übung. Dazu werden sie sich in Paaren zusammen finden."

Aber warum tauchte dann Phil ständig in ihren Gedanken auf?

„Zunächst konzentrieren wir uns darauf, den Arm unseres Partners oberflächlich zu verändern."

Hatte sie nicht schon mit ihm abgeschlossen?

„Dabei ist ihnen die Wahl überlassen, ob sie zum Beispiel Fell wachsen lassen oder versuchen, Schuppen zu bilden."

Es war schließlich nur eine blöde Schwärmerei gewesen.

„Dabei kommt es stark auf ihre Vorstellungskraft an, da der Zauber in beiden Fällen derselbe ist."

Und warum waren in ihrem Gedächtnis Lücken?

„Sie müssen sich unbedingt konzentrieren, da sonst das Ergebnis andere Formen als ursprünglich gedacht annimmt."

Und wie sollte sie sich von Acyn fernhalten, wenn ihr schon seine Anwesenheit im selben Raum zu weit entfernt war?

„Der Spruch lautet ‚Wediscum Fladisvari'. Wenn sie sich jetzt bitte zu Paaren zusammenfinden würden? Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit, den Zauber zu üben. Zur nächsten Stunde wünsche ich ein ausführliches Protokoll von drei Pergamentrollen. An die Arbeit!"

Themis wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich schon gewohnheitsbedingt um, da Acyn direkt hinter ihr saß, als sie erstarrte.

Der blonde Ravenclaw lächelte leicht, als er sie sah und wollte schon zum Gruß ansetzten, doch zu seiner Verwunderung drehte sich Themis wieder um.

„Sollen wir zusammen arbeiten, Elda?"

Die Angesprochene sah erst leicht verblüfft drein, doch dann grinste sie erfreut.

„Gerne! Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste diesen grobklotzigen Slytherin, mit dem Mcell mich immer zusammensetzt, an meinem Arm rumexperimentieren lassen!"

Themis lächelte leicht. Langsam stand sie auf, um sich Elda gegenüber zu stellen.

Schräg hinter Acyn hatte Darcy gesessen und sie hasserfüllt angesehen.

Verdammt! WARUM hatte sie diesen verfluchten Talisman eigentlich aufgehoben und NICHT Elda zurückgegeben?

Themis wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn Darcy dieses kleine Geheimnis nicht für sich behielt. Elda war beliebt, sehr sogar. Es würde sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, dass Themis stahl, und dann auch noch den Anhänger von dem Jungen, mit dem sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit häufiger öffentlich aneinander geraten war. Da waren Gerüchte und Vorurteile vorprogrammiert.

Themis wollte sich dieses und auch die nächsten beiden Jahre auf dieser Schule nicht versauen.

Also zwang sie sich, Acyn nicht wieder anzusehen und verbannt auch ihre Gedanken an ihn. Gezwungen enthusiastisch wandte sie sich wieder an Elda.

„Fang du am Besten an, ich hab nicht ganz zugehört"

Themis nickte ihr auffordernd zu und krempelte den linken Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch.

„Gut", sagte die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw und starrte entschlossen auf den Arm, den Themis ihr nun entgegenstreckte.

„Ich versuch's mal mit Fell", murmelte Elda, schloss die Augen, stellte sich das orange Fell der Katze ihrer Großoma vor und öffnete dann entschlossen wieder ihre Augen.

Themis wurde ein wenig mulmig zu mute, da Elda ein wenig schusselig war. Das war keine Unterstellung, sondern eine Tatsache.

„Wediscum Fladisvari!", sagte sie dann entschlossen und deutete mit ihrem nun erhobenen Zauberstab auf Themis' Arm.

Themis blickte gebannt auf ihre Haut. Eine Weile passierte garnichts und Themis wollte schon bedrückt feststellen, dass Elda wohl etwas nicht ganz richtig gemacht haben musste, als ihr Arm plötzlich anfing zu kribbeln und sich kleine Blasen bildeten. Es wurden immer mehr, bis ihr Ganzer Arm bis über ihren Ellebogen mit kleinen, ausschlagartigen, fleischfarbigen Blasen bedeckt war.

Na toll, dachte Themis resigniert.

Elda quiekte entsetzt auf.

„Oh Gott, Themis! Es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nein", sagte sie, seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ich kann nur meinen Arm nicht mehr spüren!"

Eldas Quicken hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die beiden gezogen. Einige lachten, die anderen sahen betroffen drein. Acyns Blick mied Themis während sie sich peinlich berührt umsah. Schließlich wurde sie von Professor McGonagall in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Wobei sie natürlich an unzähligen Schülern vorbeikamen, wobei sich Themis fragte, ob die denn wirklich alle keinen Unterricht hatten.

Themis befand den Tag für absolut scheiße.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Madam Pomfrey sah sie leicht irritiert an.

„Hat der Trank denn nicht geholfen?", fragte sie, leicht bestürzt, und mit einem noch verdatterten Blick zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin.

Die zupfte nur leicht genervt an dem hoch gerollten Ärmel und hielt so den inzwischen angeschwollenen, fleischfarbenen Arm hoch.

„Oh", war die intelligente Feststellung, bevor Poppy schließlich ihrer Aufgabe nachging und Themis auf ein Bett dirigierte.

„Ich werde wieder zur Klasse zurückkehren, sie sind hier schließlich in fähigen Händen. Ich werde nach der Stunde Miss Griffiths damit beauftragen, ihnen ihre Sachen auszuhändigen", damit neigte Minerva McGonagall den Kopf und betrachtete, wie Poppy Verbandszeug aus einer Kiste auf das Bett legte.

„Wenn sich dieses hysterisches Mädchen endlich wieder beruhigt hat", fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu.

Als der gryffindorschen Hauslehrerin auffiel, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte, sah sie sich verstohlen um und wandte sich dann noch ein letztes Mal an Themis.

„Ach ja, Miss Brocklehurst. Professor Lupin hat mich gebeten, sie daran zu erinnern, heute Abend pünktlich um neun Uhr zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen!"

Damit verschwand sie.

Oh nein!

Konnte dieser Tag eigentlich _noch_ schlimmer werden? Das Nachsitzen bei dem V.g.d.d.K. Lehrer hatte sie total vergessen! Nur wegen diesem blöden Irrwicht!

„Trinken!", befahl die Krankenschwester bestimmt. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie sich sehr zu beeilen.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Themis sie, während sie das zähflüssige, graue Gebräu aus dem Glasbecher trank, den sie in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte. Es schmeckte trotz des unappetitlichen Aussehens fast ekeleregend süß. Themis zwang sich, die Suppe mit einem Zug auszutrinken, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nochmal dazu überwinden konnte den Becher an ihre Lippen zu setzten.

Etwas zu heftig stellte die Ravenclaw den Becher hin, als auch schon die Krankenschwester wieder auftauchte und begann mit einer gelblich-braunen Salbe ihren Arm einzureiben.

„Madam?", fragte Themis zaghaft, während sie die geübten Bewegungen der Frau beobachtete, wobei sie immer noch nichts spürte.

„Ja?", fragte Poppy, fast vorsichtig. Themis kam das Verhalten der Krankenschwester mehr als seltsam vor, aber sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Sie haben vorhin gefragt ob… ob der Trank mir geholfen hat. Heißt das… ich war heute Morgen hier?"

Gott hört sich das bescheuert an! Ich habe bestimmt Altsheimer. Gebt mir eine Woche und ich brauch einen Rollstuhl!

Poppy hielt inne, sah sie einen Moment direkt an, schraubte dann die Tube mit der Salbe zu und griff nach dem Verbandszeug.

„Können… kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern?"

Themis sah ein wenig verlegen aus dem Fenster. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien.

„Nein, nicht… wirklich."

Ruhig umwickelte Madam Pomfrey den Arm mit dem weißen Verband. Das war ein ganz anderes Mädchen als heute morgen. Viel ruhiger, unsicher und verwirrt.

„Konntest du dich schon einmal nicht an etwas erinnern?"

Themis sah leicht gequält drein, als sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf die Arbeit der Krankenschwester richtete.

„Naja", krächzte sie und schluckte erstmal trocken, „in letzter Zeit… zwei… drei Mal, vielleicht."

Die erfahrene Krankenschwester betrachtete das 15 jährige Mädchen vor sich. In diesem Alter geschah so viel, dass man meist erst später verstand. Die zotteligen, rostbraunen Haare fielen ihr tief ins Gesicht und verdeckten stellenweise den Blick auf die übermüdeten Augen.

„Ich glaube, du solltest drei Nächte durchgehend schlafen! Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen!"

Themis lächelte leicht.

Waren hier eigentlich alle verklemmte Optimisten?

„So, und jetzt raus mit dir! Zweimal am Tag ist zwei Mal zu viel! Ich hab's lieber wenn ich hier niemanden zu oft habe! Das bedeutet nämlich, dass die meisten gesund sind!"

Damit packte die Krankenschwester ihre Utensilien zusammen und verschwand im Nebenzimmer.

Langsam stand Themis auf. Sie konnte ihren Arm immer noch nicht spüren, aber schon leicht beugen.

„Beschissener Tag", murmelte sie, als sie durch den großen Raum Richtung Tür ging.

Grade als sie fast die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gelassen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine freudig grinsende Elda betrat mit ihrer Umhängetasche heftig atmend den Raum.

„Hey, schön dass es dir besser geht! Naja, zumindest sieht es schon so aus. Ich soll dir deine Sachen bringen. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, ich bin einfach zu schusselig", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, während sie zu Themis schritt und die Tasche neben der leicht verdutzten Ravenclaw abstellte.

„Ich wollte dich auch eigentlich noch bis zum Mittagessen begleiten und deine Tasche tragen und ich habe auch ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, aber Mad… naja", plötzlich kamen die Worte ziemlich langsam über ihre Lippen. Ihre erst leicht geröteten Wangen verdunkelten sich noch ein paar Oktaven. (A.N.: Hä? Seltsamer Ausdruck. Geht das? Ja sicher. Klingt besser, als wenn du sagen würdest" um ein paar Stufen")

„Okay. Es hat was mit Mad zu tun, und, ach oh Wunder, lass mich raten. Mit Quidditch? Nun hau schon ab! Ich will deiner Liebe nicht im Weg gestanden haben!"

Damit schubste Themis die von einem Ohr bis zum anderen glücklich grinsende Elda in Richtung Tür.

Die schusselige Ravenclaw drehte sich an der Tür nochmal um und verabschiedete sich, bevor sie genau so schnell verschwand wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Themis seufzte resigniert.

Verliebte Teenager.

Scheißtag.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Irgendwie hatte Themis Pech mit den Treppen. Schon wieder ragte die Treppe in den dritten Stock nicht in den dritten Stock sondern sonst wo hin. Nur eben nicht dahin, wo Themis hin wollte.

Die Ravenclaw stand am oberen Ende der Treppe gegen das Geländer gelehnt und testete, wieweit sie ihren Arm wieder bewegen konnte, als sie lauter werdende Schritte vernahm. (²)

„Und, wirst du mir am Wochenende auch zujubeln?"

Dieser Tag war zum kotzen.

„Nur wenn ihr gewinnt. Ansonsten werde ich wohl meinen Namen ändern müssen!"

Das machte ihn auch nicht gerade besser.

Themis überlegte einen Moment, was sie verbrochen haben könnte, um dermaßen Pech zu haben… okay, Frage erübrigte sich…

Die Ravenclaw tat einfach so, als hätte sie die beiden Stimmen nicht gehört und sah die Treppe unter ihr an, als könne sie dieser durch intensives Anstarren ihren Willen aufzwängen.

Die beiden Personen standen nun am Fuße der Treppe und schienen überraschender Weise genau in ihre Richtung gehen zu wollen, während sie über die Vor und Nachteile eines Lebens im Exil diskutierten.

Naja, sie scherzten mehr, kicherten ständig und neckten sich. Seeehr unauffällig halt.

Verliebte Teenager.

Scheißtag.

Aber das es dann auch noch ausgerechnet dieses Pärchen sein musste!

Ob ich den Sprung wohl überleben würde…?

„Hey, bist du nicht Themis Brocklehurst?"

Ade, oh du grausamer Fantasy-Epos!

„Ja?"

Langsam drehte sie sich um und zwang sich, nur auf die Person zu sehen, die sie angesprochen hatte- man wähle bitte das kleinere Übel.

Reliece Bones grinste, ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte dann fröhlich,

„Ich wollte mich noch wegen neulich in Wahrsagen bedanken! Professor Trelawney hat mir erzählt, dass du mich als Erste bemerkt hast! Ohne dein schnelles Eingreifen hätte ich einen Schock erleiden können. Danke!"

Wie. Konnte. Ein. Mensch. So. begnadet. Nett. Sein?

Nicht nur, dass diese bescheuerte (Themis mochte sie wirklich nicht) Gryffindor sich bedankte und dabei auch noch ehrlich dankbar dreinschaute. Nein!

Sie sah auch noch nett aus. Sehr nett.

Irgendwie schon fast langweilig nett. Aber das wäre zu negativ. Bei so einer netten Person strafte einen das schlechte Gewissen, wenn man alleine an ‚langweilig nett' dachte.

Themis lächelte nur, als hätte sie eines dieser nervig neugierigen, aber schrecklich ekelhaft süßen, Kinder vor sich, bis ihr etwas einfiel.

„Dazu fällt mir ein, dass ich dir das hier noch geben sollte."

Damit Griff sie in ihre Tasche und reichte der netten, bildhübschen, brünetten (DA STECKT DAS WORT_ nett_ DRIN!) Gryffindor ihr Buch.

Diese strahlte nochmal wie eines dieser nervigen Sonnenstrahlkinder aus dem Spieleparadies bei Ikea und sah dabei einfach nur zum Anbeißen süß aus.

Klar, sie war nett und gutherzig und freundlich und immer gut aufgelegt und zuvorkommend und loyal und wahrscheinlich perfekt. Aber Themis hasste sie.

Da war dieses kleine, monotone Wort in ihrem Kopf…

… _massakrieren… massakrieren… massakrieren…_

„Danke! Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir ein Neues kaufen!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und stieg wieder ein paar Stufen hinab zu ihrer Begleitperson.

Themis folgte ihr mit ihrem Blick und hätte schwören können, das aus den Marmortreppen über die sie ging, weiße unschuldige Margareten sprossen.

Nein, falsche Richtung! Blöde Idee!

Aber schon zu spät.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Reliece beobachtet hatte führte dazu, dass sie auch einen Blick über deren Begleitperson schweifen lassen _konnte._

Phil sah sie an.

Themis wurde sofort gefesselt von seinen dunklen Augen. Unruhig wanderte ihr Blick von einem zum anderen, nicht in der Lage, alles gleichzeitig zu erfassen. Sie konnte sich auch nicht abwenden. Es war, als würde alles in ihr abgeschaltet. Als würde alles umgestellt. Standby.

Auch er drehte sich nicht weg. Er grinste auch nicht, wie er es früher immer neckisch getan hatte, wenn er sie sah, sich im Hinterkopf schon ein paar Sprüche zurechtlegend.

Unter ihr begann sich die Treppe zu bewegen, doch das merkte sie nicht.

Plötzlich ergriff sie Panik. Die Starre wich aus ihrem Körper und alles spannte sich. Sobald die Treppe ruckelnd zum Stehen gekommen war, drehte sich Themis ruckartig um und verschwand im Sturmschritt aus dem Treppenhaus ins dritte Stockwerk.

„Hey Phil! Alles okay mit dir? Du hast so abwesend ins Nichts geschaut", fragte Reliece besorgt und trat dicht an ihren Freund heran.

Phil drehte ruckartig den Kopf und lächelte, als er Reliece' weiche Augen so dicht vor seinen sah. Dieses hübsche, vollkommene Gesicht, der besorgte Blick in den gutmütigen Augen.

Dieses Mädchen schien eine Ausstrahlung zu haben, die sofort den ganzen Körper erwärmte.

Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, lächelte er glücklich.

„Nein, ich war nur in Gedanken vertieft. Lass uns gehen!"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

(²) Da gibt's auch ein Bild zu #japp# Noch mal generell: In meinem Profil findet ihr den Link zu meiner Hp. Die neusten Bilder hab ich immer ne Zeit lang als Intro, genau wie das was ich grade angepriesen habe. Kuckt euch um und schreibt mir doch mal in mein Gästebuch, das is soo einsam #evilgrin#

So, und jetzt zu den Reviews:

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**: Das ist der Sinn daran #smirk# Darcy ist doof und fies und gemein und eine Schlampe. Also eigentlich wie Pansy… Und wie gesagt, wenn Themis sich nicht dran hält, kommt ihr kleines Geheimnis ans Licht, und das wär wirklich nicht so gut, also wird sich Themis wohl erstmal dran halten...

**BlackNightmare16**: Schön, das die Story für dich spannend ist! Und danke noch mal, denn...

**BlackNightmare16 ist meine tolle Beta und ich danke ihr und überhaupt ist sie toll!**

**Erbsenpuerre: **aber voll psycho! Demnächst ist Migräne auch ne Entschuldigen für Mord #grins# und natürlich sollst du Nachdenken, sonst würde ich doch Kinderbücher malen! (Sowas aber auch) Und jetzt sag und lob mir/mich, dass ich ‚flötlich' weitergeschrieben hab! #zwinker#

**So, und nun bis denne, hab noch was zu tun (röchel) Wünsche viel Spaß!**


	9. Kapitel 8: Montag, der Tag der Räume

**Hallöchen**

(Jaja, erst wochenlang nicht melden, und dann tut sie so scheinheilig)

**Ich hoffe euch geht es gut, obwohl ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab!**

(Ja, klar, weil uns dass hier eigentlich alles nicht interessiert! Mein Gott, spielt die sich auf)

**Danke an meine treuen, aber ziemlich einsamen Reviewer BlackNightmare16 und DarkPrincess of Slytherin! **

(Mein Gott, jetzt fängt die auch noch an zu schleimen! Das hält doch kein Mensch aus!)

**blöden-kommentator-wegkick**

(Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuw! fliegt-weit-weg)

**So, hehe, und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß, und ich hoffe, dass auch die Schwarzlesen sich mal melden! Ich bin nämlich ziemlich fertig, weil ich kaum Antworten bekomme! Schnüf**

(Über 500 Hits und 26 Reviews? Was soll den das?)

**Recht haste!**

(sag ich doch…)

…

……

**1 Woche Nachsitzen**

Montag: Interessante Räume

Bis zu Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde am Nachmittag war noch lange hin. Themis entschied, dass es auf Grund der Bedingung von Darcy nicht ratsam wäre, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek aufzutauchen, um eine Treffen mit Acyn zu vermeiden. Da sie aber ohnehin Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte, wird es für niemanden verwunderlich sein, ihren Raum der Wünsche hinter der von ihr geöffneten Tür vorzufinden. Umso überraschter war Themis, als sie sich umblickte.

„Was zum-?"

Langsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ ihre Tasche einfach von ihrer Schulter gleiten. Ihre Augen waren dabei auf den Boden gerichtet.

Vor dem Spiegel ganz links von der Tür aus war der kleine Riss, der Themis schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch aufgefallen war, gewachsen. Anstatt des kleinen Kratzers im schwarzen Marmorboden erwartete sie eine Spalte. Themis trat ungläubig näher.

„Themis! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Das war Naphil. Die Reflexion aus dem Spiegel rechts vom Riss schien vor Freude fast aus dem Glas zu springen.

„Hey, hast du ne Ahnung was hier passiert ist?", fragte Themis. Sie stand seitlich zu Naphil, die betreten schwieg. Ihr Blick galt der Dunkelheit in der Spalte unter ihr. Sie zog sich von der Mitte des Raumes aus bis zwischen die Klauenfüße des Spiegels.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm? Verbrennungen?", kam es von Gladris, dem Siegelbild rechts von Naphil.

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall mit Eldas Zauberkünsten", winkte Themis ab.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass dieses Mädchen zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist", rief Kasja, welche gegen den Rahmen des Spiegels ganz rechts lehnte.

„Weißt du was über diese- diese _Schlucht_ in _meinem_ Wunschraum, Gladris?"

Doch die Angesprochene schwieg. Themis drehte sich verwundert zu ihren Ebenbildern um.

„Und was ist mit dir Kasja?"

Themis beobachtete genau, das ihr Spiegelbild zum Sprechen ansetzte, doch sie warf ihren Schwestern einen unsicheren Blick zu, die sie aber ignorierten, sah zu Boden und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Dass heißt, keiner von euch kann mir sagen, wer oder was hier passiert ist?", fragte die Ravenclaw entrüstet. Naphil und Gladris sahen zur Seite, Kasja knurrte.

„Hast du was gesagt, Kasja?", forschte Themis neugierig.

„Ich sagte, frag doch Lehfa!", platze es aus ihr heraus.

„_Kasja!_", fauchten die beiden restlichen Spiegelungen aufgebracht, doch Kasja drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und setzte sich in größtmöglicher Entfernung auf den Boden.

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über den Raum. Nur der laue Wind, der über den zum Himmel offenen Turm fegte unterbrach die Ruhe.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Themis gespannt und setzte sich in auf den Boden, zum Zeichen dass sie nicht weichen würde, bis sie eine Antwort bekam.

„Hat das vielleicht auch mit meinen Gedächtnislücken zu tun?"

Naphil warf Gladris einen beängstigten Blick zu, und als diese den Kopf schüttelte, setzte sie sich hin, lehnte sich an den Rahmen und starrte ins Nichts.

Gladris seufzte und wandte sich dann endlich Themis zu, die inzwischen nicht nur verspannt sondern auch ungeduldig vor ihr saß.

„Lehfa ist nicht wie wir", sie machte eine Pause und Themis horchte auf, „Natürlich war sie schon immer dar, aber sie hat sich nicht entwickelt, wie wir. Sie ist-"

Gladris stockte und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

„Du weißt doch noch mehr, oder?"

Themis Stimme klang belegt und krächzte leicht.

„Themis, pass auf; Lehfa ist ein Teil von dir, ja, aber sie gehört hier nicht hin!", sagte Gladris schnell, flüsterte fast schon. Dann sah sie sich noch mal gehetzt um, bevor sie verschwand.

Themis sprang und stand schneller am Spiegel, als sie sich selber zugetraut hätte.

„Gladris?_ Gladris_!"

Doch bis auf den Hintergrund blieb die Glasoberfläche leer. Nicht einmal ein normales Spiegelbild blickte ihr entgegen. Geschockt und sprachlos trat sie einige Schritte zurück und stellte fest, dass auch Naphil und Kasja verschwunden waren.

„_Verdammt Leute, wo seit ihr?_"

Ihre Stimme hallte unheimlich in dem menschenleeren Raum. Themis sah sich hektisch um. Wieder trat Stille ein, doch diesmal wurde sie nicht vom Wind unterbrochen sondern von ihrem eigenen Herzschlag, der plötzlich betörend laut in ihrem Kopf hallte.

Themis drehte sich um, stolperte durch den Raum, griff nach ihrer Tasche und riss die Tür auf. Erst als sie im kühlen Korridor stand, sie Tür hinter sich zugeknallt und sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, beruhigte sie sich.

Themis stand da, schwer atmend, mit dem Gefühl, dass wenn sie noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum gewesen wäre, die Wände nähergekommen wären. Ein Gefühl, als würde sich eine Hand um sie legen und sie in den Spalt ziehen wollen, machte sich in ihr breit, und ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben.

_Was war passiert?_

_Beruhig dich erstmal Themis,_ sagte sie sich selbst, und schluckte ihre Panik hinunter, _es gibt bestimmt für alles eine logische Erklärung. _

Themis war nie ein Freund von Logik gewesen. Ihr Interesse galt eher den Mythen und Sagen, nicht der trockenen Wissenschaften, und das, was Gladris ihr vor ihrem Verschwinden offenbart hatte, weckte ihre Neugierde. Wo sie an der Frage angekommen war, warum Gladris verschwunden war.

Doch Themis schob alle Fragen beiseite. Sie war zu erschöpft und hungrig. Ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste, um noch etwas vom Mittag essen abzukriegen, ihre Spiegelbilder würden auch wieder auftauchen und der restliche Physische Kram...

Tja, mit dem mussten andere Leute auch fertig werden.

Themis griff nach ihrer Tasche, versuchte ihre Verzweiflung mit einem enthusiastischen Lächeln zu überspielen und machte sich ein optimistisches Bild von sich, als sie war.

Nach einigen Momenten des Sammelns ging sie los zur Großen Halle.

Unbewusst fing sie an schneller zu laufen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte...

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Die Große Halle war nur noch spärlich gesucht als Themis eintraf. Es gab Kalbsrouladen und Kartoffelpüree. Doch Themis griff sich nur die Salatschüssel, noch während sie sich hinsetzte, und schaufelte sich einen riesigen Berg des Grünzeugs auf ihren Teller. Sie liebte Salat, und irgendwie war ihr grade warme Nahrung zu träge.

Schnell fing sie an, sich durch die Masse von Grün zu arbeiten, wobei die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf kreisten und sie über alles gleichzeitig nachzu denken schien. Doch nachdem der größte Teil ihres Hungers gestillt und ihr Magen gefüllt war, beruhigte sie sich langsam und mit einem Klirren landete die Gabel auf dem leeren Teller.

Themis sah sich um.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Nett, dass du mich doch noch bemerkst..."

Themis fasst sich an ihr stillstehendes Herz und holte hektisch Luft. Seit wann war sie denn so schreckhaft? Acyn, der ihr gegenüber saß, musterte sie belustigt, doch dann wurden seine Züge ernst.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Die Ravenclaw mied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen beugte sie sich seitlich runter, um ihre Tasche zu greifen.

„Du, das geht grade leider nicht! Ich muss in die Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben machen! Tut mir leid, aber vielleicht morgen…"

„Hausaufgaben? Kannst du die nicht heute Abend machen?"

Themis stand schon auf, die Tasche umgehängt, und sah sich unnötigerweise in der Halle um, als ihr Blick auf den Lehrertisch fiel. Dort rückte grade Professor Lupin, als einer der letzten Lehrer, seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Tut mir Leid, Acyn, aber ich muss heute Abend mit meiner Strafarbeit anfangen!"

Das war nicht mal gelogen. Acyn nickt nur stumm und fixierte sie unangenehm. Themis zwang sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und verließ fluchtartig eilig die Halle. Das war knapp gewesen! Wenn doch nur nicht diese Sache mit dem Talisman passiert wäre…

Doch Ärgern half nichts. Themis musste wirklich Hausaufgaben machen. Also verschwand sie auf dem schnellsten Weg in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich mit dem Buch „Merlin und Morgan- _Das_ Zusammentreffen von Meistermagiern in der Keltischen Geschichte" in eine ruhige Ecke verkroch.

Dass in der großen Halle ihr Gespräch mit Acyn unter größter Aufmerksamkeit belauscht worden war, und ihr ein vor Wut funkelndes Augenpaar ihren Weg in die Eingangshalle verfolgt hatte, bemerkte Themis nicht.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag war vergleichsweise ereignislos verlaufen. Überpünktlich stand Themis um kurz vor neun Uhr vor dem Klassenzimmer für V.g.d.d.K..

Sie brauchte nur einige Minuten zu warten, bis Professor Lupin erschien- doch er kam nicht aus dem Zimmer, sondern den Korridor entlang.

„Ah, gut, dass du schon da bist, Themis! Wir müssen schließlich in den Dachstuhl hoch, und das ist ein ganzes Stück Weg. Phil wird erst ab morgen mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Heute ist Quidditschtraining und Minerva würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich ihren Sucher festhalten würde."

Themis Mund öffnete sich und sie starrte ihren Lehrer verdattert an.

„Ent-Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber sagten Sie grade, ich soll mit _Potter_ zusammen arbeiten?"

„Ja, auch Phil hat eine Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen. Nach meinem Wissensstand ist er letzten Sonntag in den Ravenclawturm geschlichen und hat einen ziemlichen Aufruhr angerichtet. Ich hab sogar gehört, dass Mad ebenfalls in diesen Vorfall verwickelt gewesen war, aber er hat eine andere Aufgabe bekommen", Lupin seufzte und grinste Themis dann an, „Also, können wir jetzt?"

Themis nickte nur stumm und folgte Pr Lupin durch das Schloss. Wie wohl ihre Strafarbeit aussehen würde? Wenigstens mochte sie den Lehrer. Bei Snape wäre sie wahrscheinlich in Lebensgefahr geraten…

Themis war noch nie im Dachstuhl gewesen. In ihrem zweiten Jahr allerdings hatte es einem Aufruhr gegeben. Damals hatte Filch´s Katze wohl ein Versteck auf dem Dachstuhl ausfindig gemacht. Angeblich war es eine unzählbare Masse an Stinkbomben und Taschensümpfen gewesen. Potter schien damals mehr darüber zu wissen, ebenso wie einige andere Schüler, doch bei Befragung hatten sie alle nur gegrinst und vor sich hin gekichert.

Was jetzt auf dem Dachstuhl war, wusste niemand so genau. Ein paar der Vertrauensschüler waren in letzter Zeit mal dort oben gewesen, doch sie sprachen nicht viel darüber und winkten bei Fragen ab mit den Worten: „Vergiss es, soo toll ist es nun wirklich nicht".

Hinter Lupin her trottend erreichte Themis schließlich die Eingangshalle, wo sie von ihrem Lehrer in das kleine Nebenzimmer geführt wurde, in dem jedes Jahr die Erstklässler auf ihre Einteilung wartet.

Themis konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war. Der Hut war ihr viel zu groß gewesen und hatte ihr ihr langes Pony tief ins Gesicht gedrückt, so dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Der alte Stoffhut hatte damals nur geschmunzelt, und Themis hatte gedacht, er würde sich über sie lustig machen. Später hatte sie von den anderen Kindern gehört, dass sie mit dem Hut gesprochen hatten. Themis hatte damals niemanden erzählt, dass das einzige, was der Hut gesagt hatte, ein leises „Das wird Lustig" gekichert hatte, kurz bevor er „Ravenclaw" ausgerufen hatte. (Der Hut ist übrigends ein Sadist.)

„Wir sind da", sagte Lupin fröhlich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Themis sah sich um. Der kleine Raum mit der rotbraunen Holzvertäfelung sah nicht nach Wir sind da' aus.

Ihr Lehrer trat stattdessen auf die Wand genau gegenüber der Tür zu und tippte auf drei unterschiedliche Ornamente.

„Gumplespuck", sagte er danach laut und deutlich- die Holzvertäfelung klappte zur Seite und eine ziemlich dunkle Wendetreppe kam zum Vorschein.

Lupin sah über seine Schulter zu Themis, die ziemlich ernüchtert dastand. Das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können.

"Nach Ihnen, Professor", antwortete Themis auf den fragenden Blick ihres Lehrers, der daraufhin lächelte und sich der Treppe zuwandte.

Hintereinander stiegen sie die ziemlich modrig riechende Steintreppe hinauf, die überhaupt nicht zu enden schien.

_Wir sind wahrscheinlich bald schon auf einer Höhe mit der Decke der Großen Halle_, dachte Themis, leicht außer Atem, und sah hoch, wo Professor Lupin fröhlich pfeifend die Treppe hochschritt.

_Man hat der nen Hintern_, dachte Themis und quiekte erschrocken.

"Stimmt was nicht, Themis?", fragte Lupin, der kurz stehen geblieben war, besorgt.

Themis schüttelte schnell und mit leicht geröteten Wangen den Kopf.

Als ihr Lehrer sich weggedreht hatte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

_Mein Gott, Themis! Das ist dein Lehrer!_, schalt sie sich selber.

_Aber einen hübschen Hinter hat er..._

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Als sie endlich den Dachstuhl erreichten, war Themis ziemlich kaputt, aber schrecklich gut gelaunt (…)

„Hier wirst du den Rest der Woche arbeiten", sagte Lupin, als sie am Ende der Treppe auf einer kleinen Plattform vor einer robusten Holztür ankamen.

„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte Themis neugierig.

Lupin lächelte wissend, trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so das Themis einen guten Blick auf die Tür hatte, und drückte mit einer Hand fest gegen diese.

„Du sollst eine Kartei anlegen."

Themis holte fast panisch Luft, als sie den Raum hinter der Tür sah. Soweit sie das sehen konnte, war der Raum nicht sehr hoch, gerade hoch genug um aufrecht zu stehen. Durch den ganzen Raum zogen sich wabernde Nebelschwaden, von tiefschwarz über blau schimmernd bis hin zu blassrosa. Themis hasste diese Art von Nebel, dieses Halbdunkle… Schemenhaft konnte sie Möbel erkennen; Schränke, Kommoden, Schreibtische und Kisten, an denen sämtliche Schubladen geöffnet waren…

„Irrwichte…", hauchte sie schwach, „Das sind ja hunderte! Wo kommen die alle her…?"

Lupin schmunzelte bei ihrem geschockten Anblick und ihrer leicht hysterischen Stimme.

Während er sprach achtete er darauf, nicht in den Rahmen der Tür zu treten.

„Nicht weit von hier ist letzten Monat eine riesige, alte Mine zusammen gestürzt. Seit dem kommen jede Nacht etwa ein halbes dutzend Irrwichte aufs Schloss um Schutz zu suchen. Dumbeldore hat sich schon mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung gesetzt; Sie wollen einen Teil der Schächte wieder herrichten. Doch bis das bewerkstelligt ist…"

„…hat Dumbeldore sich angeboten, die netten kleinen Irrwichte doch einfach in seinem Schloss zu beherbergen und auf seine Schüler loszulassen, is schon klar!", murmelte Themis trocken, die sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Lupin grinste.

„Nach deiner beeindruckenden Vorstellung in meiner letzten Wiederholungsstunde kommst du ja ganz gut mit diesen Geschöpfen zurecht."

„Und ich soll jetzt eine Kartei anfertigen? Wie soll ich das denn bitte machen?", fragte Themis deren gute Laune wieder zurückkehrte. Ob es Sadismus oder die Vorfreude war, endlich mal richtig rumzaubern zu dürfen, dass sei mal so in die Runde gestellt… (Wo kommen auf einmal die ganzen Sadisten her!)

„Nun ja, du kannst ja schlecht die Irrwichte zeichnen. Aber du könntest sie zurückstauchen und genau verzeichnen, in welchem Möbelstück sie zuhause sind, wie viele von ihnen sich ein Versteck teilen und bei mehreren Schubladen auch verzeichnen, in welcher genau sich die kleinen Biester verkriechen. Sieh mal bitte nach, gleich neben der Tür müsste ein Schreibtisch mit Blättern und einer Feder liegen. Auf die obere Hälfte der Blätter kommt eine Zeichnung des Schrankes oder Kiste, in der genau eingezeichnet wird, wo sich der Irrwicht befindet. Darunter eine schriftliche Beschreibung und eventuell Besonderheiten."

Themis betrachtete den Tisch und fand alles so vor, die ihr Lehrer es ihr beschrieben hatte.

„Besonderheiten? Die sind doch alle garstig, feindselig und neigen zu Gewaltausbrüchen!"

Lupin lachte auf.

„Tja, meine liebe Themis, wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst! Ich werde jetzt verschwinden und später wieder vorbeischauen. Um viertel vor elf ist Ende. Ich habe mich mit den anderen Lehrern abgesprochen, du hast ausnahmsweise diese Woche eine verlängerte Sperrstunde, damit du auf dem Weg in deinen Turm keine Probleme kriegst. Na dann, viel Vergnügen!", er zwinkerte ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging die Treppe abwärts.

Themis wurde mulmig zumute, sobald sie alleine war. Etwas unentschlossener machte sie einen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

_Lupin glaubt echt, ich kann mit hundert Irrwichten gleichzeitig fertig werden_, dachte Themis und sah sich um. Einige der Irrwichte in Form von Nebelschwaden hatten sie bemerkt und dümpelten nun auf sie zu. Themis rief sich zur Ruhe und blickte den Geschöpfen entschlossen entgegen.

„Tja, dann wollen wir den guten Lupin mal nicht enttäuschen!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, drehte sich schnell um, griff in der Bewegung nach ihrem Zauberstab und lies mit einem Schlenker des Stabs die Türe zuknallen.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Als es an der Tür klopfte und auf ihr erschöpftes, aber amüsiertes Rufen hin Lupin eintrat, war dieser überrascht, sie auf der Vorderseite einem ungestürzten Schrank sitzen zu sehen.

„Und Themis, wie ist es gelaufen? Du hast ja ganzschön gearbeitet!"

Themis grinste und wischte sich mit ihrem Arm über die Stirn. Ihren Mantel hatte sie schon ausgezogen und auf den Schreibtisch abgelegt.

„Ja, es war schon ziemlich anstrengend. Aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht kurz helfen?"

„Worum geht's denn?", fragte Lupin und trat näher an den Schrank. Er lag zwischen einer Gruppe Kisten. Die Umgebung war beleuchtet und irrwichtfrei, und er fragte sich, wie sie es angestellt hatte, dass sich die Nebelschwaden diesen freien, halben Halbkreis um die Tür herum fernhielten.

Themis setzte zum Sprechen an, doch der Schrank unter ihr fing an zu rumpeln. Sie sah ihn an, wartete bis es aufgehört hatte und grinste ihren Lehrer dann an.

„Naja, dieser Irrwicht unter mir ist ziemlich aggressiv- die Viecher haben übrigens doch Unterschiede, Sie hatten Recht- auf jeden Fall hatte ich vor, ihn einzusperren, wie ich es mit den anderen auch gemacht habe- zumindest bei den Kommoden, wo ein Schlüssel steckte, die anderen habe ich nach da hinten verbannt, auf jeden Fall hat aber ein anderer Irrwisch den Schlüssel geklaut."

Lupin zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Und ist er bei den anderen da hinten?"

„Nein", sagte sie gedehnt und grinste verschmitzt, „Der Irrwicht hat, naja, ich vermute eine Ratte oder Maus gesehen, und ist jetzt hinter diesem grünen Schrank dahinten und sucht eine imaginären Katze- in der Gestalt von Filch…"

Lupin lachte auf und wandte sich dem grünen Schrank zu.

„Schon gut, hab verstanden."

Kurz darauf hörte man ein Poltern, ein Knurren, das eindeutig nach Filch klang, ein „Reddiculus!", und dann schwebte etwas hinter dem Schrank hervor und langsam quer durch den Raum. Es war eine Miniaturausgabe eines Heißluftballons, in dessen Korb ein wütender, wild gestikulierender Frosch saß, der aufgebracht einen winzigen Gehstock rumschwenkte, und bei dem Versuch, alles und jeden zu beschimpfen, fast aus dem Korb fiel. Er schwebte ein Stück weit von Themis Kopf entfernt weiter und in einen hellen Schrank mit abblätternder Farbe hinein, der extra für den Frosch seine Türen öffnete und schloss.

Lupin tauchte grinsend neben Themis auf und hielt ihr einen bronzenen Schlüssel hin.

Themis danke, kniete sich aufrecht hin und schloss den Schrank unter ihr. Dazu brauchte sie einige Anläufe, da der Irrwicht von innen ständig den Schlüssel wieder hinausdrückte.

Schließlich schaffte sie es und stellte sich hin. Auf dem Schrank stehend war sie sogar etwas größer als Lupin.

„Wie hast du eigentlich die anderen Irrwichte aus diesem Bereich hinausgesperrt?", fragte er dann und deutete auf die Wand von Nebelschwaden, die sich um den Halbkreis drängte.

Themis grinste, sprang vom Schrank und ging näher an die Wand. Sie deutete ihrem Lehrer ihr zu folgen und deutete auf die Rückseiten verschiedener Schränke und Kommoden, hinter die man von vorne nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe Signalfeuer befestigt. Erst hatte ich sie im Raum schweben lassen wollen, doch das Licht war zu grell. Jetzt wird das meiste von den Schränken abgefangen und zusätzlich auf die Irrwichte zurückgeworfen", erklärte sie und wischte sich dann erneut über die Stirn.

„Wirklich clever. Jetzt solltest du dich aber schlafen legen. Ich bringe dich am besten zum Turm zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle über deinen verlängerten Ausgang bescheid wissen."

Themis nickte, lächelte ihm zu und ging durch den Raum voraus, um ihren Mantel zu holen. Vor der Tür zu Treppe wartete sie, doch Lupin schüttelte verschmitzt grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein, geh du lieber vor, in deinem Zustand solltest du dich mehr auf den Weg vor dir konzentrieren!"

Knallpink und kleinlaut stieg Themis die Treppe hinunter, während Lupin hinter ihr wieder fröhlich pfiff.


	10. Kapitel 9: Dienstag, Tag des Quidditch

**Dienstag**

**Der Tag des Quidditch**

Themis wachte am nächsten Morgen als erste aus ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Sie war noch immer ziemlich fertig von ihrer Strafarbeit am vorherigen Tag. Mit halb geöffneten Augen und verschlafenem Blick schlürfte sie ins Badezimmer, um zu Duschen. Gestern hatte sie keine Lust mehr dazugehabt. Schnell schlüpfte sie in dem kalten Raum aus ihrem warmen Flanellpyjama und unter den warmen Strahl der Dusche. Es war ziemlich frostig geworden. Aus dem nächtlichen Raureif war täglicher Frost geworden. Bald würde es anfangen zu schneien. Nicht mehr lange, und auch der See würde vollständig gefrieren. Ihre neuen Schlittschuhe, das Geschenk von Acyn, fielen ihr wieder ein, und ein betrübter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich war die Dusche nicht mehr nicht halb so angenehm wie sie erhofft hatte.

Themis trocknete sich schnell ab und verließ kaum zehn Minuten später fertig angezogen und mit ihrer Tasche um die Schulter den Schlafsaal. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftraum erst nur einen kleinen Spalt breit, und stellte dann erleichtert fest, dass dieser noch völlig verlassen war, woraufhin sie durch die Tür schlüpfte.

Zugig ging Themis am Kamin und den Sesseln vorbei, an denen sie sonst immer mit Acyn saß. Auf ihrem Weg zur großen halle ließ sie diesmal den Geheimgang vom sechsten in den dritten Stock aus. Sie währe direkt neben dem Raum der Wünsche raus gekommen. Etwas, was sie nur allzu gerne vermied.

_Lehfa ist nicht wie wir._

Dieser Satz lag ihr schwer im Magen, als sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle erreichte.

_Das, was im Raum der Wünsche war und geschah existierte nicht wirklich, _sagte sie sich selbst.

_Andererseits… ich habe mir ja einen Ort gewünscht, an dem ich mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen kann. Wenn mich etwas bedrückt oder etwas Schwieriges geschehen ist, _fuhr sie innerlich fort und betrat die Eingangshalle.

_Also kann der Raum nichts spiegeln, was nicht auch da ist…_

Themis merkte resigniert, wie ihr Kopf anfing zu pochen und ließ sich recht unelegant auf der Bank an ihrem Haustisch ganz am Anfang der Halle fallen. Ein paar Ravenclaws aus ihrem und den Jahrgängen darüber waren schon da, ebenfalls eine Hand voll Huffelpuffs und Gryffindor. Von den Slytherins trudelte der erste kurz nach ihr ein.

„Glaubst du, Slytherin hat Samstag eine reelle Chance?"

Themis drehte sich ziemlich uninteressiert zu dem Sprecher ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt um. Justin Otbugh, Sechstklässler, eine Quidditschzeitschrift in den Händen haltend, beugte sich über den Tisch zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Alex Thomas, seines Zeichens nach Ravenclaw Vertrauensschüler und Fünftklässler, legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte einen Moment.

„Wenn ich die Fähigkeiten der Sucher gegeneinander aufwiege, nein!"

Justin winkte ab, während Themis, ohne hinzusehen, nach der Milchkanne griff.

„Das weiß ich selber. Ich meine den neuen Jäger der Slyths, diesen Robert Port aus Durmstrang. Mein Cousin dort hat mir bestätigt, dass er hervorragende Leistungen erbracht hat, und wäre sein Vater aufgrund seines Berufs als Auror nicht versetzt worden, wäre er direkt nach der Schule dem Rumänischen Nationalteam beigetreten!"

Alex ließ seinen Löffel ziemlich geräuschvoll fallen und keuchte. Themis sah immer noch in ihre Richtung, und hörte halb dem Gespräch zu, das aber irgendwie immer langweiliger wurde.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder!"

Im selben Augenblick streiften zufällig Themis leicht unkoordinierten Finger die Kanne- und stießen diese um.

Justin und Alex drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um.

Themis war selbst ziemlich überrascht, betrachtete erst irritiert lange die weiße Pfütze auf dem Tischtuch, und sah dann Alex vorwurfvoll an.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", herrschte sie ihn ungehalten an. Alex schrumpfte ein wenig und entschuldigte sich dann kleinlaut, während er sich wieder seinem Müsli zuwandte.

Justin grinste dämlich, aber nur, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen, dann hielt er sich räuspernd seine Zeitschrift wieder unter die Nase.

Themis seufzte und nahm die nächst beste Kanne Saft. Nach etwa einem Liter Flüssigfrucht und zwei Brötchen fühlte sie sich gewappnet genug, aus der schon halb vollen Halle zu treten.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei Nancy, die am Slytherintisch gerade ihre neue Robe präsentierte.

_Ich brache noch nen Wintermantel- und Schuhe…,_ dachte Themis, als sie sie Flügeltüren hinter sich ließ und sich recht und links umsah. Von beiden Treppen her strömten Schüler in die Eingangshalle Richtung Frühstück. Über beide konnte sie zu ihrem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen, ihre erste Doppelstunde heute. Wenn sie nach links gehen würde, konnte sie noch ein Buch in der Bibliothek abgeben, das morgen überfällig wäre. Und sie wollte es sich ja mit Madam Pince nicht versauen, schließlich hatte sie noch ein paar Jahre an dieser Schule.

In Gedanken mit der Entscheidung der Farbe der Winterstiefel beschäftigt, drehte sie den Kopf nach links- und erstarrte.

Auf halben Weg die Treppe hinunter war Acyn, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern seine Nase in der Buch in seiner Hand drückte, und schräg dahinter- Potter.

_Zwei Gründe, nach rechts zu gehen-_ dachte sich Themis und wandte ihren Blick von Phil, der einer Schar von Huffelpuffs grade versicherte, dass er die Slyths platt machen würde, auf Acyn zurück, bevor sie sich wendete. In diesem Moment sah Acyn auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich- nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Themis die Treppe hinaufeilte.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Themis seufzte erleichtert, als Professor Lupin die Stunde beendete. Die vierzehn betäubten Hinkepanks, mit denen sie gearbeitet hatten, wurden per Schwebezauber in eine große Kiste mit der seltsamen Aufschrift „Banananen Split" verstaut und die Schüler verließen nach und nach die Klasse.

Themis erhob sich von ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe, neben Justin Otbugh´s jüngerem Bruder Nick, mit dem sie letztes Jahr in Kräuterkunde zusammen gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich muss los! Ich gebe Darcy Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Wir sehen uns dann!", verabschiedete sich Nick, Themis nickte ihm zu. Als sie ihm nachsah erinnerte sie sich an sein verblüfftes Gesicht, als sie ihn fragte, ob sie sich zu ihm setzten könne.

Normalerweise saß sie zwischen Elda und Acyn, und beiden wollte sie inzwischen nicht näher als nötig kommen.

Träge stopfte Themis ihr Buch in ihre Tasche und wandte sich dabei schon zum gehen, als Professor Lupin sie zurückrief.

„Themis! Warte bitte einen Moment, ich muss dir was mitteilen!"

Die Ravenclaw sah sich verwirrt um. Einige Gryffindors waren stehen geblieben und starrten sie mit unverhohlener Neugierde an.

„Was ist denn, Professor?", fragte sie gedämpft, als sie näher an das Lehrerpult getreten war.

„Ganz ruhig, nichts Schlimmes!", winkte Lupin ab und lächelte, „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du heute nicht zum Nachsitzen erscheinen musst. Da ich gestern Phil freigegeben habe, wäre es unfair, wenn du nicht auch einen freien Tag bekommst. Und da ich gerade im Lehrerzimmer erfahren habe, dass ihr morgen in Zaubertränke einen Test schreibt…"

Themis erstarrte und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Der Test! Wie konnte ich den nur vergessen? Entschuldigung, Professor Lupin, danke Professor Lupin, aber ich muss los!"

Und damit stürmte sie an einigen amüsierten Gryf´s vorbei aus dem Raum.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Von bedrückter Stimmung in Aussicht auf einen Test bei dem unsympathischsten Lehrer der Schule war nichts zu sehen, als Themis die Bibliothek in ihrer Freistunde vor dem Mittagessen betrat. Überall saßen kleinere und größere Gruppen, die einen sprachen von Robert Port, die anderen von Potter.

Themis ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte resigniert (das tut die häufiger). Quidditch! Wie konnte man nur den ganzen Tag über Quidditsch reden! Natürlich, sie würde sich das Spiel auch ansehen, aber jubeln oder anfeuern? Nie!

Themis wandte sich um und marschierte durch die Reihen von Regalen, bis fast ganz am Ende der Bibliothek. Dort standen die Bücher über Zutaten und Zaubertränke, aber auch über Gifte und Flüche.

Aus ihrer Abteilung hörte sie schon von weitem laute, diskutierende und ihr nicht allzu unbekannte Stimmen.

„Und Port wird sie doch fertig machen! Meine große Schwester hat ihn letztes Jahr in einem Quidditschcamp kennen gelernt! Wenn irgendwer schneller als Potter ist, dann er!"

Jaja, Mad und seine sportbegeisterte Familie.

„Das kann schon sein, aber ich weiß aus zuversichtlichen Quellen, dass unser Schulsprecher sich dieses Jahr endlich dazu bereit erklärt hat, wieder als Hüter für Gryffindor zu spielen! Mehr noch! Man munkelt, er soll sogar Kapitän werden!"

Das war Ruth, ein Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, und das sie gesagt hatte war interessant, selbst für Themis, die ja allgemein eher rumsaß als sich schnell zu bewegen…

Die Ravenclaw ging ein bisschen schneller und erreichte kurz darauf die kleine Sitzgruppe in einer Ecke mit zwei hohen Fenstern, durch die man einen wundervollen Blick auf dicke, fast schwarze Schneewolken hatte. Doch noch wehte nur eine kühle Brise und das Bild der Landschaft wirkte recht erdrückend.

„Themis!", rief Elda erfreut (sie grüßte auch Snape so emotional motiviert, dass hat grade nicht viel zu bedeuten), sprang von ihrem Platz neben Mad auf einer Couch auf und rannte zu ihr herüber, nur um die etwas verdutzte und leicht peinlich berührte Themis unter allgemeinen Begrüßungen zwischen sich und Mad zu ziehen.

Die Ravenclaw schluckte trocken, schaffte es zu lächeln und sagte dann, für ihre Ohren selbst, sehr quiekend: „Hi!"

Schweigen.

„Störe ich?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

_Mein Gott krächzt meine Stimme heute… _

Ruth grinste.

„Weißt du, dass es genau zwei Monate her ist, seit du dich das letzte Mal zu uns gesetzt hast?"

_Ähm…_

„Naja, ersten, setzten ist übertrieben, ich bin geschleift worden, und zweitens, nein, aber gut dass du das weißt…"

Ruth lachte. Sie hatte eine helle, schöne Stimme und sang auch im Schulchor mit.

„Ich meine nur, ich finde das schade. Ich mag dich nämlich!"

„Ich auch!", rief Elda aus und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Äh, ja, ich mag euch auch, aber ich hatte viel zu tun…"

„Das ist keine Ausrede!", meldete sich Alex Thomas verschmitzt grinsend zu Wort, „In meiner Position als Vertrauensschüler muss ich dir sagen, dass ich Abkapslung nicht gut heiße…"

„Justin, schweig, du vertreibst sie ja gleich wieder!", rief Ruth, und alle lachten.

Themis lächelte in sich hinein. Sie saß mitten in den bekennenden Ravenclaw-Quidditsch-Fanatikern, weit und breit kein Potter, Acyn, oder Irrwicht. (A.N.: Ähm, ja, das ist jetzt schwer nachzuvollziehen….)

„Jetzt mal zu was ganz anderem: Wer weiß, wie Huffelpuff momentan spielt?", rief Mad in die Runde, wobei Ruth anfing leise zu murren.

„Ja, Ruth? Wolltest du was sagen?"

„Ja!", kam die schnelle und erfreute Antwort, „Ich will weiter über unseren Schulsprecher reden. Ich finde, der hat viel zu wenig Publicity!"

„Ja klar!", rief Elda lachend aus und beugte sich zu Ruth im benachbarten Sessel hinüber, „Du willst doch nur über seine faszinierenden, roten Locken reden!"

„Sie sind rot-braun", kam es beleidigt zurück, „Und genau deswegen faszinieren sie mich ja so. Ach, lass mich in Ruhe! Nein, ich bin auch nicht mehr ansprechbar!", sagte sie gespielt beleidigt und hob, die Nase voran, den Kopf nach oben.

Justin musste aufpassen, dass er nicht vor Lachen von Stuhl fiel. Bei den anderen sah es ähnlich aus. Themis grinste nur schief.

Ruth setzte sich wieder normal hin und blickte ernst in die Runde. Sie sah fast aus wie ein Adler, mit ihren goldbraunen, langen Haaren und den hellbraunen Augen.

„Haben wir eigentlich ne Chance?"

Alle schwiegen. Huffelpuff war natürlich für die anderen Häuser, Gryffindor und Slytherin, kein wirkliches Problem, aber das Ravenclawteam hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Jahr wenigstens Zweiter zu werden.

„Natürlich!", brach es dann aus Mad heraus, „Schließlich haben wir unsere klasse Sucherin, nicht wahr Elda? Diese Huffelpuff Helen Stockley schlägst du doch alle mal!"

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Elda, die in ihrem Sessel zusammengesunken war und mit trübem Blick langsam durch die Runde sah. Dann räusperte sie sich leise und ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig.

„Ich… werde nicht spielen."

„WAAAAAAAAAAS!"

„Aber warum? Ist wer gestorben?"

„Bist du krank?"

„Ist es ernst?"

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Themis wurde in ihrem Sessel immer kleiner. Zum ersten, weil alle aufgestanden und an Elda herangedrängt waren, und zum zweiten plagte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein bestimmtes, kleines Fach in ihrer Tasche schien schwer gefüllt zu sein, und sie hinunter zu ziehen…

„Nein, es ist nichts, ich bin nicht krank", sagte Elda leise, als der Schwall von Fragen abgeklungen war, „Es ist nur so… Ich weiß, das hört sich lächerlich an, und ihr werdet das bestimmt nicht verstehen…", sie machte eine Pause und sprach dan traurig lächelnd weiter,

„Mein Talisman ist immer noch verschwunden."

„Oh", kam der einzige, gehauchte Kommentar von Ruth.

Keiner der anderen sagte etwas, nachdem sich alle langsam wieder auf ihre Plätze begeben hatten.

Warum?

Tja, das lag daran, dass dieser Talisman wohl funktionierte. Seit Elda mit Phil zusammen gewesen war, spielte sie tatsächlich besser. Natürlich war sie schon vorher klasse gewesen, aber eben nur die Beste aus Ravenclaw. Jetzt konnte sie sich auch mit den Suchern anderer Häuser messen, zumindest mit Huffelpuff und Slytherin.

Themis saß steif auf ihrem Platz zwischen Elda, die abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte, und Mad, der bedrückt den Fußboden musterte.

Ihre Finger fingen an, unkontrolliert zu zucken.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte sie schlicht in die Runde. Ein paar Leute sahen auf.

„Ich auch", sagte Elda leise, und ohne sich weiter abzusprechen verließen sie schweigend die Bibliothek.

Nach einer Weile sah Themis sich um.

„Du Elda, ich muss nochmal auf Toilette. Gehst du schon mal vor?"

Die Sucherin nickte trocken und verschwand um eine Ecke. Themis wartete, bis sie ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, verkroch sich in eine Ecke hinter einer Statue und kramte nervös in ihrer Tasche. Endlich, nach Sekunden des Bangens, hielt sie ihn in der Hand.

Der silberne Schmetterling schimmerte schwach in der dunklen Ecke, die kalte Kette hing schlaff an ihrer Hand herab.

Beruhigt ausatmend steckte sie den Talisman wieder in das Innenfach ihrer Umhängetasche, hängte sich diese vorsichtig um und lief den Gang entlang Richtung Große Halle…

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Ihr, die lest

Jedoch nicht schreibt

Seit verdammt in Ewigkeit.

Denn dieses junge Mädchenherz

Quält sich Stund um Stund im Schmerz.

Tag um Tag wird es getrieben,

Von den wenig treuen Lieben

Zu schreiben und zu fantasieren.

Diesen Lieben zu verdanken

Brechen auch die geistig Schranken

Und der Fluss der Wörter viele

Gewidmet meiner großen Liebe

Die Fantasie, der Spaß, das Lachen

wird dies zum Kapitel machen.

Doch die, die wagen, ohne Namen

Oder Kommentar zu gehen

Werden nach dem Tod mein Antlitz sehen.

Auf das der Fluch, der auf mir lastet

Auch in euren Seelen rastet.

Doch auch jenen werde ich erscheinen,

dies stets gut mit min Herz meinten.

Doch jene werden dann gelobt

Da min Herz vor Glück stets tobt

Wenn da steht: „War alles gut!

„Vor dem Cap ziehe ich den Hut!"

o-o-o-O-o-o-o


	11. Kapitel 10: Mittwoch COMPLETE!

_Ich sage hier nicht viel, nur dass ich totkrank war, mein Computer fast gestorben wäre, ich wieder nur zwei Reviews fürs letzte Cap bekommen habe und meine beste Freundin wieder mit ihrem Ex zusammen ist._

_Danke._

**Mittwoch**

**Tag der Zuneigung**

Am nächsten Morgen war Themis mit Ruth die letzte, die aufstand. Draußen auf den Ländereien lag endlich Schnee, doch das hatten die beiden Ravenclaws noch nicht bemerkt.

In ihre Zaubertränkebücher vertieft schritten sie schweigend zum Frühstück hinunter.

„Wargroffkraut ist ein Mondschattengewächs, oder?", fragte Ruth, ohne aufzusehen, und setzte sich etwas abseits ihrer Klassenkameraden zwischen Dritt- und Siebtklässler.

Themis nickte, was ihre Leidensgenossin aber nicht sehen konnte.

„Und es wächst nur unter einsamen Fichten."

Ruth lies ihr Buch scheppernd auf ihr Besteck fallen und sah Themis gequält an.

„Was sind denn jetzt auf einmal _einsame Fichten_? Müssen wir das etwa auch wissen? Gehört das nicht zu Kräuterkunde? Oh mein Kopf, ich glaub ich sterbe!"

Themis legte wie unter Trance ihre Hand auf Ruths Schulter, ihre Augen weiterhin auf einen Artikel über den Einfluss von Sumpfwasser auf Schilfgras.

„Mach dir nichts draus, es ist ja nur ein Test."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Professor Snape hat heute ausgesprochen schlechte Laune", erkündete eine Stimme hinter ihr. Themis wandte sich von ihrem Buch ab und drehte sich um.

Vor ihr stand ein hochgewachsener Junge mit kurzem, lockigen roten Haaren und haselnussbrauenen Augen. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. Auf seiner Brust glänzte das Schulsprecherabzeichen.

„Warum denn?", fragte Ruth neugierig, die sich jetzt auch umgedreht hatte und den Jungen fasziniert anstarrte, als wäre er erleuchtet.

„Nun", fing der Junge an und senkte verschwörerisch seine Stimme, „Zufälligerweise habe ich heute morgen mitbekommen, wie sich Professor Lupin und Professor Snape stritten. Wobei unser verehrter Zaubertränkelehrer wohl eher den Hauptpart einnahm. Anscheinend hatte sich über Nacht ein Irrwicht in seinem Nachtschränkchen eingenistet und ihn nicht grade freundlich begrüßt…"

„…Snape ist wie irre rumgehüpft und hat sich büschelweise Haare rausgerissen. Man, wenn's das noch nicht gegeben hätte wäre das ne supercoole Aktion für uns gewesen, nicht wahr Lizard?"

Das war Potter gewesen, der sich angeschlichen und dem Schulsprecher kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Themis verkrampfte sich und griff schon hinter sich, um ihr Buch zu fassen zu kriegen, fluchtartig aufzuspringen und weg zu laufen. Mehr als deutlich sah sie vor Augen, was die letzten Male passiert war, als sie Phil gesehen hatte, und noch einmal, bei so vielen Zeugen, wäre fatal.

„Aber Hawk, wollten wir uns nicht ändern? Hm?", fragte der Schulsprecher amüsiert und dirigierte Potter munter schwatzend zum Gryffindortisch.

Themis entspannte sich langsam und sah sich um.

Die Kerzen hingen noch an der Decke, keine Möbel schwebten in der Luft und auch der Boden hatte sich nicht aufgetan.

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hätte die Ravenclaw erleichtert sein müssen, doch wieder taten sich neue Fragen auf.

_Hatten diese „Aussetzer" im Endeffekt doch nichts mir Phil zu tun…?_

Kopfschüttelnd, um die verwirrenden Gedanken zu vertreiben, wandte sie sich wieder dem Frühstückstisch zu, als ihr Ruth auffiel, die mit leicht verklärtem Blick Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Billius ist mit mir los", antwortete Ruth verträumt.

„Was!"

„Billius Granger! Unser Schulsprecher! Sag mal, lebst du auf dem Mond oder bist du blind? Der ist doch ein Gott!"

„Er ist dein Gegner!", erwiderte Themis, der dieses Gesülze auf die Nerven ging, und holte Ruth so aus ihrem Dämmerzustand heraus.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn Granger wirklich Griffindors neuer Hüter oder sogar Kapitän wird, können du und deine Jäger einpacken! Nichts gegen euch, aber er hat schon in der zweiten Klasse die Bälle von Sechstklässlern gehalten!"

Ruth schwieg auf diese Aussage hin nur noch und stocherte den Rest des Frühstücks lustlos in ihrem Rührei rum. Themis nutzte die Zeit um ihren Artikel fertig zu lesen.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Alleine machte sich Themis auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Ruth wollte nach Elda sehen, der wohl in Aussicht auf den Test schlecht geworden war. Die Ravenclaw ging recht langsam, da sie noch 12 Minuten Zeit hatte und darüber hinaus noch versuchte, sich ein Rezept einzuprägen. Erst als sie schnelle Schritte hörte und jemand sie rief, drehte sie sich schlagartig um.

Acyn war ihr nachgelaufen, hatte aber nicht damit rechnet, dass sie sich so schnell umdrehte und rannte Themis schlichtweg um.

„'tschuldigung", nuschelte Acyn atemlos und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Au! Nein, warte, beweg dich nicht- meine Haare haben sich- AU!- ich hab gesagt beweg dich nicht!"

Themis knurrte genervt und versuchte eine Träne zu unterdrücken.

„Meine-Haare-haben-sich-in-dem-Rausverschluss-deines-Pullover-verfangen", erklärte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Oh", war Acyn peinlich berührter Kommentar. Ziemlich still beobachtete er, wie Themis, neben ihm kniend, versuchte ihre Haare von seinem Pullover zu trennen. Irgendwann schien sie einzusehen, dass das nicht so einfach war, und griff hinter sich in ihre Tasche. Kurz darauf hielt Themis ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und deutete auf den Knoten- oder versuchte es.

„Warte", sagte Acyn vorsichtig, um die Ravenclaw nicht weiter zu reizen, „Lass mich das machen. Du könntest mir- oder dir- ein Ohr wegfluchen."

Themis nickte nur kurz und fluchte dann, da sich diese Bewegung als äußerst schmerzhaft erwies.

Langsam griff Acyn in seinem Umhang. Themis schniefte herzzerreißend. Acyn grinste verstohlen. Themis sah aus wie ein angeketteter wilder Löwe. Ihre Haare waren schrecklich zerzaust und sie sah todunglücklich aus.

„Was ist? Warum grinst du so? Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte Themis empört und verschränkte die Arme.

Acyn lachte auf.

„Nein, aber deine Haare- aber auch egal. Kom ein Stück näher, damit die Haare während dem Zauber nicht unter Spannung stehen."

Themis zog eine Schnute, beugte aber folgsam den Oberkörper weiter nach unten.

„Mach hinne, von der Haltung kriege ich Rückenschmerzen", brummte sie genervt.

„Ach- ich find' das eigentlich ganz bequem", sagte Acyn gut gelaunt, während er vorsichtlich die losen Strähnen beiseite schob, um den Knoten zu erreichen.

Themis antwortete nicht sondern starrte an die Wand.

Vorsichtig tippte Acyn den Reißverschluss an, der sich auch bewegte, doch dann stieß Themis einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.

„AU! Verdammter Grobian! Ein paar meiner Haare würde ich gerne behalten! Man, das glaub ich doch nicht! Lass mich das machen!"

Damit beugte sich Themis noch weiter hinunter, um mehr Spielraum zu haben, hielt sich mit einer Hand die losen Haare aus der Sicht, und die andere Richtete sie auf den Reißverschluss auf Acyns Brust.

„Oho- Moment mal! Was hast du vor, wenn ich das erfahren dürfte?"

„Ich löse mich von dir, Acyn, sieht man das nicht?", grummelte Themis, während sie versuchte, ihren Zauberstab ruhig zu halten. Acyn schluckte trocken.

„Der Pullover ist noch ganz neu-"

„Halt doch still! So, jetzt, nicht mehr wackeln, sonst rutsch ich noch aus…"

Themis schob die Tatsache beiseite, dass sie hier, in den Kerkern, halb über Acyn hing, mit dem sie eigentlich nicht mal sprechen sollte, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Spruch- Wenn es etwas gab, mit dem sie nicht spaßte, dann waren dass ihre Haare.

„_Movete!_"

Ihre verfangenen Haare zuckten, entwickelten ein Eigenleben und fingen an, sich die Schlangen zu bewegen. Rasend schnell entknoteten sie sich, und erschlafften dann schließlich.

„Puh, das war´s", murmelte Themis und stand auf, doch ihre Beine gaben nach.

„Was-?"

Wieder kniete sie.

„Na toll, meine Beine sind total im Eimer. Was soll das denn nun schon wieder! Scheiß-"

„Kein Wunder", unterbrach sie Acyn in ihrem Wortschwall, „Wir haben da gute zehn Minuten rumgehockt."

„WAS!"

Themis sprang auf, taumelte leicht, doch ignorierte das lähmende Gefühl in ihren Beinen.

Wenn sie zu spät kommen würde, würde Snape sie ihm Test durchfallen lassen.

„Wo willst du denn auf einmal hin?", rief Acyn ihr hinterher.

„Zum Unterricht, du Grobian! Wir schreiben einen Test, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!"

Acyn starrte sie völlig entgeistert an, schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und rannte hinter ihr her.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Fluchend und wüste Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd erreichte Themis den Korridor durch den sie zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke kommen würde. Hinter sich hörte sie wie Acyn aufholte, doch sie zwang sich nach vorne zu blicken.

Themis hatte die düstere, eisenbeschlagene Tür schon fast erreicht, als sich ein Schatten von der Wand löste und ihr den Weg versperrte- Darcy.

Themis bremste etwas ungeschickt ihren Sprint ab. Auch Acyn wurde langsamer und sag Darcy verwirrt an.

"Hallo Acyn!", rief Darcy fröhlich. Themis Gesichtszüge gefroren innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde, doch ihr Körper erhitzte sich. Dunkle Vorahnungen stapelten sich in ihrem Kopf während sie Darcy anstarrte und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Umgebung um ihre Erpresserin verschwamm.

"Hallo Darcy", grüßte Acyn verwirrt, der von der angespannten Themis zu der etwas zu- zutraulich lächelnden Darcy blickte und zurück, "Sollten wir nicht reingehen?"

Darcy machte einen Schritt auf Acyn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Geh nur schon vor", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, "Ich muss noch kurz was mit Themis besprechen, und dann kommen wir nach, ja?"

Themis würde speiübel, doch sie bewegte sich nicht und zwang sich, durch Darcy hindurch zu sehen.

Acyn nickte langsam, warf noch einen unsicheren Blick auf Themis, doch da diese ihn nicht beachtete, beeilte er sich in den Klassenraum zu gelangen.

Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte herrschte Schweigen. Darcy schien vollkommen locker zu sein. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und strich mit einer Hand über die marmorne Fensterbank.

"So, meine liebe Themis, es sieht so aus, als würde ich dein kleines Geheimnis nicht mehr für mich behalten können."

Darcy sprach nicht weiter sondern beobachtete sie.

Irgendwie setzten sämtliche lebenswichtige Funktionen bei Themis aus- das Atmen, der Blutfluss, die Beweglichkeit ihres Körpers- selbst wenn ihr jemand in diesem Moment ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt hätte, wäre sie währscheinlich wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben und hätte auf grund des Energierückschlags ihrem Anmgreifer den Arm gebrochen. Doch dann sprach sie ruhig und ausdruckslos mit einer Stimme, die in ihren Ohren so ganz und garnicht ihrer eigenen entsprach.

_"Ist dir das Geheimhalten zu anstrengend geworden oder bist du seit neustem undicht?" _

Darcy lachte auf. Ihre Stimme war nicht länger freundlich, sondern kalt und überheblich.

"Aber, aber Themis! _Du _hast dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten! Oder habe ich etwa die Umrenn-und-Anmach-Ausnahme-Klausel übersehen!"

Themis schwieg. Ihr Körper entspannte und ihr Blick schärfte sich, als würde sie plötzlich genau wissen was sie tun musste. Darcy jedoch nahm ihr Schweigen als ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung.

"Wie ich sehe siehst du deinen Fehler ein. Vielleicht hast du Acyn noch nicht klar genug gemacht, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst. Aber ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein."

Darcy löste sich von der Wand und ihre Hand verschwand in ihrem Umhang. Kurz darauf stellte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit auf die Fensterbank.

Dann stellte sie sich so dicht vor Themis, dass Themis jede ihrer falschen Wimpern zählen konnte, wobei Darcy noch ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie.

"Ich gebe dir eine Woche", sagte sie leise und kalt, "Dann hast du Acyn dieses Zeug untergejubelt, ansonsten werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass niemand auf dieser Schule mehr mit dir redet, und zwar für den Rest deines Lebens!"

Und mit wehendem Umhang verschwandt sie im Klassenzimmer.

Themis stand völlig ruhig in der Mitte des Korridors, zur linken das Klassenzimmer, rechts den Sims mit dem Fläschchen.

Ihre rechte Hand griff in ihre Tasche und kurz darauf hielt sie ihren Zauberstab vor sich.

_Darcy war bestimmt nicht die Art von Person, von der sie sich etwas vorschreiben lassen würde._

Die Flasche hob sich vom Boden ab und schwebte in die Mitte des Korridors, in Themis Blickfeld.

_Niemand hatte das Recht ihr vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hatte._

Die milchiche Flüssigkeit fing an zu kochen. Das Gebräu färbte sich tiefrot.

_Jetzt würde sie ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen._

Ein leises Bersten von Glas war zu hören. Das Fläschchen schien sich seltsam zu verzerren. Dann herrschte Stille.

Mit einer einziegen energischen Drehung dirrigierte sie das Fläschchen gegen die steinerne Mauer des Korridors.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ das Schloss in seinen Grundfesten erzittern. Die Explosion wuchtete Themis rückwärts gegen die Wand. Ihr Hinterkopf schlug hart auf, und ein betäubender Schmerz schlich sich durch ihren Körper. Einen Moment lang verzog sie vor Schmerz ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch anscheinend war die Haut in ihrem Gesicht zu großen Teilen verbrannt. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde immer heftiger, gleich würde sie ohnmächtig werden.

Ein Spritzer kaltes Wasser brachte sie dazu, noch einmal ihre Augen aufzureißen. Nur für einen Moment sah sie klar: Das klaffende Loch in der Kerkerwand, die aufgerissenen Rohre aus denen unaufhaltsam Wasser strömte, die erschrockenen Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden hinter dem Vorhang von Wasser, das fledermausartige Gesicht ihres Zaubertränkelehrers, der aus der Tür gestürmt kam und anscheinend auf sie einschrie.

Doch Themis hörte nichts. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm und kurz darauf sackte sie zur Seite in das schon fast 20 cm hoch stehende Wasser.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Das Erste was Themis wahrnahm waren Schatten.

Ein Verband drückte auf ihre Stirn und erschwerte Themis das Öffnen ihrer Augen. Sie lag angezogen auf einer Pritsche auf der Krankenstation. Ein Vorhang trennte ihren Bereich ab. Noch leicht verzerrt hörte sie aufgebrachte Stimmen hinter dem Stoff diskutieren und sah schemenhafte Gestalten herumlaufen.

Themis sah sie um und entdeckte links von ihr ihre Tasche und ihren Zauberstab auf einem Beistelltisch und ihrem Umhang über einem Stuhl hängend.

Schwer atment verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

_Es war schon wieder passiert! _

Mit einem Ruck setzte Themis sich aufrecht hin und strich sich vorsichtig übers Gesicht. Die Verbrennungen waren schon vollständig verheilt. Sie hielt ihre Hände etwas weiter von ihren Gesicht entfernt und entdeckte einen lockeren Verband um ihre rechte Hand. Doch nur ihre Handfläche und das Handgelenk waren verbunden, ihre Finger wiesen keine Zeichen einer Explosion auf. Themis dankte innerlich den hervorrragenden Fähigkeiten der Krankenschwester.

Ein Weile starrte sie ihre verbundene Hand an. Die Hand, mit der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Loch in die Kerkerwand gesprengt hatte.

Ob jemand verletzt war?

Schnell schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante und eilte zum Vorhang. Ihre Hand griff schon danach, als sie ihren Namen hörte und innehielt.

"... ich sagte ja schon, Themis ist sehr temperamentvoll, aber sie würde nie vorsätzlich-"

"Remus, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass sich deine Menschenkenntnis schon häufiger als nicht so ausgereift erwiesen hat wie man dir eigentlich unterstellen könnte?"

"Willst du etwa sagen, dass Themis einen Anschlag auf dich verüben wollte?"

"Deiner Meinung nach bin ich also paranoid, Minerva, wenn ein Loch in eine der Wände meines Klassenzimmer gesprengt wird!"

"Severus! Reiß dich zusammen, du-"

"Aber, aber Minerva! Wir sind doch alle Erwachsene und können uns doch zivilisiert über diesen Vorfall unterhalten, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Aus Themis Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe. Selbst der Schulleiter war hier. Würde sie jetzt der Schule verwiesen werden?

Doch Snape meldete sich wieder zu Wort und schob ihre Befürchtungen weg...

"Es ist schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass dieses Mädchen Amok läuft!"

... auf ein neues Level der Grausamkeit.

"Ich bitte dich, Severus, dafür haben wir keinerlei Beweise! Ich meine, wir sind in Hogwarts! Wenn nicht alle fünf Minuten etwas Schwermagisches passiert müssten wir uns ernsthaft Sorgen machen!"

Doch Professoer Lupin stimme klang nich ruhig und bedacht wie immer, sondern angespannt. Das war wohl das Beunruhigenste, das Themis in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte. Auf Snape allerdings schienen diese Worte keinerlei Wirkung zu haben, denn er schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Sie wird noch ganz Hogwarts zu Fall bringen..."

McGonagall meldete sich wieder zu Wort, doch sie schien sich nicht an Snape zu wenden, denn ihre Stimme zitterte vor gewaltsam aufgebrachter Beherrrschung.

"Ich bitte dich Albus, sie ist noch ein Kind-"

"Sie ist ein Satansbraten, wenn Sie erlauben Herr Direktor, und man sollte sie rausschmeißen!"

"SEVERUS!"

Diese dreistimmig geschmetterte Antwort erschütterte nicht nur Themis, die unweigerlich zusammen zuckte, sondern auf Snape, denn energische Schritten und ein lautes Knallen zeigten seinen Abgang an.

Themis taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie das Bettgestell streifte und ihre Hand sich im Laken verkrampfte.

Das war´s! Jetzt würde sie von der Schule geschmissen werden! Sicher, Beweise, dass sie bei den anderen seltsamen Vorfällen dabei war, aber Zeugen!

Als Potter fast von der Treppe gestürtz war, war das gesamte Treppenhaus voller Gemälde gewesen! Zwar hat wahrscheinlich niemand gesehen, dass sie etwas _getan_ hatte, aber sie hatte auch nicht geholfen.

Und als der Kronleuchter runterfiel hatte Darcy sie kurz darauf entdeckt!

Und jetzt, vor einer ganzen Klasse und einem Lehrer der sie zudem hasste, hatte Themis, in einem bis auf sie selbst völlig leeren Korridor, eine Wand gesprengt!

"Psst, Themis, hier!"

Ein Zischen lies sie herumfahren. Rechts von ihrem Bett war der Vorhang leicht zur Seite gezogen, und ein blonder Schopf schob sich durch den Spalt.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Themis eben so leise und eilte zu Acyn, der sie frech angrinste.

"Kann ich zu dir rüberkommen?", fragte er und lies sich dann auch nicht lange bitten, "Mad und Elda haben angefangen über Quidditsch zu reden."

"Die sind auch hier!", fragte Themis entsetzt, während Acyn hinter dem Vorhang hervortrat.

Acyn blieb stehen, betrachtete Themis kurz und packte sie dann an den Schultern. Sie hatte noch nicht mal mit ihrem Protest angefangen, als sie schon von Acyn auf dem Bett plaziert worden war. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

"Alle aus unserer Zaubertrankklasse sind hier", sagte er ruhig.

Themis hauschte nur noch ein "Alle!", dann ließ sie sich hintenüber in in ihre Kissen fallen.

"Oh Gott, dass kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal", sagte Acyn ruhig und anscheinend leicht amüsiert, "Madam Pomfrey hat darauf bestanden, dass alle herkommen, ob verletzt oder nicht, und einen Trank gegen Erkältung und Lungenentzündung und sowas bekommen. Sie ist fast ohnmächtig geworden, als man ihr gesagt hat, dass die Wasserleitung im Keller gesprengt wurde. Ich will garnicht wissen, was da alles drin sein muss, damit unsere Krankenschwester so aus dem Häuschen gerät!"

Themis fuhr hoch und starrte Acyn an.

"Es gibt Verletzte? Wieviele? Wer?"

Acyn hustete um sich bei Themis entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

"Nur eine Handvoll Huffelpuffs, die direkt an der Wand gesessen hatten, aber sie hatten nur leichte Verbrennungen und Schürfwunden. Mad hat sich das Handgelenk verstaucht; Er hatte mit seinem Stuhl gekippelt und ist wegen der Druckwelle durch das halbe Klassenzimmer geflogen", Themis holte tief Luft, doch Acyn grinste, "Hat ihn nicht sonderlich gestört, er fand das eigentlich recht unterhaltsam!"

"Verdammt", hauchte Themis und drehte ihren Kopf, um Acyn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Das Grinsen verschwandt aus Acyn Gesicht und er stand auf.

"Hey, ist doch nicht so schlimm!" Er beugte sich über das Bett und streckte seine Hand aus, um Themis umzudrehen, doch eine herrische Stimme unterbrach sein Vorhaben.

"Mr Malfoy, ich bitte Sie, Miss Brocklehurst jetzt uns zu überlassen", sagte Pr McGonagall, die den Vorhang weit geöffnet hatte und somit den Blick auf Lupin, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbeldore freigab, die sich leise unterhielten.

Acyn trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück, machte aber keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.

"Professor Flitwick ist im Moment leider auf einem Kongress, aber als stellvertretende Schulleiterin müsste Ihnen meine ausdrückliche Anweisung reichen um mir Folge zu leisten", fuhr McGonagall gereizt fort, dann räusperte sie sich und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort, "Sie können von mir aus vor der Tür warten."

"Das muss er nicht", meldete sich Themis zu Wort, die aufgestanden war und nach ihrem Mantel griff. Acyn sah sie sprachlos an, doch sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, während sie sich dem Umhang anzog. Professor McGonagall wurde wieder ungeduldiger und winkte Acyn zu gehen. Nach kurzem Zögern und einem Blick auf Themis verschwand er schnellen Schrittes.

"Sie wollen mich sprechen, nehme ich an", sagte Themis als sie sich umdrehte, ihre Tasche ergreifend, und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen.

"Richtig, richtig. Ich denke Sie sind uns eine Erklärung schuldig! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", antwortete die stellvertretende Schullleiterin und drehte sich zu ihren Kollegen um.

"Albus, Remus, wir können dann. Soll ich Miss Brockelhurst nachher nochmal vorbei schicken, Poppy?"

Themis schritt hinter der Lehrerin aus dem abgetrennten Bereich, blieb aber einige Schritte zurück. Die Krankenschwester kam jetzt auf sie zu und musterte sie kritisch.

"Sie schaffen es doch sicher, heute abend den Verband selbst abzunehmen, oder?"

Themis nickte stumm.

"Nein, ich glaube Minerva, wenn sie keine Beschwerden mehr hat habe ich meinen Teil erfüllt."

Die Krankenschwester verschwand energischen Schrittes in einem weiteren abgetrennten Bereich.

Themis lenkte ihr Augenmerk auf den Schuldirektor, der sie nun ansah.

"Ich denke, wir gehen in dein Klassenzimmer, Remus, das liegt am nächsten", sagte er dann ruhig, ohne seinen bohrenden Blick von Themis zu nehmen, der zunehmend unwohler wurde.

Hinter den drei Lehrern her zu laufen, mit dieser Ungewissheit, was man jetzt mit ihr machen würde, war eins der grauenhaftesten Erlegnis die Themis jemals hatte. Als sie das Büro erreicht hatten trat Themis als letztes ein. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Snape am Fenster und stierte nach draußen. Er nahm aber keinerlei Notiz von den Neuankömmlingen.

"Setz dich doch, Themis", sagte Professor Lupin freundlich und deutete auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe. Den dazugehörigen Stuhl hatte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs an die Wand befördert.

Themis nickte nur zum Dank, die Kehle war ihr wie zugeschnürt.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen. Professor McGonagall hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, den sie aus der ersten Reihe neben das Lehrerpult befördert hatte. Dumbeldore besah sich einen Gloibus, auf dem dreimal so viele Länder eingezeichnet waren wie Themis kannte. Lupin lehnte gegen den Tisch, den er zuvor bewegt hatte.

Die Stille machte Themis fertig. Keiner der Lehrer schien ihretwegen hier zu sein. Keiner starrte sie an. Keiner ging aufgebracht auf und ab. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Genau eine Minute hielt Themis diese Stille aus, wie sie an dem Wecker sehen konnte, der neben dem seltsamen Globus stand.

"Kann mir einer von Ihnen sagen, wie ich diese Wand gesprengt habe?"

Ihre Stimme schien in dem doch eigentlich recht kleinem Raum zu hallen. Sie klang laut und unpassend, und sofort hatte Themis das Bedürfnis, mit dem Kopf vorran gegen eine Wand zu rennen, denn ausnahmslos aller Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Selbst Snape schenkte ihr einen äußerst missbilligenden Blick.

"Nun, Miss Brockelhurst, dass wüssten wir auch gerne", meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort, "Wir- zumindest Professor Lupin- können lediglich eine Theorie aufstellen."

Themis versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu verzweifeln. Stattdessen lenkte sie ihr Augenmerk aus Remus, der jetzt zum Lehrerpult trat und seine Hände auf den Tisch abstützte.

"Es ist im Grunde recht einfach", fing er an, ruhig und klar verständlich, "Gesprochene Zauber hinterlassen so eine Art Schatten, den man aufspüren kann, eine Art Rückstand. Darüber hinaus kann man bei gesprochenen Zaubern auch den Zauberstab kontrollieren und dadurch herausfinden, welcher Zauber zuletzt verwendet wurde."

"Aber ich habe nichts gasagt", schlussfolgerte Themis, die sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor, nicht genau daran erinnern konnte, was vor der Explosion passiert war.

Remus nickte und streckte sein Hand aus.

"Richtig. Könntest du mir jetzt deinen Zauberstab geben? Laut Gesetz darf ich bei leichten Vergehen nur mit deiner Einstimmung deinen Zauberstab kontrollieren, es sei denn ich habe eine Verfügung vom Ministerium. Aber ich glaube, davon können wir in diesem Fall absehen, nicht wahr?"

Themis überreichte ihrem Lehrer stocksteif ihren Zauberstab. Irgendwie nahm sie das Ganze nicht so locker wie Professor Lupin, der das Holz kurz abtastete und es dann mit seinem eigenem Zauberstab anvisierte.

"Prior Incantado!", rief er entschlossen; Themis wartete mit abgehaltenem Atem.

Nichts, absolut gar nichts passierte.

Professor McGonagall murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Dumbeldore trat näher, warf einen Blick auf den Zauberstab und trat dann wieder zurück, wo er wieder eine Landkarte einer Insel an der Wand betrachtete.

Snape jedoch eilte mit riesigen Schiritten zum Pult, während er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog und sich sofort aus Themis stürtzte.

"Prior Incantado!", zischte er durch zusammen gepresste Lippen, doch wieder passierte nichts.

"Severus, vielleicht-", versuchte es Remus, doch Snapes deutete ihm mit einer ungehaltenen Geste zu schweigen.

Noch zwei weitere Mal probierte es der Zaubertrankmeister, bis Themis Zauberstab anfing zu qualmen.

"Severus, lassen Sie, es reicht!", fuhr McGonagall ihn dann an, woraufhin er sich wieder zu seinem Fenster zurückzog.

"Es ist unmöglich! Das hat sie auf keinen Fall getan!", rief er von seiner Position aus und fuhr fort, aus dem Fenster zu starren.

"Es sieht aber ganz so aus, Severus", sagte Lupin, und schien irgendie, auf eine sadistische Art und Weise, amüsiert.

"Moment mal", meldete sich Themis jetzt zu Wort, die es inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, nicht verzweifelt zu sein. Ihre Stimme war eigentlich fast zu scharf für eine Unterhaltung mit Lehrern, doch das merkte sie kaum.

"Ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, was unmöglich ist und was ich auf gar keinen Fall getan habe!"

Remus lachte auf und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Dann ging er in den hinteren Teil des Raumes zu Snape, wo die beiden anfingen, sich leise und aufgebracht zu unterhalten, anscheinend in einer anderen Speache, den Themis verstand kein Wort.

Dumbeldore schien sich endlich von seiner Karte gelöst haben zu können, denn er nahm Remus Platz ein und beugte sich leicht lächelnd zu Themis herunter.

"Höhere Magie", flüsterte er amüsiert.

"Was? Wie? ICH? Nie! Ich meine, ich bin bestimmt nicht unbegabt, aber höhere Magie, ich bitte Sie!" Themis sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Höhere Magie! Das war so ab den 16 ZAG!

Von hinten meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

"Ich sags euch doch! Die hat nie im Leben höhere Magie angewendet! Das hat keiner mehr auf dieser Schule, seit P-"

"Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Dumbeldore, dann wandte sich der Schuldirektor wieder zu Themis, die völlig fertig inzwischen halb auf dem Tisch lag.

"Themis, dass ist im Grunde nicht Ungewöhnliches."

Themis erschrack beim Klag der ruhigen Stimme des Professors und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Ach?"

"Ja!", fuhr Dumbeldore fröhlich fort, "Ich kannte mal einen Jungen, der hat seine unfreundliche Tante aufquellen lassen, da wäre jeder Hefeteig neidisch geworden!"

"Toller Vergleich", murmelte Professor McGonagall völlig demotiviert.

"Auf jeden Fall ist es zwar selten, aber nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn heranwachsene Zauberer manchmal Sachen- oder in diesem speziellen Fall Wände- zerstören", setzte jetzt Remus ein, der wieder zum Pult gekommen war, einen entnervten Snape im Schlepptau.

"Ich bin sicher", sagte Dumbeldore zuversichtlich, "Dass Professor Snape Ihnen gerne einen Trank brauen wird, um diese in Ihrem Alter noch recht unangebrachten Kräfte zu unterdrücken."

Ein kurzer Blick auf Snapes hasserfülltes Gesicht unterstützte Themis in ihrer Meinung, dass sie da gar nicht so von überzeugt war.

"Es wird einige Tage dauern", knurrte Snape dann kurz angebunden.

Themis fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Sack Kieselsteine in ihren Gedärmen verstaut.

"Gut. Danke", krächzte sie, schluckte und stand schnell auf.

Auch Professor McGinagall stand auf.

"Da das geklärt ist, finden Sie sich bitte in ihrem Schlafraum ein. Ich befreie Sie hiermit von meinem Unterricht. Da Sie heute keinen Nachmittagsunterricht haben, bitte ich Sie die Zeit zu nutzen, um sich zu erholen."

Themis nickte nur.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor McGonagall. Pr Dumbeldore, Professor Snape", Themis schluckte und wich Snapes Blick aus, "Professor Lupin."

Lupin nickte ihr freundlich zu.

"Bis morgen Themis. Und erhol dich. Das Sprengen von Schlösser befreit dich nicht vom Nachsitzten!"

Themis nickte nocheinmal, und verlies so schnell sie konnte den Raum.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Blindlings lief sie durch die Gänge. Themis hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tuen sollte. Sie war viel zu durcheinander, um sich hinzulegen. Außerdem würde sie den Gemeinschaftsraum am liebsten nie mehr betreten, ebenso wie die Bibliothek, die Große Halle und überhaupt jeden Raum, in dem sie auch zur zufällig jemandem über den Weg laufen könnte. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schlug sie den Weg Richtung Eulerei ein.

Themis hatte noch nie sonderlich viele Briefe geschrieben. Ihre Eltern sagten immer, solange nichts kommt, ist auch nichts passiert. Manchmal bekam sie Postkarten von ihrem Vater. Er war Archiologe und reiste viel. Aber er hatte es bis jetzt immer so eingerichtet, dass er in den Sommerferien bei seiner Familie war. Themis Mutter war Autorin.

Atemlos betrat sie den hohen Turm. Themis besaß zwar keine eigene Eule, aber ab und zu benutzte sie eine Schleiereule der Schule. Sie nahm den schönen Vogel von seiner Stange und trug ihn zu dem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür.

Whärend sie der Eule namens Kirja ein Stück Kesselkuchen zuschob, das sie in ihrer Tasche befunden hatte, kramte sie Papier, Feder und Tintenfässchen hervor und began zu schreiben.

Liebe Mum,

Wie geht es dir so? Was macht dein Krimi über die gestohlene Statur des Apollo? Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Dad gehört? Die letzte Nachricht die ich von ihm bekommen habe war aus Grönland. Ist er immernoch da? Feiern wir eigentlich Weichnachten zusammen? Letztes Jahr hatte das ja leider nicht geklappt.

Gut, wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast geht es mir um was ganz anderes. Im letzter Zeit habe ich viel Stress und wie du dir wahrschienlich vorstellen kannst, hat das recht wenig mit dem ganzen Schulkram zu tun.

Ich sprege Gegenstände.

Und das meine ich wörtlich. Wenn du letztes Jahr gesagt hast, dass ich -pubertierend- total anstrengend und ständig kurz vorm ausrasten bin, sollte ich dir lieber nicht sagen, dass ich ein Loch in die Kerkerwand von Snape gesprengt habe.

Ich habe keinen Plan, was mit mir los ist. Die Lehrer übrigends auch nicht. Einige seltsame und recht verwirrende Theorien, aber da scheint nicht viel dran zu sein.

Ich würde dich ja nicht damit belästigen wenn ich grade nicht mit sämtlichen meiner Leuten einen Konflict zu lösen hätte.

Wenn du nen Rat oder Tipp hättest, wäre das sehr hilfreich, ansonsten kümmer dich nicht alzu sehr drum, du weißt ja, ich pack viel :)

Deine dich liebende Tochter

P.S.: Kannst du dich an Phil Potter erinnern? Ich hab ein paar Mal über ihn... geredet. Naja, auf jeden Fall habe ich mir seinetwegen eine Woche nachsitzten eingehandelt und darf mich jetzt mit ein paar hundert agressiven, mordlustigen, blutlechzenden Irrwichten rumschlagen :( Bedauer mich.

Deine Themis

Themis lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre schlagfertige Mum. Ihr konnte man so leicht nichts vormachen, sie würde bestimmt einen Rad wissen. Mrs Brocklehurst wusste sogar meistens besser über etwas bescheid als ihr schrecklich belesener Mann.

Vorsichtig faltete und rollte sie das Blatt zusammen und band es an das Bein der Schleiereule. Kirja schuhute zufrieden und satt; Sie hatte den ganzen Rest Kesselkuchen aufgefressen.

Themis trug die Eule zu einer der kleinen Öffnungen und sah zu, wie der weiße Vogel am Himmel immer schwerer zu erkennen war.

Die Tatsache, dass es jemanden gab, der ihr helfen konnte, beruhigte Themis ungemein, und sie beschloss, in ihren Schlafraum zu schleichen, um McGonagalls Rat zu befolgen.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Überraschung war´s die mich erfasst

Als tatsächlich wer machtRast

In meiner Welt und Fantasie

Geklautes Land voller Magie

Die uns verleitet viel zu schreiben

Und für Rückmeldung zu leiden

Ein paar hatten sich die Müh gemacht

Und über mein Gedicht kurz nachgedacht

So mancherwar´s, ich will nicht lügen

Dass nicht mancher nach denRügen

Leicht amüsiert sein Statement gab

Und ich nun mehr Antwort hab

Doch zum letzten Cap, so lang´s auch war

Nicht mehr als zwei Reviews in bar

Doch Red' scheint nirgends Frucht zu tragen

Will´s denn niemand auch nur wagen

Zu verfassen kurz und schnell

Den Gedanken klar und hell

Und mir damit ne Freud zu machen

Ich hoff, ihr hattet was zum Lachen.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o


	12. Kapitel 10,5: Mittwoch Abend,der Rest

**Kapitel 11.5 : Das Ende vom Tag der Zuneigung**

o

o-o-O-o-o

Ähnlich wie Themis war ich schon halb am Schlafen, als ich das elfte Kapitel fertigstellte und hoch lied, denn da war doch was was noch fehlte...  
**(Lest bitte ganz unten die dicke Nachricht auf jeden Fall!)**

(Es geht um die Namensänderung der Geschichte!)

-oo-o-o-O-o-o-o-o

"Ich- hab verschlafen", keuchte Themis und stemmte die Hände in ihre schmerzende Tallie.

"Das ist für abends 20 nach 9 ne völlig logische Erklärung", drang Potters amüsierte Stimme zu ihr durch.

Themis stockte._ Den _hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen!

"Schon gut Themis", meldete sich Professor Lupin zu Wort, "Wir gehen jetzt am besten sofort los."

Themis nickte, immernoch atemlos.

Schweigend ging sie hinter ihrem Lehrer und Potter hinterher.

Dass waren ja schone Aussichten! Über zwei Stunden mit Phil in einem Raum, der nebenbei auch noch bis zur Decke mit Irrwichten gefüllt war, und genug Möbelstücke um sie herum, dass sie eine ganze Amarda fliedender, totbringendes Alltagswaffen aufstellen könnte.

Den ganzen Weg über betete sie stumm zu irgendjemandem, damit diesen Abend nichts passierte. Doch innerlich machte sie sich aufs Schlimmste gefasst...

Themis war mehr als mulmig zumute, als Professor Lupin sich in dem kleinen Nebenraum der Großen Halle von ihnen verabschiedete. Bis aufs Äußerste gespannt stieg sie hinter Potter die Treppen hoch. Als sie den Raum betrat, stellte sie verwundert fest, dass Phil sich nach links wandte und an der Wand entlangging. Ihr abgesicherter Halbkreis war noch da, doch Phil verlies diesen und verschwand in der zwilichten Dunkelheit, die Themis einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

_Ist doch fantastisch so! Vielleicht kriegst du ihn ja den ganzen Abend nicht zu Gesicht!_, flüsterte eine freudige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

"Stimmt", murmelte Themis und legte ihre Tasche ab.

_Du bist doch nicht etwa enttäuscht?_, hakte die kleine, dafür viel zu neugierige Stimme nach.

Themis schnaubte. Sowas unglaublich Bescheuertes! Entrüsted machte die Ravenclaw sich daran, die Signalfeuer an einer Seite des Halbkreises zu löschen, um einen neuen Bereich bearbeiten zu können.

Aufgebracht über diese lächerlichen Gedanken schmetterte Themis die ersten Zauber gegen einige blassviolette Wolken.

Als wenn sie darauf erpicht war, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, der ihr etwas derartig Zerstörerisches weckte!

Höhere Magie! So ein Schwachsinn. Sie war doch einfach nur wütend auf Phil.

Themis seufzte und ließ eine Schranktür zuknallen um einen Irwicht einzusperren.

Sowas Bescheuertes aber auch. Warum musste sie auch so kindisch in ihren Ansichten gewesen sein? Brachte doch eh nichts. Nur Ärger, und von dem hatte sie grade genug.

_Themis hörte das leise Knarren einer Tür und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Kichernd und flüsternd stiegen eine Hand voll Mädchen angeführt von Elda die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter._

_"Oh- Hallo Themis!", rief Elda leise, als sie ihre Klassenkameradin bemerkte, "Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch auf bist!"_

_"Was macht ihr hier- zu dieser Zeit?", fragte Themis leise. Die Mäschen ließen sich immernoch flüsternd auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder. Elda setzte sich neben Themis._

_"Ich hab doch in einer Stunde Geburtstag!", antwortete Elda und grinste breit._

_"Oh- Pyamaparty?", fragte Themis, die die Mädchen betrachtete._

_"Ja- aber es kommen noch ein paar Jungs!", kicherte Elda._

_"Nicht die an die ich grade denke, oder?", fragte Themis, doch ein leises Klopfen unterbrach sie._

_Elda trippelte barfuß zum Porträt und öffnete es. Sofort wurde sie stürmisch von einem Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren begrüßt- Phil Potter._

_Hinter ihm betraten noch vier weitere Jungs aus Griffindor den Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum, die Themis nur vom Sehen her kannte._

_Elda mit Anhängsel kam nun herüber zum Kamin._

_"Nen Abend Mädels!", rief Phil leise und grinste in die Runde. An Themis blieb sein Blick hängen._

_"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verdutzt._

_"Verschwinden", sagte Themis knapp und stand auf. Sie war als einzige noch richtig angezogen und sah wirklich sehr fehl am Platze aus._

_"Hey- benimm dich", zischte Elda und knuffte Potter in die Seite._

_"Nein, schon gut Elda. Ich kom später mal rüber und gratuliere!", damit erhob sich Themis, lächelte die etwas zweifelnd ausehende Elda an und verkroch sich am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf einen Fenstersims. Ob die Tatsache, dass sie den Vorhang halb zuzog und somit fast unsichtbar war, übertrieben war, ist Ansichtssache. _

_Themis nahm ihr Buch wieder in die Hand und konzentrierte sich auf das tragische Schicksal von Arthus und Morgan._

_Die kleine Partygesellschaft wurde allmälich lauter. Die Jungs hatten wohl Vorräte aus der Küche besorgt und nach und nach trafen noch einige Gäste mehr ein._

_Grade als sich die eifersüchtige Verwandschaft über den neugeborenen Thronfolger und Sohn Morgan's hermachte, setzte sich Ruth zu ihr auf den Fenstersims und Themis schlug ihr Buch zu._

_"Ich hasse Flaschendrehen!", seufzte sie und grinste Themis an._

_"Warum? Es macht doch Spaß- mit den richtigen Leuten...", fragte die Ravenclaw nach._

_"Ich- ich hab Schiss vor den Aufgaben", gab Ruth dann zu und sah aus dem Fenster._

_"Ach was! Elda wird schon aufpassen dass die Aufgaben nicht zu heftig werden", sagte Themis und knetete am Saum des Vorhangs herum._

_"Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei den anderen?", fragte Ruth nach einer Weile und sah Themis direkt an, "Nein warte, sag nichts- Phil!"_

_"Genau, Potter", antwortete Themis seufzend und schlug demonstrativ ihr Buch auf._

_"Ach jetzt komm schon- so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht! Warum kannst du ihn denn nicht leiden?"_

_Themis schlug ihr Buch wieder zu und sah Ruth mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen an._

_"Weil er mich aggressiv macht wenn ich ihn nur ansehe. Irgendwann werden wir uns noch richtig in die Haare kriegen, ich sehs schon kommen. Aber solange er mit Elda zusammen ist werde ich sehr nett und zurückhaltend sein und Menschenansammlungen meiden. Darum."_

_Ruth seufzte._

_"Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht böse, aber ich werde jetzt zu den anderen gehen. In einer Viertelstunde wollen wir anstoßen."_

_Themis nickte nur und sah Ruth hinterher, die zu dem Kreis aus Schülern vor dem Kamin ging. _

Die letzte Kommode knallte zu und ihr neuer Bereich war fertig. Erschöpft ließ Themis sich auf einen Nachttisch nieder.

Sie entschied sich, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen- sie war in Phil verliebt gewesen. Seit er mit Elda zusammen gewesen war und ständig bei den Ravenclaws rumgehangen hatte. Dass war noch ganz am Anfang des vierten Schuljahres gewesen.

Ihr Leben kotze sie grade echt an. Das vierte Schuljahr, in dem sie sich ständig mit Phil in den Haaren gelegen hatte, schien im Vergleich zu ihrer momentanen, recht stressigen Situation meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Damals waren er und Elda grade auseinander gegangen.

_"Guten Morgen Themis!"_

_"Tach Potter", kam die lahme Antwort hinter einem riesigen Buch hervor._

_"Was machst du eigentlich an einem solch schönen Sommertag im Schloss? Lass mich raten- äh, du liest?"_

_"Wow, haben sie dir endlich beigebracht, wie man Gesehenes verarbeitet? Ich bin beeindruckt."_

_"Kannst du mich wenigstens ansehen, wenn du mich schon fertig machen musst?", kam es gespielt beleidigt von Phil, der rückwärts vor ihr herging._

_Doch Themis dachte nicht daran, ihr Buch runterzunehmen, sondern beschleunigte ihre Schritte, so das Phil fast ins Stolpern geriet._

_"Potter, mal im Ernst- hast du nichts Wichtiges zu tun? Quidditsch spielen, Erstklässler verarschen oder Nachsitzten? Musst du ausgerechnet mich an einem Freitagnachmittag verfolgen?"_

_"Ich verfolge dich doch garnicht! Du läufst mir hinterher!"_

_Ungewollt musste Themis grinsen, und sie hielt ihr Buch noch ein wenig höher, damit Phil es nicht bemerkte._

_"Mein Gott! Wie kann man mit vierzehn die selben blöden Antworten geben wie mit dreizehn! Entwickel dich mal weiter Junge!"_

_"Hey, nun mal langsam junges Fräulein, deine Antworten werden auch nicht grade kreativer!"_

_Themis nahm ihr Buch runter und drängte Phil, das Buch in seine Magengrube gedrückt, rückwärts den Gang entlang._

_"Das kommt vielleicht daher, dass mich immer wieder der selbe arrogante Witzbold anspricht und mir langsam die Ideen ausgehen, wie ich diesen wieder loswerden könnte! Weißt du eigentlich wie mich deine Hartnäkigkeit ank-"_

_Doch kein Wort kam mehr über ihre Lippen. Themis ließ das Buch fallen und hielt sich eine Hand über den Mund. Stumm formte sie Worte, doch nichts geschah._

_Zornig funkelte sie Phil an, der höhnisch grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase rumspielte._

_Themis deutete energisch auf ihre Kehle, doch Phil nahm keinerlei Notiz davon._

_"Hm? Entschuildigung, ich war grade abgelenkt- Hast du was gesagt?"_

_Themis starrte ihn entrüstet an, doch Phil fing nur an seinen Zauberstab immer wieder in die Luft zu werfen und aufzufangen. _

_"Warum starrst du mich denn so an? Hab ich dir was getan? Hey, wir können doch über alles reden!"_

_Themis knurrte und packte Phil am Kragen._

_"Hey- was soll das? Lass mich los!"_

_Doch die Ravenclaw zog den Gryffindor hinter sich her, über drei Stockwerke, an dutzenden faszinierten Schülern vorbei, bis zum Büro von Professor Flitwick. _

_Sie ließ Phil los, der sich den schmerzenden Hals rieb und deutete drohend auf das Namensschild neben der Tür._

_"Pah- das machst du eh nicht!", sagte der und grinste._

_Doch das Grinsen erstarb, als Themis ernergisch gegen die Tür klopfte._

_Ein bösartiges Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als die Tür aufschwang und sie Phil wieder am Kragen packte._

_Ihr Hauslehrer kam grade eine Leiter runtergekrakzelt, die an einem der riesigen Bücherregale lehnte, die die Wände seines Büros säumten._

_"Oh- Miss Brocklehurst, und -oh, Mr Potter! Womit kann ich helfen?"_

_Der kleine Lehrer kletterte auf seinen Stuhl und einen einen Stapel Bücher, bevor er sich wieder ihnen zuwandte._

_"Ähm", stammelte Phil, doch Themis zog ihn ein Stück näher an das Pult ran und ließ ihn dann abrupt los, wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verlohr._

_"Nun, wenn Sie nichts sagen, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen", sagte der Professor mit gerunzelter Stirn. Phil kicherte blöd._

_Themis deutete auf Phil, dann griff sie nach seinem rechten Arm und deutete mit seiner Hand, in der er immer noch den Zauberstab hielt, auf ihrer Kehle._

_"Oh, achso", rief Professor Flitwick aus und vollführte einen ausladenen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab._

_Themis atmete auf._

_"Danke, Professor! Man ist das ein schreckliches Gefühl."_

_"Könnten Sie mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, was hier los ist?", fragte der Professor, und musterte die beiden Schüler vor ihm._

_"Oh, wissen Sie Professor- Potter hier fand es wohl-", fing Themis an, und warf ihrem Kameraden einen Blick zu._

_Der hatte beide Hände in einer flehenden Geste erhoben und formte ein stummes "BITTE NICHT!"._

_"Sagen Sie mal, Mr Potter", meldete sich jetzt wieder ihr Lehrer zu Wort, "Müssten sie nicht eigentlich wo anders sein? Soweit ich weiß hatte ihre Hauslehrerin ihnen doch für den Rest des Monat Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, oder?"_

_Phil schien zu schrumpfen._

_Themis jedoch lächelte in sich hinein._

_"Stimmt Professor, Potter hat eigentlich Nachsitzten. Aber wissen Sie, wir schreiben doch diesen Test nächste Woche, und da habe ich zusammen mit Potter in McGonagall Klassenzimmer geübt. Leider"- sie warf Phil, der ihrer Ausführung hoffnungsvoll folgte, einen tötlichen Seitenblick zu- "Hatte Potter den Gegenzauber für den Schweigefluch vergessen, und da Professor MacGonagall nicht von ihrer Besprechung zurückkam, habe ich Sie aufgesucht. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht gestört", endete Themis, und lächelte versöhnlich._

_Professor Flitwick kicherte leise, und deutete mit einem Wink, dass sie gehen konnten._

_Vor Phil verließ die verschmitzt grinsende Themis das Büro. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, seufzte Phil auf._

_"Man war das knapp! Danke, dass du mich nicht angeschwätzt hast!"_

_Themis drehte um und sah ihn verständnislos an._

_"Spinnst du? Ich werds Professor McGonagall sagen- die Strafe wird wesentlich schlimmer!"_

Wenn Themis jetzt so darüber nachdachte machte sich der Wunsch in ihr breit ihren Kopf gegen irgendwas kaltes und hartes zu stoßen. Alles schein so kindisch und belanglos und blöd!

Ein Poltern holte sie aus ihren selbstmidleidigen Gedanken. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah Phil, am Boden liegend, vor ihm eine umgestoßene Komode, hinter ihm igendetwas. Themis konnte nicht erkennen was es war, doch alleine die Kälte die davon ausging reichte ihr.

Sie überlegte nicht lange sondern sprang auf.

"Riddiculus!"

Das Wesen, was immer es auch gewesen war, verwandelte sich in ein geflügeltes Borstenschwein und verschwand grunzend im Nebel außerhalb des Kreises.

Unsicher trat Themis näher an Phil heran, die rechte Hand mitsamt Zauberstab immer noch ausgestreckt.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir Potter?"

Der Gryffindor richtete sich hustend auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und er sah sich etwas desorientiert um, aber ansonsten schiem es ihm gut zu gehen.

"Überrumpelt worden?", fragte Themis und reichte ihm die Hand, wobei sie sich allerdings skeptisch umsah- wie hatte der Irrwicht Phil in diesen Bereich folgen können?

"Unsinn", grummelte der Gryffindor, stand aus eigener Kraft auf und geriet ins Straucheln.

"Setz dich lieber", sagte Themis auf einmal sehr unsicher.

Phil blieb stehen. Er sah richtig wütend aus und sein Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Was ist das eigentlich für ein Bannkreis- da kann ja jeder x-beliebige Irrwicht ohne jeden Widerstand durch!"

Die Ravenclaw sah Potter total verdutzt an. Achso war das, ihr Zauber war schuld, aha. Na dann war ja soweit alles klar.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Ich bin doch bis jetzt wunderbar mit dem Leuchtfeuer zurechtgekommen! Warum legst du dich mit so einem starken Ding an?"

Themis spürte wie ihr heiß wurde; Eine kleine Stimme in ihr sagte ihr noch saghaft dass aggresiv werden keine Lösung ist, dann wurde sie überrollt.

"Glaubst du ich kann meine Gegner nicht richtig einschätzen?" Phil sah so aus als würde er ihr im nächsten Moment einen Fluch entgegen schleudern.

"Natürlich kannst du das nicht; Du bist ein Gryffindor, Löwen denken nicht! Was war dass überhaupt für ein Vieh dass dir gefolgt ist?", rief Themis wütend.

"Das war-", schrie Phil schon fast, doch dann stockte er. Einen Moment lang huschte sein Blick zu der wabernden Wolkenwand, dann funkelte er Themis zornig an.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Kümmer dich lieber darum dass diese Feuer mal ihren Zweck erfüllen!"

Damit drehte er sich um und schien wieder verschwinden zu wollen.

Themis fixierte ihn. Die Gegend um Phils Gestalt schien zu verschwimmen, ihre Gedanken schienen wie auf Eis gelegt.

Ein Knall und ein erstickter Aufschrei rissen Themis aus ihrer Starre. Das erste was sie realisierte war Phil, der einen Satz nach hinten machte. Sie folgte seinem entsetzten Blick.

Eins der Leuchtfeuer schien explodiert zu sein. Der Schrank an dem es befestigt gewesen war hatte Feuer gefangen und Funken sprangen auf sämtliche Möbel über.

"Raus hier!", rief eine Stimme hinter Themis. Ein flüchtiger Blick über ihre Schulter lies Themis erkennen das Professor Lupin am Eingang stand, jedoch halb verdeckt hinter der Tür.

Ein weiterer Knall rieß ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Der nächste Schrank brannte lichterloh. Das zweite Leuchtfeuer war außer Kontrolle.

"Kommt raus da- beide, sofort!", ertönte die Stimme ihres Lehrers erneut.

Doch Themis konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihr Blick hing an den grellroten Flammen, die sich nun über eine ganze Wohnzimmergarnitur erstreckten.

_Ich hab es wieder getan,_ hallte durch ihren Kopf. _Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren!_

Aus einem ihr nicht nachempfindbaren Grund traten Themis Tränen in die Augen.

"Phil!"

Die Stimme von Remus Lupin klang heiser und erschrocken. Themis schaffte es endlich ihren Körper zu bewegen und drehte sich nach dem Gryffindor um.

Potter stand wie aus Stein gehauen dar, den Kopf erhoben, mit weit geöffneten Blicken etwas anstarrend, dass sich nun zwischen den beiden brennenden Schränken aus der Nebelwand herausbildete.

Etwas Körperloses kam auf ihn zu. Schwarz und formlos, doch weit aus lebendiger als gewöhnlicher Nebel. Die Gestalt aus Nebel und Dunkelheit kroch leicht schwankend über den Boden und kam dem bewegungslosen Phil immer näher.

"IGNEUS LUMEN!"

Themis Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Die Wörter kamen einfach aus ihrem Mund. Sie hatte nichts mal darüber nachgedacht. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille. Doch dann ließ das Ergebnis selbst Lupin den Atem anhalten.

Ein riesiger Ball aus gleißendem Licht schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Das Licht war weiß und brannte in ihren Augen, doch Themis sah nicht weg. Den Arm mitsamt Zauberstab ausgestreckt spornte sie die Kugel weiter an. Angespannt sah sie zu wie der Zauber auf das formlose Wesen zuraste. Als das Licht auf das Wesen traf wurde dieses gepackt und mitgerissen. Die Kugel trieb es durch die brennen Schränke und zurück in die wabernde Dunkelheit.

Dann wurde es wieder still. Nur das knisternde Holz und die zischenden Flammen waren zu hören.

"Imber!", ertönte Lupins Stimme von weiter hinten. Eine kleine Wolke bildete sich über den brennenden Schränken. Sekunden später donnerte es und Regen ergoss sich über die Möbel.

Themis ließ ihren Arm sinken. Ihr Kopf pochte zum Erbrechen. Sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment würde er platzen. Schwer atment schloss sie die Augen.

"Komm mit", hörte Themis plötzlich eine ruhig Stimme. Professor Lupin stand neben ihr, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Themis nickte nur.

Ihr Lehrer dirigierte sie aus dem Raum heraus. Sie machte die Augen kaum auf.

Schlaf! Ruhe, ein warmes Bett und Schlaf!

Von dem Weg quer durchs Schloss bekam sie kaum was mit. Eine erschrockene Stimme und das Rauschen vor Vorhängen ließ sie vermuten dass sie im Krankenflügel war.

Und tatsächlich wurde sie kurz darauf von Madam Pomnfrey abgetastet. Nachdem die Krankenschwester festgestellt hatte dass alle lebenswichtigen Organe wohlbehalten und alle Gliedmaßen noch dran waren wurde die Ravenclaw auf eine Pritsche bugsiert.

Poppy sagte irgendwas zu ihr- aus reinem Instinkt heraus zog sie sich schlaff den Umhang über den Kopf und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.

Ein Trank wurde ihr eingeflößt und eine Decke wurde Themis bis zum Kinn gezogen.

Themis blinzelte und wartete auf den Schlaf der sie gleich übermannen würde. Ein leisegehaltenes, hitziges Gespräch zwischen zwei Personen hinter einem Vorhang wurde zu einem Rauschen. Dann schlief sie ein.

t.b.c.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Igneus lumen (lat.: gleißender Lichtkörper) der Zauber mit dem Themis die Leuchtfeuer heraufbeschworen hat um den Bannkreis zu erichten_

_Imber (lat.: Regenguss) zum Löschen von Feuer_

_(Ich garantiere nicht für die Richtigkeit- ich hab in 3 Jahren Latein null gelernt ;))_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Soo, Zeit zum Erklären...

Tja, also wie ihr vielleicht mitgekriegt habt hab ich lange nichts mehr gemacht. Das liegt zum einen an der Tatsache das "ich echt die Welt am Hals hatte", (zitat der erbse), und zum anderen einfach keine Lust hatte -.- (ach kommt schon, dass kennt doch jeder und hat auch jeder mal)

Naja aber nu bin ich ja wieder da und will mal was fertig machen. Und mit der Story fang ich an.

Nun gut, jetzt zu den Erklärungen:

In den Reviews kommen sehr oft Fragen und Befürchtungen triefend von Bangen und Ängsten vor, und ich sollte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Also werde ich nun Fragen beantworten... Naja, soweit dass ich nichts vorwegnehme. Kann ja sein dass mir bei meinen verzwickten Gedankengängen keiner folgen kann... -seufz-

**Fragen**

**Frage 1:** Bekommen wir eigentlich irgendwann mal ne Auflösung, WESHALB Themis den Anhänger überhaupt behalten hat, bzw. nicht wenigstens nachträglich zurück gibt? Ich denke Elda ist ne libe, sanfmütige, die ihr das verzeihen würde... und schon hätte Dracy keinen Grundstein mehr ... (Jean nin asar ahi smabell)

Antwort: _Nun- ja. Für mich ist es total nachvollziehbar, aber ich kenne schließlich auch die ganze Vorgeschichte der Personen, ihr nicht -grins-. Naja, also es stimmt, Elda ist ein herzensguter Mensch und schrecklich lieb und nett- und deswegen auch scheißenbeliebt. Und da ist der Haken. Selbst wenn Elda Themis glauben würde (und das würde sie sofort), ihre ganzen Freunde nicht. Und vor allem wenn Darcy dann auchnoch anfangen würde aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Elda ist nun mal ein sehr offener Mensch und deswegen weiß jeder wie viel ihr an dem Talisman liegt. Themis würde sich die halbe Schule auf den Hals hetzten- sie ist Außenseiter, die trifft es immer zuerst..._

**Frage 2:** Sag mal kann es sein, dass bei dir alle Eltern irgendwie alleinerziehend sind? Viele haben den Nachnamen der weiblichen Person (Granger, Brocklehurst,...). Waren Herm udn Ron bei dir mal ein paar, dass sich aber wieder schied (schiebe ich auf den Namen Billius, wie du sicher verstehen kannst) oder haben sie einfach nur Hermiens namen angenommen? (Jean nin asar ahi smabell)

Antwort: _Nun ja- also bei Ron und Hermione fand ich es irgendwie recht einleuchtend (höhö), Hermione hat nun mal die Fäden in der Hand und bestimmt wos langgeht. Bei Themis Brocklehurst hab ichs gemacht damit sie einen überhaupt erwähnten Namen hat. Ich hab keinen bekannten Typen gefunden der als Vater gepasst hätte, also hab ich mir gedacht dass die Eltern einfach ihren jeweiligen Namen behalten haben, geht inzwischen ja auch. _

_Die Frage war mir wichtig weil es wohl etwas Verwirrung gegeben hatte- aber ich kann euch beruhigen, bis auf Draco und Harry ist keiner alleinerziehend (muahahaha, wenn ihr wüsstet...)_

**Frage 3:** wie gefährlich/stark krank ist denn unsere leibe Themis... bitte, sag mir nicht, dass alles mit einem tragischen Tod endet. (Jean nin asar ahi smabell)

Antwort:_ Nein, als das kann ich versichern, sterben wird keiner! Aber tragisch wirds, ein bisschen... _

**Frage 4:** Würd mich interessieren wie die "Spiegelbilder" den das mit Lehfa, meinen... (Lila Lina)

Antwort: _Sie meinen es tatsächlich so wie sie das gesagt haben- Lehfa gehört eigentlich nicht in Themis rein. Aber sie ist schon seit Themis Existens anwesend. Es ist garnet mal soo schwer zu verstehen, aber die Erklärung kommt später. Auf jeden Fall wollten Themis' Spiegelbilder sie vor Lehfa warnen!_

**Frage 5:** sehr interessant...ich denke, dass der Teil der Persönlichkeit der "entflohen" ist jetzt bei ihr dominiertgg...deshalb ist Lupins Hinterteil plötzlich so...spannend! (BlackNightmare16)

Antwort: _räusper... knallpinkwerd... Eigentlich hatte ich überhaupt nicht vor, auf diese Frage (oder Behauptung, wie mans nimmt) zu antworten, aber bevor jemand auf den Dedanken kommt Themis' Libido wäre mit ihr durchgegangen rücke ich wohl mal ein paar verkorkste Vorstellungen zurecht!_

_NEIN! Das hat ÜÜÜBERAHUPT REIN GARNICHTS damit zu tun. Themis ist Gottverdammte 15 Jahre alt, da passieren einem halt so schwachsinnige Sachen wie Kicheranfälle im Zaubertränkeunterricht, zweideutige Bemerkungen dienen der allgemeinen Erheiturung beim Frühstück (auf Kosten der eigenen Person) und man findet Lupins Hinter plötzlich toll-HORMONE! Ich schwöre ich kann da nichts für -rofl-_

_(Insgeheim hab ich mich auf die Frage gefreut... #evilgrin#)_

**Frage 6:** ...ich frage mcih nur welche Liebe dann siegen wirdlol...Acyn oder Phildaumen für mafloy drückparteiisch bin) (BlackNightmare16)

Antwort: _Wer spricht den hier von Liebe? Also echt, ich kann mich nicht erinnern je irgendwas von derartig absuden Gefühlen auch nur ansatzweise erwähnt zu haben! (flöt, da müsst ihr (wen) anders fragen...) (und nein "_Jean nin asar ahi smabell_", es wird auf keinen Fall Mad werden!)_

**Frage 7:** ein bisschen psycho veranlagt, diese kopfschmerzen, was Aber woher kommen sie und wieso weiß themis nicht mehr wo sie schon überall war und wo nicht? (erbsenpuerre)

Antwort: _Also ehrlich Liebste Erbse, wie sollte ich den die letzten Kapitel füllen wenn das jetzt rauskommen würde? _

**Frage 8:** Sag mal, erläuterst du die Story mit den vier Spiegelbildern nochmal? So ganz bin ich da nicht durchgestiegen. War das ein Traum? Ein geheimer Raum? Muss ich etwa noch mal die ganzen Story durchlesen, weil ich was wichtiges vergessen habe? (die Vorstellung ist schon di reinste Folter, das ICH was übersehen haben könnte XD (Jean nin asar ahi smabell)

Antwort: _Es ist eigentlich recht simpel- Jedes Spiegelbild stellt einen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit dar. Kasja ist ihr Temperament, Gladris das geballte Wissen, Naphil die Gutmütigkeit in Person und Lehfa- naja, siehe Frage4! _

_Den Ort hat sie sich aber nicht selbst ausgedacht sondern von diesem Turm hat sie in einem Buch gelesen, und zwar muss in der Geschichte eine junge Magierin eine Prüfung bestehen und nacheinander gegen jeden Teil ihrer Seele antreten, erst dann darf sie höhere Magier lernen. Hat was mit Kontrolle und Selbsterkenntnis zu tun, aber egal... (laberlaberlaber) Auf jeden Fall wollte sie das Mal ausprobieren und zieht sich seit dem jedes Mal in den Raum der Wünsche zurück, wenn sie Ruhe braucht oder Probleme hat. (oder beides) Praktisch diese Spiegelbilder, ne?_

**Frage 9:** Auch ihre Spiegelschwestern geallen mir.. Das buschige Haar kommt einem bekannt vor... Hermine? Oder Zufall? Und was ist mit Phil's Mum? Bittebitte verrat uns das irgendwann, genauso wie bei Acyn... (Den Namen find ich übrigens, wie auch Themis genial... Wie kommst du auf solche Namen?) (MoonyTatze)

Antwort: _Also das Buschige dicke Haar, das grundsätzlich das macht was es will ist von- mir #grins# Ich hab zwar nicht ganz das Volumen wie Hermione aber doch schon echt dickes Haar. Aber genug von mir- Phil´s Mum. Ja das Fräulein- da kommt ihr nicht so schnell drauf, was? #muahahaha#_

_Und noch weniger kommt ihr auf den weiblichen Anteil in Acyn. Wenn ich irgendwann mal Langeweile hab mach ich nen Oneshot und klärs auf, aber ihr könnt auch auf jeden fall auf den Epilog freuen, der wird nämlich zur Abwechlung mal unsere alten Helden beinhalten..._

_(Zu der Frage mit den Namen- Ich hab ein klasse Götternamenlexikon im Internet gefunden- Themis ist die Göttin der Gerechtigkeit bei den Römer oder Griechen, müsst ich jetzt noch mal kucken...)_

**GANZ WICHTIG!**

**Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte war im Grunde eine ganz andere- deswegen passt der Name nicht mehr- er wird geändert!**

**Ihr müsst das unbedient beachten und eventuell die Geschichte noch mal neu bei den Favourites aufnehmen. **

**(ich weiß nicht genau ob das auch so übernommen wird, denke aber schon)**

**Änderung des Namens der Geschichte in: "Sidhe- Raben im Stress"**

_(Ich ändere den Namen etwa eine Woche nach der Veröffentlichung dieses Kapitels)_

**Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch zu Frieden gestellt!**

**mfg**

**Eure Ladüü**

_(Wisssenwertes Teil 1: Snape und Lupin haben sich übrigends bei dem Schüler-Lehrer-Gespräch in Rumänisch unterhalten!) _


	13. Kapitel 11: Noch nicht mal Donnerstag

Mottwochnacht/DONNERSTAG: Aufbau der Klimax oder auch Apokalypse genannt (Teil 1)

Der Sonnenschein von oben und unten irritierte Acyn zuerst. Ueberhaupt fuehlte sich die Sommerwaerme auf seiner Haut seltsam prickelnd an, als wuerde er im Winter ein warmes Haus betreten.Verwundert ueber seine eigenen Gedanken ging er weiter den steinigen Weg hinunter. Durch die Buesche konnte der Blondschopf kaum erkennen wo der See aufhoerte und der strahlend blaue Horizont began. Blau und goldgelb erfuellten den Himmel und die sanften Wogen auf der Wasseroberflaeche. Der Weg wurde etwas schmaler, dann hatte er aber auch schon den See erreicht. Am Fuss des Schlosses war der Kieselstrand sehr voll gewesen; hier, naeher am Verbotenem Wald war er ruhig und umberuehrt. Laechelnd streckte er sich am Fuß eines Baumes aus, der nah am Ufer stand, drehte sein Gesicht in die Sonne und kniff die Augen zusammen. Kurz dachte er noch das Darcy ihn hier hoffentlich nicht finden wuerde, dann genehmigte er sich eine Packung Zufriedenheit, verstand auf einmal Themis╢ "Langsamer-werden" im Licht und trieb ab.

Es war ein ziemlich grauer Tag fuer ein Quidditschspiel, aber er hatte sich ja noch nie vom Wetter aufhalten lassen.  
Phil war sich ziemlich siegessicher als er das Spielfeld betrat. Er hatte die Hand schon zum Gruß gehoben als ihn etwas aufhielt. Durch den Wind war es ihm erst nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo er das Gruen zu seinen Fueßen hatte, gesaeumt von den Tribuenen in blau und gelb stach sie hervor: Stille.  
Langsam sengte er den Arm, und mit ihm den Blick. Keine Schienbeinschoner? Nein nichts. Keinerlei Ausruestung an seinem Koerper, dennoch fuehlte er sich beladen. Er war allein. Die mit Ruhe beladenen Raenge hatten etwas gespenstisches. Phil sah sich irritiert um. Auch hinter ihm kam niemand mehr aufs Feld. Aber er war doch hier zum Spielen? Oder war heute etwa nur Training? Phil kaemmte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihm wurde heiss. Warum war er hierhergekommen?  
Hinter him kicherte jemand verhalten, und dann gruesste ihn eine hoehnische Stimme:"Hallo Phil"  
"Wer-", setze Phil an waehrend er sich umdrehte. Die Stimme hatte so nah geklungen, doch nur auf der Feldmitte konnte er jemanden erkennen. Phil war so ueberrascht als er die Person erkannte dass er sich nicht einmal fragte wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Er hatte das Stadium doch alleine betreten.  
"Wo ist dein Besen?", entwich es dem selbstgefaellig grinsenden Mund. Phil eilte naeher heran. "Themis! Was machst du hier? Wo sind alle"  
Doch er erhielt keine Antwort; nur ein sueffisantes Laechen. Seine Mitschuelerin verhielt sich auffallend seltsam. Mit in die Hueften gestemmten Haenden stand sie breitbeinig in der Mitte des Spielfelds, das Kinn leicht zur Brust geneigt. Erst jetzt erschloss sich ihm der goldene Glanz der sie ueberzog.  
Phils Unbehagen schlug in Wut um. Seine Faust ballte sich und er hob sie drohend. "Was ist das fuer ein Spiel? Hast du mich hierher geholt? Wurde das Spiel abgesagt?"  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte den Kopf schief in dem Versuch einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch das blieb im Schatten ihren Haaren verborgen. Auf seine Frage hin lachte sie, hell und klar; es klang fast metallisch. Und mit diesem Laut hob sich der Wind zu einem Tosen.  
"Was- was ist los mit dir?", rief der Junge und versuchte zu ihr zu gelangen, doch er war gezwungen die Arme zum Schutz zu heben. Der Wind blies ihm so stark ins Gesicht dass er die Augen schloss und ihm die Luft zum Atmen ausging.  
Wie ein Wesen schien die wirbelnde Luft sich erst auf ihn zu stuerzen, durch ihn durch zu fliegen und dann in Richtung der hohen Tribuenen. Phil hatte sich weit nach vorne gelehnt um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und sties einen ueberraschten Laut aus als der Sturm an ihm vorrebergezogen war und er fast vorneueber fiel. Mit einem Ausfallschritt nach vorne hatte er wieder festen Stand, doch dabei drehte er sich auch halb, und sein Blick folgte instinktiv dem Windstrom. Das sausende Geraeusch entfernte sich etwas, und dann sah er wie der Grauschleier sich hob. Der Sturm schien die Truebsal und Einsamkeit von den Tribuenen zu fegen mitsamt den tiefhaengenden Wolken; und tatsaechlich erschienen dort wo der Wirbel "aufgeraeumt" hatte die tobenden Massen. Reihe um Reihe fuellte sich mit Zuschauermengen. Farben, blau und gelb, grell und aufdringlich tauchten auf, ein Gewusel dass es den Blick schmerzte.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Phil die Verwandlung des Stadiums, bis schließlich der Jubel das Blut in seinem Kopf zum Rauschen brachte. Der nun graue, dreckige Wirbel schoss scharf an ihm vorbei und auf Themis zu.  
"Pass auf!", rief er aus Reflex, streckte den Arm in ihre Richtung und setzte zum Sprint an, als er stockte.  
Die Erinnerung an ihr seltsames Verhalten bremste ihn, und so stand er still als Themis den Sturm mit offenen Armen empfing. Der Luftzug hatte seine Haare noch nicht in Ruhe gelassen als die wirbelnde Luftmasse auf Themis traf und in ausschweifenden Windungen versuchte sich einen Weg zurueck in ihren Koerper zu bohren. Phil zweifelte schon an der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung beim Anblick dieses gewaltsamen Eindreschens- und -dringends, als der Wind abnahm, und seine Mitschuelerin immernoch ungeruehrt dort stand. "...Bist du in Ordnung..?" Er machte einige unsichere Schritte auf sie zu.  
Mit einem Mal warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte wieder ihr helles, metallisches Lachen. Jetzt naeher hoerte es sich fuer Phil scheppernd, fast surrend an, und auch der goldene Schein hatte zugenommen.  
"Lasst das Spiel beginnen!", rief sie donnernd. Phil setzte zu einer erneuten Frage an, obwohl er bereits so wuetend war dass ihn die Hintergruende zu diesem bizarren Schauspiel kaum noch interessierten. Doch er stockte. Grund dafuer war eine Bewegung hinter Themis Ruecken. Langsam, sehr langsam und doch zu schnell fuer sein Verstaendnis breiteten sich zwei filigrane Gebilde zu beiden Seiten von Themis aus. Sein metallischer Glanz war Phil sehr vertraut, nur die Groeße irritierte ihn; dazu kam der zunehmende Laerm aus den Zuschauerraengen, die wohl nichts Außergewoehnliches an dem "Spiel" fanden. Doppelt so lang wie seine Amre ragte nun ein feines Goldgebilde aus beiden Seiten von Themis. Bewegung kam in das Ganze, und der verursachte sirrende Ton ließ Phils rechte Hand zucken. Das bermuechtige Gefuehl um diesen Goldschimmer seine Hand zu schließen war beunruhigend vertraut. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen und sein Bickfeld war getraenkt mit dem dickfluessigem Glanz der schneller schlagenden Schnatzfluegel. Themis Stimme holte ihn zurueck aus seiner Trance. "Muss ich dir die Spielregeln erklaeren?"  
Er blickte auf und in ihr Gesicht. Ganz und gar mit Gold ueberzogen schwebte sie etwas ueber den Boden. Phil schluckte und versuchte die Jagtlust hinunter zu wuergen, die ihn beim Anblick ihrer geschmeidigen Bewegungen packte. So wenig Menschliches war nun an dieser Gestalt, dass er sie nicht mal mehr als einen solchen empfand.  
Langsam wurde sein Arm hinab gezogen. Erst merkte Phil es garnicht, doch dann wurde er sich dem allzu bekannten Gewicht bewusst, und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Und waehrend er den Arm hob und den Besen in seiner Hand eines Blickes wuerdigte fuellte sich sein Bewusstsein mit der Herausforderung, als die er die Situation nun betrachtete.

Das Gefuehl von einer Wolke zwischen ihm und der waermespendenden Sonne ließ ihn leicht misslaunt die Augen oeffnen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung waren keinerlei Wolken zu sehen. Auch kein Wind war zu spueren. Doch das Licht war irgendwie weniger geworden; weniger warm und gutheißend. Acyn stemmte sich auf die Elleboden und sah sich um.  
Er musste zwar immernoch die Augen zusammenkneifen, doch schienen ihm die Farben der Umgebung trueb, wie von einem Grauschleier ueberzogen. Es war auch nicht Daemmerung, denn die Sonne stand immernoch hoch am Himmel. Er suchte das Spiegelbild der gelben Scheibe im See und fand es in Bewegung. Das Wasser kraeuselte sich dort leicht als waere jemand darin am Tauchen. Mitten im See...? Acyn konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie jemand dort draußen freiwillig tauchen konnte. Oder war es am Ende einer der Bewohner des Sees? Der Kraken vielleicht, dachte Acyn und verzog die Mundwinkel unschoen; er mochte keine Meeresfruechte. Was immer es war, es kam auf ihn zu. Neugierig setzte er sich aufrecht hin. Ein heller Schimmer drang an die Wasseroberflaeche, und wies von der Groeße her auf einen Menschen hin. Jedenfalls kam Acyn keine Nixe in den Sin, da diese sich in Friedenszeiten vom Land fernhielten. Dann tauchte es auf. Langsam hebte sich ein Kopf aus dem Wasser, anliegende dunkle Haare und ein Paar nackter Schultern(╡). Wasser ran in Baechen die helle Haut hinunter. Das Gesicht war leicht gehoben und, obwohl die Augen geschlossen waren, ihm zugewandt. Acyns Mund oeffnete und schloss sich zweimal, die Augen star auf die leicht geoeffneten Lippen dieser Erscheinung gerichtet, von der immer langsamer Wassertropfen perlten.  
Acyn kannte dieses Gesicht. Er war sich sicher. Und er haette es auch wiedererkannt und benennen koennen, wenn sein Herzschlag nicht seine Gedankengaenge gefuellt und blockiert haette. Langsam kam sie naeher, wobei mehr und mehr ihres Koerpers entbloeßt wurde.Acyns Blick folgte den vielen Tropfen, die ueber Schluesselbein und Brust flossen, die Arme hinab ueber die Ellebeugen. So langsam wie sich neue Perspektieven oeffneten, so langsam kam Bewegung in ihn.  
Und als der Bauchnabel sichtbar wurde sprang er auf.  
"W-warte!", rief er, und meinte es zu seiner eigener Ueberraschung auch. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und streckte dem Maedchen eine Handflaeche entgegen; ob um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten oder das ein Versuch war ihr etwas Privatsphaere zu wahren bleibt unklar. Sie oeffnete die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. Ihr Mund schloss sich zu einem amuesierten Laecheln. "Ich versteh nicht- was machst du hier- nackt?", stammelte Acyn waehrend sein Blick unruhig das Weite suchte. "Kom her", sagte sie sanft, und streckte ihren Arm nach Acyn aus. Der war zu verwirrt um zu reagieren. Nie hatte er sie SO wahrgenommen. So hatte er sich dass Ganze, wenn ueberhaupt, auch nicht vorgestellt. Ein Anflug von Panik ueberkam ihn, und er senkte gewaltsam den Blick um seine Gedanken ordnen zu koennen. Denn das wiederrum war bei dieser Aussicht aussichtslos. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sagen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nie zu schaetzen gewusst. Anscheinend doch, behauptete eine kleine Stimme standhaft, fast energisch. Schaetze dich gluecklich!, fuegte sie dann noch hinzu. Und Acyn dachte wirklich darueber nach, ob das nicht vielleicht die Antwort auf seine Hoffnungen seien koennte. Seiner und die jedes Jungen in seinem Alter wohlgemerkt. Dann betrat etwas sein Blickfeld, dass zuvor nur mit einfachen unkomplizierten Steinen und Grashalmen gefuellt gewesen war.  
Sein gesengter Blick fiel auf ein Paar schlanker nasser Fueße, und ploetzlich verkrampfte sich sein Nacken in Schmerz was ihm einen allgemein anerkannten Grund gab seine Haltung zu veraendern. Er hatte allerdings den Anstand seinen Kopf schnell zu heben und sofort den Blickkontakt mit seinem Gegenueber zu suchen.  
Sie laechelte zauberhaft, und ihre linke Hand suchte seine Rechte um sich in ihr zu verhaken.  
"Themis", hauchte Acyn, den diese Beruehrung in eine Art Rauschzustand versetzt hatte.

Sein Unterfangen stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als er gedacht hatte. Zumindest hatte der menschliche Schnatz nichts von seiner charakteristischen Flummiballagilitaet und -schnelligkeit eingebuesst. Kombiniert mit den Verstand und der Schlaeue eines Homo sapiens eine schier unschlagbare Spezies. So hatte Phil ihn-sie auch schon ganz verloren gehabt und dann auf einer der Baenke zwischen den Zuschauern wiedergefunden. Und auch wenn er die Schmerzgrenze seiner Muskeln schon erreicht und Эberschritten hatte- er laechelte. Er ritt auf einem Hochgefuehl der Freiheit durch die Luft, ohne jegliche Grenzen oder zusaetzliche menschliche Variablen auf dem Feld, sein Ziel vor Augen. Wie eine goldene Fee sauste Themis mal vor ihm davon, dann wieder flog sie Kreise um ihn. Das Surren ihrer Fluegel, der Wind und die Laute aus den Tribuenen vermischten sich zu einem Ton, der seinen Brustkorb zum Vibrieren brachte, und sein Herz zum Rasen. Ganz und gar mit Uebermut angefuellt lachte er laut auf, als er wieder mal hinter Themis auf den Erdgrund zuraste.  
Dieses Mal zog sie nicht direkt hoch um einen Aufprall zu vermeiden; die goldene Schnatzfee bremste leicht und war dann direkt neben ihm. Phil hatte dieses Leuchten in den Augen, diese Entschlossenheit(╡╡) die darauf vermuten ließ dass er nun Kopf und Kragen riskieren wuerde. Er schaute Themis von der Seite an. Sie schossen beide immernoch auf den Grund zu. Und dann war es, als wuerde ihr Koerper seinen anziehen; er stieß sich mit aller Kraft von seinem Besen ab und auf sie. Ein heller, erfreuter Laut, fast wie ein Lachen, fuellte seine Ohren, und in einem Gewirr aus Kleidern, Haaren und Fluegeln stuertzten beide die restlichen Meter zu Boden.

"Ich weiß nicht... ob ich dich richtig verstehe", keuchte Acyn, der sich schwach fuehlte; oh, soo schwach.  
"Dann versuche es nicht", war ihre simple, plausible Antwort. Ihr Laecheln wДaermte sein Herz, auch jetzt, wo es in seiner Hose schlug. Sie machte einen Schritt zurueck, und eine einladende Geste in Richtung See. "Kom rein", hauchte Themis, sich der Wirkung ihrer Erscheinung sehr bewusst. Der Anflug eines Grinsens huschte ueber Acyns Gesicht. Er hatte es sich frueher zur Aufgabe gemacht sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, doch nie geschafft. Wie sich die Fronten aendern konnten "Warte", sagte er sanft, seine ploetzliche geistliche Klarheit ausnutzend, und zog sich dann doch leicht nervoes sein Hemd aus. "Zieh das bitte an", sagte er und reichte es ihr, "Sonst kann ich mich garnicht auf deine inneren Werte konzentrieren"  
Doch sein kurzzeitig anwesend gewesenes Selbstvertrauen schwand sofort, als Themis geheimnisvoll laechelnd das Hemd aus seiner Hand nahm, diese dabei strich, und mit ihrem immer noch nassem Koerper in das Maenneroberbekleidungsstueck schluefte. Acyn haette sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Nachdem er sie nackt gesehen hatte und jetzt hauteng das Gleiche durch den durscheinenden weißen Stoff war er ihr ganz erlegen. Darueber hinaus machte sie sich ja auch nicht die Muehe alle Knoepfe zuzumachen, sondern nur, schaetze, zwei. Angezogen von der vielen hellen Haut streckte Acyn die Hand aus und haette sich angesichts seines Benehmens Ohrfeigen koennen, doch er rettete die aus gierigen Beweggruenden gestartete, peinliche Bewegung mit der Notloesung den Hemdkragen, der ueber ihre linke Schulter gerutscht war, wieder hochzuziehen. Doch er haette noch so charmant und belesen sein koennen- er war ein Junge, und in dieser Situation uebervorteilt. Ohne Vorwarnung griff Themis nach seiner Hand und presste sie auf ihre Brust- direkt ueber der Stelle wo ihr Herz war. Acyns dagegen setzte wieder aus. Das kuehle Nass auf dem seine Hand jetzt ruhte hatte etwas Versorgendes- es bewahrte ihm vorm ueberkochen, doch nahm es ihm auch jegliche Sorge; und Vorsicht. (ЁЁ)  
"Ich will es mit dir teilen", fluesterte Themis und umfasste seine Hand mit ihren Zweien.Acyn blickte auf sie hinab: in ihre ruehrenden Augen, die ihm eine so vertraute Sehnsucht vermittelten. Er hob seine Linke und strich ihr sanft ueber Wange. Als er sah dass sie vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss und spuerte wie sie sich an seine Finger schmiegte konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Acyn umfasste sie mit beiden Armen und draengte sich ihr auf. Themis ließ ihn gewaehren.  
Er wollte sie nur noch halten, ihr Zuflucht bieten, und sie wahrhaftig an sich spueren. Sie ging langsam rueckwaerts, um seinen Ansturm auszugleichen; und bald darauf standen sie bis ueber die Knie im Wasser.  
Acyn loeste sich etwas von ihr, und sah sie an. "Endlich halte ich dich", keuchte er unglaeubig, und setzte zu einem befreienden Laecheln an, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum stocken. Triumpf. Sieg war ueber ihr Antlitz geschrieben. Unglaeubig blinzelte er um sich der Echtheit dieser Empfindung zu versichern. In diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnellte ihre Hand an ihm hoch und legte sich um seine Kehle.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Phil nach einer Weile, voellig ausser Atem. Er lag auf dem Ruecken, und jeder Knochen in seinem erschoepften Koerper schien gebrochen zu sein. Trotzdem fand er die Kraft zu lachen, als eine Straehne ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Zaghaft schlug er die Augen auf. Themis war direkt ueber ihn, und ihre Haare und Fluegel schirmten alles andere ab, wie ein Zelt. "Du hast gewonnen", fluesterte sie, halb keuchend, halb laechelnd. Ueberrascht sah Phil an ihnen hinab- und tatsaechlich hielt er Themis mit beiden Armen fest an sich gedrueckt; immernoch, wohlgemerkt, denn sie lagen schon eine Weile so, seit dem Absturtz. Phil sah zurueck in ihr Gesicht. Themis hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt. Sie lag ganz ruhig auf ihm, auf die Ellebogen gestuetzt. "Nein", sagte der Sucher dann langsam, und beobachtete sie scharf, "Du hast gewonnen..."  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck aenderte sich schlagartig. Sie grinste, und raekelte sich darueberhinaus selbstgefaellig auf ihm.  
"Schlaues Buerschchen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Phil wurde unwohl zumute. Sein Hochgefuehl schwoll ab, dafuer nahm ein besitzergreifendes Verlangen seinen Platz ein; aehnlich wie seine Hand beim Anblick des Goldschimmers der Schnatzfluegel gezuckt hatte. Nein, anders: Weniger aus freien Stuecken, seinem Willen untergeordnet. Dieses Gefuehl war wie- wie was er in dem Moment empfunden hatte als er vom Besen sprang. Von ihr ging dieses Gefuehl aus- sie war es die ihn anzog!

Nicht der Druck ihrer Finger nahm Acyn den Atem, sondern das Verlangen das er verspuerte, trotz dieses Verates.  
Entgegen all seines Wissens nahm er ihre Tat mit einer fast religioesen Richtigkeit hin. Sein Verstand rebelierte, doch anstatt einen Versuch zu machen sich selbst zu retten, und sich aus dieser Todesumarmung zu befreien, hielt er sie noch fester, kruemmte und naeherte sich ihr bis er Themis Wange streifte. Ihre Wimpern strichen seine Haut, und waehrend er die drohende Anwesenheit ihrer Fingernaegel in der Naehe seiner Halsschlagader sehr wohl warnahm, empfand er diese Beruehrung als frohlockenden Anlass Folgendes preiszugeben: "Du haelst _mich_- fest". Ein Knoten schnuerte seine Kehle zu und dennoch; er empfand nichts als Euphorie als seine Peinigerin ihn aufforderte: "Kuess mich"

Als ob sie Gedanken lesen koennte laechelte die Goldfee ueber ihm jetzt.  
"Willst du mich?" hauchte sie warm gegen seine Wange. Er verzog das Gesicht. Phil wollte gequaelt aussehen, ungewillt wenn er schon zustimmen musste, denn daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch das Gefuehl das ihn erfuellte war so sueß, so mitreißend; hingebungsvoll legte es sich ueber jeden Teil seines Koerpers und passte einfach perfekt. So kam es, dass sein "Jah!" eher befreiend klang als gezwungen. "Dann kuess mich", befahl sie, und Phils Hand fand ihren Weg in ihr Haar, und seine Augen schlossen sich von allein, und als sich sueßes, heißes Gold auf seine Lippen legte explodierte etwas in ihm.

--

Bemerkungen

(╡) Wer kennt Beowulf? EINMAL, EINMAL will ich aussehen wie Angelina, und jetzt krieg ich dass ueber den halb von mir abkopierten Char Themis hin- also mich bitte absofort als Lara Croft Abbild vorstellen!  
(Ё) Lol hier waere bei den dreharbeiten fast wieder etwas schief gegangen- aber ihr wisst ja wo ihr solche "Fehltritte" nachlesen koennt! )  
(╡╡) ... die wir von seinem Vater kennen, bevor er sich einen Arm bricht oder einen Spielball verschluckt!  
(ЁЁ) Das gefuehl kennt jeder- frau hat "die welt am hals", verpisst sich in ne ecke und lehnt mit der stirn gegen ne kuehle steinwand. einatmen, ausatmen, auf die kuehle konzentrieren, einmal gegenschlagen, sich schimpfen wegen der schmerzen, seufzen- uns gehts besser!

--

konzept, dass wars was mann erfunden, um zu kommen um die runden

doch frau die warfs ueber den haufen, nam haushaltsgeld zum schuhe kaufen

rechnet autopreis in kippen um und an schokolade frisst sich dumm

was nicht haelt an jedem man, ne frau ja auch nicht alles kann

doch verstaendnis fuer den depp!

wir wollen wen mit hueftgelenk, als doerte waer das ja geschenkt

doch als miri ist das schwer, wir wuenschen uns nur eines sehr

anerkennung, gar nicht viel denn wir sind noch nicht am ziel

wir brauchen frauen so wie wir die sich differiern vom tier

und hochbegabt charakter klauen und hirngespinnste darauf bauen

traummaenner gibts schon sehr viele, steht keiner von in meiner diele

hab auch kein in meinem bett, feand das aber freitags nett

wuerd montags nicht zur arbeit gehen und koennte mittwochs noch nicht stehen

doch bis der rammler zeigbar wird und doerte einen haushalt fuert

muss unsereins sich glatt rasieren und sich das genie frisieren

und gut ausschaun im kleinen schwarzen und wissen uebers haemmern, harzen

spinnen selber tragen koennen und die gez verhoehn

haett ich nen acyn, waer ich fro mit meinem zorro sowieso

drei schwerter, waer ja glatt gelacht wenn der nicht prima sushi macht

und ganz privat mit vieren dann mir das schwarze ausziehn kann

mit phil da koennte ich ganz klar shampoo teilen-wunderbar

den frisoer den sparn wir auch stopfen uns dafuer den bauch

bis ich rund auf allen vieren denke dann ans massakrieren

von den vielen ex er zaehlt haett ich doch wen sonst gewДhlt

wer die wahl hat hat die qual wie in der wueste mister aal

jungen gibt es auch wie sand tu sie einzelnd auf die hand

kuck sie dir nur richtig an und ganz flugs entscheide dann

an wem du dich verschlucken willst es kommt doch so bei jedem knilch

denn auch der depp der ist ein mann worueber zorro garnich reden kann

acyns papa - schiegervater nein danke , frag ich doch den pater

ob man phil nich exorzieren kann, was tut man nicht fuer konzept mann!

--

ich hasse mein schreibprogramm weil das umlaute nicht erkennt -.-


End file.
